¿Mitad humanos, mitad vampiros?
by Paola Mccartney Hale
Summary: Toda la familia Cullen viaja a Londres donde conocen a una interesante científica que les da la oportunidad de regresar características humanas a sus vidas. Qué pasaría si su piel ya no brillara a la luz del sol, pudieran volver a llorar y haya de por medio un embarazo. Conozcan esta interesante y divertida historia. EdxBe, EmxRo, JaxAl, CaxEs, JaxRe.
1. Chapter 1 Preparandonos para el viaje

**¿Mitad humanos mitad vampiros?**

Rosalie siempre ha querido embarazarse, a Edward le gustaría sentir de nuevo lo que es dormir, Emmett quiere volver a comer, que pasaría si pudieran lograrlo aun siendo vampiros.

**Capitulo -1**

Carlisle Pov.

Me encontraba en mi habitación empacando las últimas cosas que necesitaría para mi convención en Londres, solo los médicos más reconocidos de todo el país asistían y esta vez yo igual, el viaje era de 2 semanas en donde todos teníamos la oportunidad de informarnos más acerca de la medicina y como ayudar a las personas con enfermedades especiales, tenía la idea de tal vez poder descubrir algún gen mutante para ayudar a mi especial familia de vampiros a ser más humanos, pues había estado investigando algunos casos en los que habían sido posible regresarles algunas características humanas como dormir o llorar.  
Al decirles a los chicos y a esme que me iría, todos quisieron ir también pues les gustaba la idea de conocer Pensilvania ya nunca habían ido, me dio mucho gusto que me acompañaran pues por lo regular cuando hago viajes tan largos, los extraño mucho en especial a mi bella esposa.

De repente entro Esme, con esa bella sonrisa que me encanta, se aproximó a mí y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Ya empaque todo lo necesario para el viaje amor, los chicos están de caza pues no queremos que vayan a atacar a nadie aunque ya se sepan controlar y Edward fue a buscar unas cosas para Nessie pero ya no tarda en regresar- dijo Esme

-De acuerdo yo también ya estoy finalizando, ayer por la noche yo fui a cazar ¿y tú?- le conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro

-También, ya estoy satisfecha, por cierto me dijo Alice que te dijera que reviso los pronósticos del clima de Pensilvania, y no va a caer pero ni tantito sol por haya durante estas 2 semanas-

-Que bien porque eso era lo que más me preocupaba-

-Bueno voy a ver si ya terminaron mis niños, para que ya nos vallamos-

Me reí entre dientes y le dije –Hay Esme ya están lo suficientemente grandes para que sigan siendo tus niños no crees-

Ella me miro a los ojos y dijo manteniendo su sonrisa –Una madre siempre ve a sus hijos como sus pequeños aunque sean unos vampiros de 100 años-

Ella se fue de la habitación mirándome dulcemente al salir.

Termine de empacar y baje con 3 maletas a la sala donde ya todos me esperaban satisfechos por la caza y bañados para irnos al aeropuerto, como siempre las chicas a exepcion de Bella llevaban alrrededor de 5 maletas cada una, nunca entendian porque llevaban tanto si siempre terminaban poniendose la ropa que compraban durante el viaje en fin eran 3 vampiras muy vanidosas. Mi nieta Nessie se acercó a mi diciéndome –Abuelito ya podemos irnos, ya tengo todas mis cosas listas- Enserio que estaba entusiasmada. –Claro que si pequeña solo revisaremos los últimos detalles antes de irnos- Le dije y ella asintió.

Me voltee a ver a todos y les pregunte si ya tenían todo lo necesario

Alice comenzó a hablar y dijo -Ayer fui con Rose a comprar 8 boletos de adulto y 1 de niño con destino a Londres- Informo mientras agitando los 9 boleto de avión para que todos lo viéramos

-Yo también ayer fui al banco a sacar dinero suficiente para el viaje- Aporto mi esposa

-Bella y yo estuvimos revisando mapas y lugares en Pensilvania que podríamos visitar durante nuestra estadía- Dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella

-Hace 2 días Jasper y yo también hicimos reservaciones en el hotel base2stay Kensington, está cerca de donde será la convención de Carlisle y a cada pareja le tocara una habitación individual- Nos dijo mientras miraba pícaramente a Rosalie y esta le sonreía de igual forma, a Edward se le puso una cara de asco pues de seguro leyó los pensamientos lujuriosos de aquella pareja, algunos soltamos una pequeña risa al ver este hecho pero nos apartamos de hacer algún comentario debido a que Nessie se encontraba con nosotros y aún tenía 9 años, como para entender de sexo.

-Bueno dicho ya todo esto es hora de que nos vallamos- Les dije a todos mientras terminábamos de cerrar la casa y tomábamos nuestras maletas.

Nos dirigimos a la cochera para tomar nuestros autos y subir la maletas, antes de que todos dieran otro paso les dije –Lo más factible será que solo nos llevemos 2 coches pues no tiene caso que nos llevemos todos ya que solo vamos al aeropuerto y los dejaremos en un estacionamiento por 2 semanas-

-De acuerdo entonces ¿cuáles nos llevamos?- Dijo Rosalie, que últimamente cooperaba con todo lo que le pedíamos, pues el carácter le había cambiado mucho desde que nació Nessie.

-Nos llevaremos el Jeep de Emmett y el volvo de Edward pues cabrán mejor las cosas ya que son los autos más espaciosos que tenemos- Les informe y todos aceptaron.

Subimos las maletas y nosotros también a los autos, en el Jeep iban Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper con sus respectivas pertenencias y en el Volvo Edward, Bella, Nessie, Esme y yo. Así fue como partimos al aeropuerto.

Camino al aeropuerto por mi mente surgieron muchas cosas y dudas sobre si fracasaría mi intento por volver más humanos a mi familia o si lo lograra como seria la felicidad de todos.

* * *

_ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE ESCRIBO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS O CRITICAS _


	2. Chapter 2 Esperando en el aeropuerto

**Capitulo- 2**

**Escribi rapido este capitulo pues estaba inspirada espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

**Edward Pov.**

Al salir de la casa yo iba manejando mi volvo camino al aeropuerto, Bella se encontraba junto de mí con mi hermosa hija Nessie en las piernas a la cual adoraba, y mis padres estaban detrás de nosotros.  
Por el retrovisor vi a Carlisle muy pensativo y no pude evitar leer sus pensamientos, se encontraba pensando sobre ese gen que nos haría más normales, unas semanas antes yo ya me había enterado lo que planeaba así que conversamos un poco acerca de eso, me dijo que guardara el secreto que no le dijera a nadie de la familia pues no quería darles falsas ilusiones de ser más humanos si es que no lo lograba, yo acepte pues pensando un poco en los demás y en especial en Rosalie ella sería la más afectada si le dijéramos que se puede embarazar y después que ya no se pudo. Inicie tema de conversación para animar un poco a Carlisle

-Oigan que bien que iremos a un viaje todos en familia no les parece, esta será la primera vez de Nessie- les comente mientras volteaba a ver a mi pequeña la cual me sonrio.

-Sí, es la primera vez que vamos a Londres, y según lo que investigue es una ciudad realmente preciosa- Comento mi esposa

-Y tu Carlisle qué opinas de este viaje- le dije para distraerlo un poco de sus pensamientos

-Pues será un viaje muy placentero en especial porque pocas veces hemos viajado todo el clan cullen y esta vez lo haremos junto con mi nieta, va ser divertido- Me respondió ya un poco más animado

-Si van a ver que la pasaremos bien en especial porque no habrá nada de sol así que podemos salir a donde queramos- Prosiguió mi madre

Así estuvimos conversando una larga hora hasta llegar al aeropuerto en donde ya nos esperaban mis hermanos metimos los 2 coches al estacionamiento y Carlisle hablo con el portero, era un señor ya grande como de unos 60 años algo canoso y muy alto vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla una sudadera roja y un chaleco, el portero ya conocía a mi padre pues muchas veces le había encargado el coche y luego hasta por más tiempo cuando se iba a viajes más largos.

-Hola Carlisle- Decía John (que era como se llamaba el portero) mientras todos nos bajábamos de los autos y Carlisle se acercaba a él.

-Hola John, como te va- Le respondió mi padre mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-De viaje con la familia- Afirmo John mientras nos miraba a todos como embobado, leí un poco sus pensamientos y me causaron algo de risa ya que pensaba lo hermosos que éramos todos, como estrellas de cine.

-Sí, nos iremos 2 semanas yo iré a una convención de medicina en Londres y mi familia se ira a divertir un poco en la ciudad- comento mientras le entregaba las llaves de ambos coches  
John se acercó al mostrador que había en el estacionamiento, depositando las llaves en un cajón y escribiendo unas cuantas cosas en un papel -De acuerdo Carlisle, aquí tienes tu recibo, que se diviertan- Nos comentó con una sonrisa a todos.

-Gracias- Dijimos los 9 a una sola voz

Entramos todos al aeropuerto, yo iba cargando a mi hija en brazos mientras que Bella se encontraba a mi lado, Rosalie y Emmett se agarraban de las manos, Alice y Jasper también iban igual y Carlisle y Esme iban entrelazados brazo con brazo.  
Conforme avanzábamos toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo perpleja da como si fuéramos artistas o algo parecido, no los culpaba pues nuestra piel era blanca como la luna y los ojos que irradiábamos tenían un color café amarillento y sin mencionar la ropa tan cara y reluciente que todos traíamos, soltaba unas pequeñas risas de vez en cuando pues a algunas mujeres casi se les caía la baba al vernos incluso hubo una que pidió tomarse una foto conmigo, mis 2 hermanos y mi padre nosotros aceptamos pues nos causó gracia pero a las chicas no tanto.  
Alice se acercó con la recepcionista para preguntar a qué hora salía nuestro vuelo y esta le dijo que hasta dentro de 30 minutos, todos tomamos asiento pues la espera seria larga, bueno, si habláramos en cuestión de humanos.

Rosalie se acercó a mi tomando a Renesme de la mano –Edward, Nessie tiene algo de hambre asi que Alice, Jasper, emmett y yo la llevaremos a la cafetería para comprarle algo de comer, volveremos enseguida- Me dijo mi hermana

-Adelante pero no le vallas a comprar cosas que tengan mucha azúcar o cafeína- Le comente pues mi princesa se ponía algo hiperactiva cuando comía algo que contuviese esos ingredientes

-Si no te preocupes, volvemos en un rato- Me dijo Rose, mientras los 5 se iban alejando

De repente voltee a ver a mi Bella tan hermosa como siempre, que se encontraba mirando hacia un ventanal enorme que había en al aeropuerto, así que decidí acercarme a ella.

- En que piensas- le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-En lo perfecta que es mi vida- me respondió mientras se volteaba a verme –Tengo a Nessie a Rose, Jasper, Emmett… y lo más importante… te tengo a ti- Dijo esa última palabra con una gran sonrisa

Le di un beso en los labios y le dije – Te amo más que a mi existencia Bella y gracias por darme la cosa más maravillosa del mundo… nuestra hija- Los dos soltamos una sonrisa de felicidad cuando de repente llego Nessie hacia nosotros

-Mami, Papi mira lo que me compro la tia Rose- Tenia un helado de triple chocolate en la mano, me enoje al ver a Nessie comiendo esa cosa porque le había dicho a Rosalie que no le comprara nada con exceso de azúcar.

Voltee a ver a Rosalie, la cual se acerba a mí con una expresión en la cara de que estaba en problemas  
-Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen- La regañe

-De McCartney- Me corrigió mientras le giñaba el ojo a Emmett que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella el cual le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Como sea… Te dije que no le compraras a Reneesme nada que tuviera mucha azúcar-

-Edward enserio perdóname es que puso esa cara tan tierna con la que convence a todo mundo que… que no me pude resistir, asi que le di en gusto de comprarle el helado.

-Bueno, pues ahora se ira contigo todo el viaje en avión porque créeme que se pondrá muy hiperactiva.

Iba a protestar pero como me vio enojado se limitó a asentir, de verdad que ya quería ver a ese par tratando de controlar a una semivampira cargada de adrenalina.

Oímos todos por el altavoz que era momento de abordar el avión destino a Pensilvania y supimos que era el nuestro, tomamos todos nuestro boleto y así fue como abordamos el avión.


	3. Chapter 3 Nessie hiperactiva

**Espero que la historia les este gustando creanme que se pondra interesante este capitulo y espero ganarme algunas risas de ustede, dejen sus reviews ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Emmett Pov.**

Una vez que todos subimos al avión tuvimos que atravesar algunos pasillos para llegar a la sala de primera clase, sabíamos que sería un viaje largo pues era casi de 1 día entero así que teníamos que estar lo más cómodos posibles… aunque no nos cansáramos ni sintiéramos dolor alguno… en fin papa nos dio al gusto de abordar en primera clase.  
Los asientos venían individuales aunque habían 2 a la misma altura, prácticamente 4 era como si fuéramos en un autobús nos sentamos y nos abrochamos los cinturones solo éramos nosotros 9 y una pareja que iba sentada hasta enfrente, Edward venía como siempre con Bella, Alice con Jasper, papa y mama juntos y mi precioso Ángel venía con Nessie que se estaba empezando a poner algo ansiosa una vez que se terminó su helado.

-Rose…- le dije

-Que pasa Emm- Me dijo mientras le abrochaba el cinturón a su sobrina

-Ya te dije que te vez preciosa- le dije como un cumplido

Solo si limito a sonreírme y a mirarme algo lujuriosa, como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero por desgracia ambos teníamos que cuidar de Nessie además si lo hacíamos ahí íbamos a crear fuertes turbulencias.  
Una vez que el avión empezó a volar las cosas con mi sobrina se pusieron feas, cuando Rose se distrajo la niña se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a correr despacio por toda la habitación, al parecer el helado no era bueno para ella, su tía comenzó a gritarle que regresara a su asiento y está ni siquiera le hacía caso, mi esposa se levantó para ir por ella y comenzó el show.

-Renesme ven aquí, tienes que regresar a tu asiento- Dijo Rosalie mientras trataba de atrapar a su sobrina

-Alcánzame tía, alcánzame jajajaja- Le dijo mientras se metía debajo de los asientos vacíos para que no la alcanzara.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos mucho al ver este hecho, Rose no podía alcanzarla debido a que estábamos en público y no podía utilizar sus habilidades vampíricas.

-Corre Nessie, Corre jajajaja, que no te alcance- Le dije burlándome de mi amada que en ese momento me veía muy enojada al igual que la pareja humanos que iba con nosotros.

-Emmett mejor cállate y ayúdame- Me contuve la risa porque ya se estaba poniendo muy molesta, así que decidí otorgarle la ayuda del fuerte Emmett.

-Nessie ya detente que tu tía está comenzando a enojarse- La niña estaba tan ansiosa que al parecer ni me escucho y seguía metiéndose debajo de los asientos incluso de los de sus abuelos, tíos y padres, así que era más difícil capturarla

-No le dirás nada Edward- Le dijo mi hermosa furia a mi hermano, -O ustedes no harán nada- Les reclamo a Ali y Jass, quienes no dejaban de reírse

-Te dije que se pondría hiperactiva y no te importo así que ahora lidia con ella- Le respondió Eddy con su cara de vengativo.

Corrimos otro rato y por fin la atrapamos.

-Te tengo- La levante suavemente –Demonios Nessie me hiciste correr, tienes que tranquilizarte cielo, estamos en un avión- La niña al parecer no escucho a mi ángel y siguió riéndose como loca.  
Mi ángel la aferro al asiento mientras yo le abrochaba bien el cinturón, pero de repente mi sobrina comenzó a sacar toda su energía con su voz, haciendo preguntas por todo

-¿Tía que son estas bolsitas que vienen en el avión?, ¿Tía porque estamos volando encima de las nubes?, ¿Por qué vienen estos compartimientos en el asiento?, ¿Por qué el avión no se cae?...-

Rose no podía siquiera responderle de tantas preguntas que hacía, todos los demás que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a ponerse audífonos o tapones en los oídos para no escucharla porque se estaba poniendo algo irritable, su tía se estaba desesperando, porque apenas había transcurrido 1 hora desde el despegue.  
De repente vi que se le cayó el anillo de compromiso a Rosalie, y rodo por el estrecho pasillo y yo como buen marido corrí a recogerlo pero de repente cuando voltee ella ahora ocupaba mi asiento poniendo una cara de alivio, me di cuenta de que había sido una trampa y no me quedo de otra más que sentarme con la preguntona de mi sobrina, -Maldito Edward ahora yo debería estar con mi esposa- pensé

-Te escuche- Me respondió mi hermano el lector de mentes

-Hice un puchero y estuve respondiéndole lo que podía a mi sobrina por 1 hora, Rose se reía entre dientes por las respuestas que le daba a la niña cuando de repente se cansó y se puso algo somnolienta.

-Tío Emm… Tengo algo de sueño, me cuentas algo para poder dormirme- Me dijo bostezando

-Claro que si Nessie, que quieres que te cuente- Le pregunte

-Dime… como se conocieron tú y mi tía Rose-

-Claro princesa pero te la contare en voz muy bajita para que nadie escuche- Al decir esto mi sobrina se acomodó en mi regazo y se recostó en mi pecho poniéndose una cobijita encima, Rosalie volteo a vernos poniendo una cara de ternura mientras sostenía a la vampirita en mis brazos

-Bueno, cuando aún era humano, me encontraba cazando cerca de las montañas en el bosque de Forks, cuando de repente un oso me ataco, y me dejo muy herido yo perdí la conciencia cayendo desmayado. Tu tía para ese entonces ya era una vampira y también se encontraba cerca de allí, ella me encontró al punto de la muerte y me recogió llevándome con tu abuelo para que me salvara, al llegar, él le dijo a Rose que ya no me podía salvar y que iba a morir así que esta le pidió que me convirtiera en un vampiro pues había algo especial que ella había sentido por mí y Carlisle acepto. Cuando me desperté fue a la primera que vi… tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre- Solté una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verla con ojos de amor y esta me regresaba la sonrisa.

Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a mí mientras me susurraba al oído –Y esa fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado- Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios, después estuvimos por un rato viendo a la pequeña dormir su siesta era fascinante y placentero para nosotros.

Durante todo el vuelo estuvimos escuchando música, navegando por internet, conversando y también fingíamos dormir y comer para que ningún pasajero o alguna sobrecargo sospechara algo.  
El viaje fue algo aburrido y hubiera sido más fácil llegar si hubiéramos utilizado nuestra súper velocidad una carrera hasta el otro lado del mundo hubiera sido genial pero nadie me apoyo ante esta idea.  
Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Londres y todos bajamos del avión, recogimos nuestro equipaje y nos dispusimos a salir del aeropuerto para buscar un taxi que nos pudiera llevar al hotel.

* * *

Que les parecio... espero y les haya gustado dejen comentario o sugerencia para el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4 Visitando Londres

**Holaa, agradesco los comentarios de mis lectores :), quiero que sepan que me comprometo a terminar la historia y a no descuidarla por mucho tiempo.  
Aqui les dejo el 4to capitulo espero no haberme demorado mucho  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Alice Pov.**

Mientras salíamos del aeropuerto eran alrededor de las 9 am, y el clima estaba perfecto, muy nublado y la brisa caía levemente sobre nuestras caras, había ingleses por todos lados y como también tenían la piel muy clara, casi como la nuestra, disimulábamos mejor entre la gente, tomamos 2 de los taxis que habían afuera del aeropuerto eran de color negro y de un modelo algo antiguo, subimos las maletas y nos dirigimos al hotel.  
Durante el viaje en taxi tuve una visión algo confusa, se encontraba Rosalie y Emmett en el lobby del hotel y a lo lejos escuchaba una conversación que echaba chispas pues al parecer estaban discutiendo.  
Estas imágenes no podían significar nada bueno.

-Alice que estás viendo- Me pregunto mi Jass en voz baja para que el conductor del taxi no oyera.

-Hay Jass créeme que nada bueno... Rosalie y Emmett peleando-

-Huuy espero y esto no vaya a arruinar el viaje- Me dijo mi esposo mientras ponía una cara de susto

-Si, esperemos que no-

Edward venía con nosotros en el taxi junto con Bella y Nessie, leyó mis pensamientos y también se enteró de la pelea entre los 2 tortolos de la familia, puso una cara de disgusto.  
El taxi se estaciono enfrente del hotel y uno de los botones se acercó hacia nosotros para ayudarnos con el equipaje, y pobre de él porque nada mas de mi eran alrededor de 6 maletas jajajaja… tuvo que llamar a otros 3 para que lo ayudaran con las demás. Emmett y mi Jass hablaron con la recepcionista para que nos diera las llaves de nuestras habitaciones y una vez teniendo las llaves de nuestros cuartos pasamos a acomodarnos un poco y darnos un baño, después de haber tardado horas en arreglarnos los 9 bajamos al lobby para ver a dónde íbamos a ir primero, pues Carlisle asistiría a su convención hasta mañana y aun teníamos todo 1 día para convivir todo el clan cullen.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- Les pregunte yo siempre tan entusiasta, y todos se quedaron pensando, cuando de repente comenzaron los problemas.  
Un grupo de modelos inglesas se hospedaban en el hotel, y al parecer tendrían una sesión de fotos en traje de baño por cómo iban vestidas, los chicos al ver esto pusieron una cara de felicidad con morbo y entre ellos se secreteaban:

-Oh Dios miren esto- … -Guao que buen cuerpo tienen todas- … -Esto es genial- Y así los comentarios seguían, y las chicas también se les quedaban viendo pícaramente

Rosalie, Bella, Esme y yo sabíamos que solo hacían esos comentarios para molestarnos, esas chicas eran bonitas pero no tanto como nosotras. Pero de todos modos nos pusimos súper celosas las 4.

-Jass no quieres un plato- Le dije a mi esposo.

-¿Un plato?... ¿Para qué?- Me dijo sin apartar la vista de donde estaban esas mujeres.

-Para que te detenga la baba que se te está cayendo- Le respondí muy enojada

-Chicas por favor no se estarán poniendo celosas, ¿cierto?- Nos dijo Emmett en tono burlón

-Hemos estado toda una eternidad con ustedes, y saben que nos las dejaremos de amar aunque quisiéramos- Prosiguió Edward

-Sí, Edward tiene razón además no tiene nada de malo ver a otras chicas de vez en cuando… o si Alice- Me cuestiono mi marido.

Las 4 pusimos una cara de enojo y no dijimos nada, porque ellos solo querían molestarnos y no dejaríamos que lo lograran.  
De repente 3 chicos realmente apuestos se acercaron a nosotras al parecer también eran modelos porque venían en traje de baño.

-Hola, disculpen, perdón si soy inoportuno pero nos preguntábamos si les gustaría venir a ver la sesión de fotos que tendremos, comenzamos dentro de 15 minutos- Nos dijo un rubio de ojos azules y con un perfecto abdomen, la verdad era muy apuesto.

-Claro, si a sus novios no les importa- Nos dijo esta vez un moreno muy alto y con el cabello corto mientras miraba a los 4 vampiros que al parecer se estaban poniendo algo celosos.

-No, no pueden ir, porque ya vamos de salida- Dijo Emmett mientras empujaba a su esposa a la entrada del hotel. –Pero porque no Emmett, así tú también puedes ver a las chicas en traje de baño- Lo retaba Rose mientras se reía –No Rosalie es un viaje en familia ya vámonos- Se puso ya más serio, y mi hermana no se contenía la risa.

-Lo siento chicos pero no, ellas vienen con nosotros- Dijo mi esposo también mientras me abrazaba y me llevaba a la salida –No es tan divertido cuando ahora es al revés ¿no?- Hice sentir culpable a mi Jass.  
Carlisle y Edward hicieron lo mismo y aquellos 3 hombres se fueron.

-Creo que las chica y yo nos meremos una disculpa no creen- Les dijo mi madre regañándolos a los 4.

-Perdón- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras nos abrazaban

-Ahora si nos pondremos de acuerdo de a donde iremos... o quieren regresar a ver a esas exibidoras- Les dije

-Bueno que les parece si vamos todos al Palacio de Westminster ósea donde se encuentra el Big Ben-

-Nooo, que caso no es suficiente con la escuela Edward- Protesto Emmett

-No te haría nada mal un poco de cultura en tu cabeza hueca Emmett- Le dijo Edward mientras todos reíamos.

-Hay que ir mejor al Real Jardín Botánico de Kew yo adoro las plantas ya ahí hay unas preciosas- Dijo mi madre

-No mama, ahí no, mejor vamos a dar un paseo en barco por el río Támesis es un lugar precioso y tranquilo- Aporto Rosalie

-No, mejor hay que ir aOxford Street es un mercado inmenso de tiendas que…-

-NOOOOO- Gritaron todos, no entendía porque les molestaba tanto ir de compras conmigo pero pues me limite a hacer un puchero y callarme.

-Entonces… mejor que decida Nessie ¿A dónde quieres ir pequeña?- Dijo Rose

-A todos los lugares que dijeron- Dijo mientras mostraba esa enorme sonrisa que heredo de Edward.

-Pues bien, visitáramos cada uno de los lugares mencionados- Dijo Carlisle

Y así recorrimos el Palacio de Westminster donde Edward y Bella se entusiasmaron mucho pues les fascinaba la historia, ese par son tal para cual, también fuimos a el Real Jardín Botánico de Kew, a Esme le encanto ir pues compro varias semillas para plantar en la tienda de regalos y se maravilló con la gran cantidad de plantas que había, seguimos con el río Támesis fue un lugar que a todos nos gustó mucho pues disfrutamos del paseo en barco que tuvimos acompañado de una música armoniosa… y por fin, mi lugar favorito… Oxford Street compre un sin fin de cosas, ropa para mí, para mi Jass, para mi sobrina, artículos para mi habitación etc. todo eso fue genial.  
No la habíamos pasado de maravilla nos gustó mucho los lugares que conocimos y pasamos un gran tiempo en familia. Ya regresábamos al hotel cuando de repente otra visión… esta vez la podía ver muy claramente estaba Rosalie con… una… ¡panza de embarazada¡ junto a la chimenea de nuestra casa en una mecedora y acariciándose el vientre.  
Por mi mente volaron muchas cosas ¡Que estaba pasando¡ ¿Sera que mis visiones están fallando? ¡Rosalie embarazada¡ ¡Como era eso posible¡ ¡Se supone que somos vampiros¡ y de repente la voz de mi marido me saco de mis pensamientos

-Alice ¿ahora que viste?- Sonaba preocupado pues al parecer le di una impresión de que me había ofuscado.

Tarde en contestarle, pues no sabía si decirle o no, pero decidí que lo mejor era mentirle y hablar primero con Edward pues de seguro ya había leído mis pensamientos

-Amor ¿todo bien?-

-Si… solo vi lo linda que me voy a ver con toda la ropa que me compre- Le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa.

-A de acuerdo- Me contesto normalmente.

Definitivamente necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, pues de verdad que estaba confundida.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, que tal las visiones de Alice sera que Carlisle si encontrara en gen dejen sus reviews y sugerencias los quieroo, y proximamente el capitulo 5_


	5. Chapter 5 Confesiones a Alice

**Lo escribi rapido espero y les guste ;)  
**

* * *

****

Capitulo 5

**Edward Pov.**

Veníamos de regreso en el taxi después de haber visitado unos lugares preciosos en Londres, cuando de repente leí los pensamientos de Alice…¡Rose embarazada¡… estaba igual de sorprendido que ella ¿Sera que Carlisle si encontrara el gen de para volvernos más humanos y Rose por fin pueda embarazarse? También mi hermana a través de sus pensamientos dijo que quería hablar de esto conmigo, enseguida le envié un mensaje a Carlisle sin que nadie viera avisándole que tenía que hablar urgentemente con el apenas llegáramos a donde nos hospedamos y me respondió que sí y que me vería en el bar que había ahí, pues también él se tenía que enterar de lo que había visto Alice.  
Llegamos al hotel y bajamos todos cada quien se fue para su habitación excepto Alice y yo.

-Bella tengo que hablar unas cosas con Alice-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No… bueno… es que es complicado- Le dije como si fuera algo sin importancia

-Edward no me asustes… ¿Qué acaso no puedes decirme?-

-Por el momento lo mejor será que no cielo, pero no te preocupes pues no es nada malo, te lo prometo-

-De acuerdo pero me dirás ¿cierto?-

-Claro que si, en cuanto sea el momento indicado, bueno subo en un momento, por lo mientras acuesta a la niña pues debe de estar agotada- Le dije esto mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

-De acuerdo te veo más al rato-

-Si- y me aleje de ellas para hablar con mi hermana

Alice se acercó a mi después de haberle mentido a Jasper diciéndole que iría conmigo para ayudarme a buscar una sorpresa para Bella, era una excusa muy tonta pero este se la creyó.

-No pudiste haberle dado una mejor excusa- Le dije a Alice ya un poco más alejados mientras íbamos para el bar que había en el hotel.

-Pues no se me ocurrió una mejor idea Edward, además sabes que no me gusta mentirle a mi esposo… ahora regresando al tema de Rosalie… ¿Qué está pasando?, y sé que tú sabes algo, porque has estado portándote algo raro con Carlisle– Me dijo ella algo confundida, al parecer creo que no se disimular muy bien los secretos.

-Sí, de hecho sí, pero creo que Carlisle será el más indicado para hablarte de esto y ya viene en camino-

-De acuerdo- Asintió mi hermana mientras aún se le notaba la cara de confundida por aquella visión.

Esperamos a nuestro padre un par de minutos y llego de inmediato.

-Ya estoy aquí supongo que los 2 quieren hablar conmigo, que necesitan- Dijo mientras todos nos sentábamos en una mesa algo alejada de las personas para que nadie nos viera.

-Sí, tuve una visión y enserio estoy muy confundida pues se trataba de…- Cuando de repente antes de que la duendecillo continuara hablando se acercó un mesero hacia nosotros.

-Caballeros, señorita, les gustaría ver la carta- Nos preguntó el mesero muy respetuosamente tomándonos la orden, nosotros no comíamos ni bebíamos nada así que para disimular solo pedimos un par de copas.

-Mmm esta noche solo serán un par de copas, Alice que quieres- Le pregunte a mi hermana

-Solo un Martini seco de arándanos- Dijo mi hermana como si siempre bebiera eso.

-Yo quiero un whisky escoses- Dijo mi padre también, me limite a sonreír un poco pues se oían como si supieran mucho de bebidas.

-A mí solo tráigame un vaso de agua-

-De acuerdo enseguida se los traigo, COM permiso- Finalizo el joven que nos atendía y se alejó.

-Sí, hija continua- Decía Carlisle con un tono más serio pues sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Como les decía, papa en mi visión… vi… a Rosalie embarazada ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?-

-Papa creo que es hora que le digas también a Alice-

-Tienes razón Edward… Alice hace algunos meses en una convención que tuve en Alaska conocí a una mujer llamada Romina, también es vampira y una fantástica científica me hablo sobre unos genes que había estado fabricando para que los vampiros tuviéramos la oportunidad de tener más características humanas como comer, dormir o… en el caso de las mujeres embarazarse sin esto tener alguna consecuencia en los poderes que poseemos, una de las razones por las que vine a Londres es para reencontrarme de nuevo con ella debido a que vive aquí y también asistirá a la convención, hablamos y le comente que a mí me encantaría ayudarle en ese experimento que está realizando, pues me gustaría que todos ustedes que volvieran a disfrutar su vida que tenían antes y sé que esto les haría muy felices a todos-

-¿Y eso es posible?

-Romina me había comentado que estaba teniendo excelentes resultados pues logro inventar un tipo de antídoto que se aplica en la piel para no brillar tanto a la luz del sol y que lo seguía perfeccionando-

-De acuerdo… ¿y porque nos lo ocultaste a todos?-

De repente el camarero nos interrumpió

-Señorita su Martini, señor su whisky, señor su agua, se les ofrece algo mas- Dijo el joven mientras nos entregaba nuestras bebidas

-No eso sería todo, gracias- Le dije

-De nada señor, COM permiso- El mesero se fue y Carlisle continuo hablando

-Hija no quise decirle nada a la familia porque lo que menos quiero es decepcionarlos si este invento no se logra, sé que a todos ustedes les gustaría mucho poder volver a ser un poco más humanos, así que quiero esperar para ver si lo logro o no y ya después decirles.

-Está bien pero… ¿Qué hay con lo que vi de Rosalie, se va a poder embarazar?-Dijo mi hermana algo emocionada.

-No lo sé, me tomo por sorpresa tu visión, no me lo esperaba, pero en definitiva es algo muy bueno y esperemos y pronto se haga realidad aunque no hay que entusiasmarnos demasiado.

-¿Y supongo que quieren que les mienta a los demás no?-

-Solo ocultárselos en lo que termina el viaje, quiero que sea solo un secreto entre nosotros 3, mañana me voy a reunir con mi colega y supongo que comenzare a ver el trabajo que haya realizado y en base a eso sabré si decírselos o no, ¿cuento contigo Alice?-

-Claro que si papa y quiero que sepas que si algo de esto sale mal no tienes por qué sentirte culpable y mucho menos decepcionado, la familia y yo te queremos mucho y yo sé que estaría genial poder dormir o embarazarse… pero si no se puede no hay ningún problema, yo soy muy feliz como soy y todo es gracias a ti… y pues cuentas con todo mi apoyo -

-Gracias Alice enserio gracias, tus palabras me alientan mucho- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y con brillo en los ojos.

-Yo digo lo mismo que ella pero al doble- Se rieron entre dientes por mi comentario.

-Gracias a ti también hijo- Dijo mi padre.

Regamos las 3 bebidas en una maseta que había junto a nosotros sin que nadie viera, y estuvimos conversando por otro rato acerca de ese tema, le pedimos la cuenta al mesero, pagamos y nos fuimos.

-Bueno vallan a sus habitaciones supongo que Bella y Jasper ya deben de estarlos esperando-

-¿No vienes también?- Le pregunte a mi padre mientras nos dirigíamos al hotel.

-No, quiero estar un rato solo, estaré bien lo prometo-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Carlisle-

-Si- Nos dijo con una expresión de tranquilidad y se salió de hotel, al parecer a caminar un poco.

-Papa debe estar estresado no crees Eddy- Inicio una conversación Alice mientras íbamos por el elevador a nuestras habitaciones.

-Sí, pero pues mientras nosotros le demos nuestro apoyo no se sentirá así créeme- Le dije con sinceridad a Alice

-Bueno nos vemos mañana hermano y consíguele algo bonito a Bella para que mi Jass no sospeche mi mentira-

-Si no te preocupes ya veré que hago-

Cada quien se retiró a su habitación. Y para perder el tiempo Bella y yo conversamos sobre la visita en Londres pero estaba demasiado desconcentrado pensando en ese gen.  
Por fin empezaba ponerse claro el cielo revise el reloj y ya eran las 8 de la mañana en este momento Carlisle debe ir ya a encontrarse con Romina y espero y todo salga bien.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustadoo, interesante el personaje que anexe a la historia no? Romina, en el capitulo 6 se revelara todo esperenlo proximamente


	6. Chapter 6 Encuentro con Romina

**Soy fanatica de la medicina y esperoo y puedan entender las hipotesis que hize sobre los experimentos de Romina espero y lo disfruten pues el capitulo estta muy interesante y habra un personaje nuevo ;)  
**

* * *

****

Capitulo 6

**Carlisle Pov.**

Después de haber estado con Edward y Alice en el bar decidí salir a caminar un rato pues necesitaba despejarme un poco de mis pensamientos, me sorprendió mucho la visión que tuvo Alice sobre Rose, será que si lograre descubrir ese gen, todo eso lo sabré solo en unas cuantas horas.  
Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente sonó mi celular y era mi esposa Esme

-Bueno- Conteste mi celular

-_Carlisle te encuentras bien- _Dijo Esme algo preocupada

Sí, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?- La cuestione

-Es que ha transcurrido una hora desde que Alice y Edward llegaron de verse contigo y pensé que te había pasado algo- Me dijo mi esposa un poco más calmada. Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza ni siquiera había visto la hora.

-Lo siento amor, no fue mi intención asustarte, estoy bien solo decidí salir a caminar un poco pero ya voy de regreso.

-Está bien aquí te espero-

-Si llegare pronte- Y colgué el celular.

Llegue al hotel y me entretuve leyendo un poco y hablando con Esme, note que ya estaba amaneciendo y ya casi era hora de irme así que me di un baño y me dispuse a salir.

-Bueno, ya me voy nos veremos más tarde- Le dije a mi esposa mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Sí, que te valla bien- Me contesto ella con esa bella sonrisa.

Salí del hotel a las 8 de la mañana con mucho nervio, tome un taxi y fui camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la convención.  
Por fin llegue, me baje del auto y entre.

-Buenos días- Me dijo una señorita que al parecer estaba a cargo de este evento.

-Hola buenos días- Le respondí amablemente.

-Viene a la convención- Me pregunto ella

-Si así es-

-De acuerdo me podría dar su nombre-

-Doctor Carlisle Cullen- Le dije mientras revisaba mi nombre en una lista

-Claro doctor, acompáñeme por favor es por aquí-

-Gracias- Le agradecí por guiarme a donde estaban todos

Cuando entre había muchas personas, salude a algunos colegas que también habían sido invitados,habia algunas mesas con proyectos e inventos de algunos medicos los estuve revsando y sin duda eran interesantes.  
De repente me llego el olor de otro vampiro y enseguida seguí el rastro, pues de seguro se trataba de Romina.

-Hola Carlisle- Sonó una voz melodiosa de tras mío osea la de Romina, ella era una persona muy hermosa tenía que admitirlo, era alta, delgada, con una enorme sonrisa, de cabello corto rojizo, con unas facciones muy finas, la piel muy blanca como la mía y esos ojos cafés amarillentos pues también se alimentaba de animales, más que una científica parecía modelo.

-Hola- Le conteste gustoso de verla mientras nos estrechábamos las manos y nos saludábamos con un beso en la mejilla

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Carlisle- Me dijo mostrando esos enormes y bonitos dientes que tenía

-A mí también me da gusto Romina-

-Dime como han estado tú y la familia- Me pregunto alegremente

-Muy bien mi nieta crece cada vez más y mi familia la sobrelleva, todo normal-

-Que bien por ustedes-

-Y tu- Le pregunte a Romina

-Pues yo he estado muy bien, hace un mes que me case obviamente también con uno de nuestra especie- dijo en voz bajita esa ultima parte –Y pues he estado trabajando en los experimentos que te había comentado y todo va excelente y con tu ayuda sé que lograremos avanzar mas -

-Por supuesto que sí y ten por seguro que te ayudare en todo lo que necesites-

Entonces a través de un altavoz nos dijeron a todos los presentes que nos sentáramos pues iba a haber una exposición acerca de algunos avances en la medicina.

-Esto ya va a comenzar, así que si te parece al terminar esto vamos a mi casa para que veas en lo que he estado trabajando, claro... si no tienes ningún inconveniente-

-No, no hay ningún problema y yo con mucho gusto voy-

-Muy bien, vamos ya agarrar buenos lugares- Concluyo la conversación mientras mostraba una vez más su sonrisa y nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaban acomodadas las sillas, tomamos asiento y estuvimos escuchando todos los avances en la medicina de este año durante unas horas, tuvimos recesos de algunos minutos donde podíamos comer o tomar algo de lo que nos ofrecían, Romina y yo agarramos algunos aperitivos sin comérnoslos solo era para disimular.  
Salimos aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde de la convención, y nos fuimos a su casa en su coche, ella vivía algo retirada de la ciudad en una casa que estaba cerca de las montañas y del bosque así como la mía, bajamos del coche y nos dispusimos a entrar.

-Adelante, pasa-

-Gracias- le dije mientras observaba la casa que era muy lujosa

-Adrien, baja- Le grito Romina a su marido que al parecer se encontraba en casa, aquel joven bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se aproximó a nosotros

-Mira él es el doctor Carlisle Cullen de quien te había hablado, Carlisle él es mi esposo Adrien-

-Es un gusto- Le dije mientras nos estrechábamos las manos

-El gusto es mío, mi esposa me ha hablado mucho de usted- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Conversamos por un rato Adrien parecía buen tipo, tenía los labios carnosos era aún más alto que romina, también era delgado, pelo negro corto y con enormes ojos de un color rojo por lo que me contaron tenía apenas 1 año de haberse convertido en vampiro asi que era practicamente un neofito y trabajaba de abogado.

-Bueno amor, el doctor y yo estaremos en mi laboratorio-

-De acuerdo, yo también estaré en mi despacho revisando unos papeles para la corte de mañana, Doctor un placer conocerlo nos vemos después-

-Igualmente Adrien, hasta luego- Le dije mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. Subió las escaleras y se fue.

-Mi laboratorio esta por aquí, sígame- Bajamos al que parecía ser un sótano pero todo lo contrario, había varios instrumentos, mesas, aparatos electrónicos y muchas sustancias.

-Guao, que grande es este lugar-

-Sí, no tiene mucho que compramos la casa así que en vez de sótano quise construir un laboratorio, y es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo… Bueno a lo que vinimos, acompáñame por aquí Carlisle- Dijo Romina mientras se dirigía a una mesa con varias mezclas y bastantes tubos de ensaye.

-Ya te había comentado de el antídoto que estaba perfeccionando para que nuestra piel no irradiara tanto brillo-

-Si, eso me habías dicho-

-Bueno pues ahora está listo, combine algunos fluidos de animales como el de camaleón que sabes que la piel que posee es capaz de camuflajearse, algunos aceites que absorben el brillo y una que otras sustancias pase a ponerle un poco de humectante y salió una especie de loción lo puse en este atomizador y mira pruébalo- Procedí a rociarme un poco de esa mezcla en las manos y solo parecía como otra capa transparente de piel.

-Ahora observa…- Procedió a traer hasta mí una especie de linterna pero que irradiaba unos rayos como los del sol, puso la linterna hacia mis manos y en vez de que brillaran como diamantes no pasó nada, me sorprendí bastante pues volví a recordar cómo se veía mi piel ante el sol antes de ser vampiro y sentí algo de nostalgia.

-Doc… ¿estás bien?- Me pregunto Romina pues noto la nostalgia que invadió mi rostro.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que… ya no recordaba cómo se veía mi piel en el sol, antes de ser vampiro.

Soltó una sonrisa y me dijo –Lo se lo mismo me paso a mí y créeme que es increíble-

-¿Y funciona igual con el sol?-

-Pues, ya lo he probado otras veces ante el sol y es igual, además tiene una duración de todo 1 día y es contra el agua-

-¿De verdad?- Dije emocionado

-Sí, tarde algunos años pero por fin lo logre, lo usamos mi marido y yo una que otra vez cuando salimos a la playa o cosas a la luz del sol-

-¿Y podrás hacer más? -

-Claro, solo que cuesta un poquito hallar todos los ingredientes pero una botella de estas aguanta unas 500 rociadas y una personas necesita alrededor de 10 rociadas para todo su cuerpo.

-Esto es sorprendente- Le dije muy feliz

-Créeme que si. Bueno ahora sigueme de este lado, después de haber logrado este avance proseguí a realizar otro invento, cree unos óvulos especiales con ADN de humanos y ADN de vampiros y algunos otros químicos, estos se cultivaran en las mujeres vampiras y con la fecundación de un espermatozoide tendrán bebes mitad humanos, mitad vampiros como lo es tu nieta, el único inconveniente es que este procedimiento solo se podrá llevar a cabo 1 vez por persona. Los óvulos están listos pero ahora necesito una persona en quien implantarlos para probar mi hipótesis y tenerle un seguimiento para ver si progresa.

-Entonces supongo que quieres que te ayude en esa parte de la encubacion ¿no?

-Pues la verdad… si… quería probarlo en una de tus hijas, pero pues esto traerá consigo síntomas muy dolorosos como los que vivió la esposa de tu hijo.

-¿Pero entonces ellas correrian el riesgo de morir?

-No, no creo pero si se les regresaran características humanas como hambre, sed, sueño los síntomas de una embarazada… es algo así como salir de la conversión de vampiro durante la gestación del bebe y después de dar a luz volverse a convertir y volver a sentir todo el dolor de la conversión, pero no sé si tus hijas estarían dispuestas.

-Pues, mira, no sé si sea una buena señal… pero te había comentado de mi hija Alice puede ver el futuro, y recientemente vio a mi hija Rosalie embarazada y dice que estaba perfectamente bien-

-En serio… eso es fantástico, es algo genial ¿no crees?, entonces mi experimento si va a resultar- Dijo muy emocionada.

-Pues tal vez si pero necesitaría hablar primero con la familia para comentarles esto y ver si aceptan- Le comente

-Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo-

Seguimos conversando otro rato acerca de ese tema sobre los embarazos vampíricos y después prosiguió a decirme su siguiente invento.

-Bueno, ahora he desarrollado un antídoto para poder reactivar otra vez nuestro lagrimal consta de unas gotas que contienen una especie de sustancia que hace llorar al ojo de acuerdo a sus emociones, pero sigo aun perfeccionándolas.

-Así que… ¿podremos volver a llorar?- Dije con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Pues si esto resulta bien, yo creo que si-

-Guau, esto es sorprendente-

Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba obscureciendo.

-Oh al parecer ya es tarde, mi familia debe de estar esperándome, lo mejor será que me retire-

-Si, voy por las llaves del coche para llevarte-

-No ya te di suficientes molestias por hoy, preferiría irme en taxi-

-Carlisle sabes que no es ninguna molestia, para mí es un placer convivir con los de nuestra clase y espero pronto poder conocer a tu familia en persona-

-Tenlo por seguro, pronto te los presentare y a ellos también les dará gusto conocerte, pero pues preferiría irme en un taxi por esta ocasion-

-De acuerdo como gustes, voy a traer el teléfono-

Fue por el teléfono y llamo a un taxi de sitio, el carro llego y me despedí de ella.

-Romina, fue un gusto verte de nuevo, nos volvemos a encontrar en 2 días que será la próxima reunión con todos los médicos-

-Lo mismo digo Carlisle, nos vemos en 2 días y espero y me traigas una respuesta sobre el experimento-

-Tendré que hablarlo con la familia pero ya te daré una respuesta para entonces-

-Ok, nos vemos-

-Adiós, despídeme de Edrian- Le dije mientras nos estrechábamos las manos y nos dábamos un beso en la mejilla.

Subí al coche y me fui directo al hotel aún seguía sorprendido y ofuscado de tantas cosas en las que ya había avanzado Romina y lo bien que lo había hecho, ahora solo quedaba probar el experimento de los embriones que había cosechado, y por la visión de Alice teníamos todo a nuestro favor, ya era hora de confesárselos a la familia para ver si me apoyan en este loco pero extraordinario plan y espero y todo resulte bien.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustadoo ya en el proximo capitulo se sabra que piensa la familia cullen de todo este asunto y cuales seran los sentimientos encontrados Decepcion, Felicidad, Nostalgia, Tristeza, Pronto lo publicare yy dejen sus reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 Reacciones de la familia

****

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste a todos

* * *

**Capitulo 7  
**  
**Alice Pov.**

Ya era el segundo día en Londres y fue un día largo primero mi adorable esposo y yo recorrimos un centro comercial llamado Covent Gardendonde había alrededor de unas 100 tiendas y compre muchas cosas fabulosas y muy bonitas, llevamos todo eso al hotel, después, Jasper y yo secuestramos a nuestra preciosa sobrina Nessie para llevarla a London Zoo un Zoológico muy grande y popular que había en el centro, y por ultimo Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jass y yo salimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna en Green Park un lugar realmente bonito y grande, incluso hicimos unas cuantas carreras sin que nadie nos fuera a ver.  
Llegamos al hotel y me metí a darme un baño, mientras me bañaba tuve una visión… era Carlisle y me di cuenta de que ya iba a revelar el secreto a toda la familia sobre el experimento que estaba llevando a cabo.  
Sentí algo de angustia pues no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar la familia, además de que también me enteraría como resulto todo con Romina.  
Salí del baño me cambie y vi a mi Jassy tan perfecto y guapo como siempre sentado en un sofá de la habitación leyendo unas revistas.

-Fue un gran día verdad- Le dije a mi esposo mientras me acomodaba en su regazo y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Sí estuvo bien, Londres es una ciudad bonita-

Comenzamos a besarnos y de repente oímos mi celular que estaba sonando.

-No contestes- Me dijo Jasper mientras me seguía besando y acariciando.

-Perdón bebe pero qué tal si es una emergencia- Le dije y fui corriendo a agarrar mi teléfono.

-Es Edward- Le dije agitando mi celular

-Que pasa Eddy-… -_Alice, nuestro padre quiere hablar con toda la familia de ya sabes que-…_ -De acuerdo en donde nos vemos-… -_En su habitación, trae a Jasper y dense prisa-…-_Ok, Jasper y yo vamos para allá en unos minutos-… -_Si, y Alice, no olvides que hay que apoyar a papa-…-_ Si no te preocupes lo apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario-… -_Está bien-... –_Bye-…_ -Bye_- Termine mi conversación y me calle unos segundos pues estaba preocupada.

-¿Que ocurre Alice?-

-Edward quiere que ambos vallamos a la habitación de papa y mama porque Carlisle tiene algo que anunciarles a ustedes-

**-**Anunciarles ¿ósea que tú sabes algo y no me lo habías dicho?- Me dijo mi marido algo molesto.

-Perdóname Jasper pero es que prometí no decirle nada a nadie, pronto tú también te enteraras ahora- Le dije para calmarlo un poco

-Enterarme de que- Dijo algo alterado

-Papa será el indicado para decirles, por favor no te enojes conmigo ¿sí? Ni tampoco con el-

Los dos fuimos a la habitación de Carlisle y cuando entramos estaba toda la familia a excepción de Nessie.

-Papa ya estamos todos aquí quieres decirnos que sucede- Le dijo Emmett a papa con la misma cara de confusión que Jasper

-Primero que nada quiero que sepan que esto solo lo hice por el bien y la felicidad de cada uno de ustedes y si lo mantuve en secreto fue para protegerlos y no darles falsas ilusiones- Menciono antes de comenzar a hablar.

Les explico lo mismo que a mí cuando me entere, primero les conto todo sobre romina, donde la conoció, la historia de ella, sobre su profesión, etc. Y comenzaron a surgir las preguntas.

-De acuerdo y ella que tiene de relevante- Menciono Jasper

Mi padre comenzó a decirles el porqué de su viaje, y sobre los experimentos de Romina.  
Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al enterarse de las características físicas que podíamos adquirir aun siendo vampiros gracias a la científica. Se asombraron bastante.

-Y enserió funciona… todo es- Pregunto impresionada mi madre

-Si después de la convención fuimos a su casa y me enseño todo lo que estaba preparando y todo funciona muy bien-

Papa siguió explicando otro rato lo que ya nos había mencionado a Edward y a mí, todos se molestaron y se decepcionaron un poco por no haberles dicho nada de esto Edward Carlisle y yo, y tenían razón pues si me lo hubieran ocultado a mí habría reaccionado igual.

-Y enserio funciona ese experimento de los embriones- Dijo Rosalie con algo de ilusión.

-Pues… hay otras 2 cosas que aún no he mencionado de ese experimento y te implica a ti Rose-

-¿A mí?, que es- Pregunto Rosalie algo confundida

-Romina… quiere que tú… la ayudes en esa parte del experimento, pues le conté cuanto es el deseo de embarazarte y le gustaría cosechar los embriones en ti-

-¿Qué, es enserio?- Dijo Rosalie mientras se quedaba seria y callada por unos momentos, todos volteamos a verla.

-Sí… y no sé si es una buena señal pero tu hermana tuvo una visión sobre ti ¿cierto Alice?- Me cuestiono Carlisle

-Así es, Rose…. te encontrabas tú en nuestra casa sentada en una silla cerca de la chimenea mientras te acariciabas el vientre enorme que tenías… ósea de una embarazada- Concluí mientras la miraba.

Rose cerro apretó muy fuerte los ojos y nos dijo -Es demasiado que procesar… discúlpenme- Y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Tengo que ir a verla- dijo Emmett mientras salía también de la habitación.

Al parecer a Rose le había pegado muy fuerte esta situación.

-Es normal que haya reaccionado así y la entiendo- Dijo Carlisle mientras todos se quedaban con caras de confundidos –Y entonces que opinan- Pregunto papa a todos.

-Yo, no sé pero me decepciono un poco que nos hayan ocultado esto a todos nosotros aunque haya sido por nuestro bien… aun así reconozco que esto es demasiado bueno e interesante para nosotros- Dijo mi Jassy y Carlisle solo se limitó a hacer unos gestos de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que mi marido pensaba.

-Yo estoy emocionada por el hecho de volver a sentirme un poco más humana sé que no llevo tanto tiempo siendo una vampira pero va a ser algo genial y asombroso para todos Carlisle, créeme-

-Gracias Bella siempre has sido buena con nosotros-

-Alice y yo, ya te lo habíamos mencionado papa y sabes que te apoyaremos en todo-

-Edward tiene razón y estamos en total disposición para esto- Le dije con una sonrisa para relajar un poco el ambiente.

De repente todos volteamos a ver a Esme y yo le dije –Mama tienes algo que agregar-

-Por ahora no chicos, necesito meditar un poco las cosas-

Todos asentimos ante esta respuesta pues de seguro quería hablarlo con Carlisle primero ya que también la había tomado por sorpresa.

Todos nos retiramos a nuestra habitación pues de seguro íbamos a hablar mucho con nuestras respectivas parejas.

**Esme Pov.**

Estaba muy confundida al escuchar todo esto aún no podía creerlo y lo más importante no podía creer que mi propio esposo me lo haya ocultado, siempre nos contábamos todo. Mis niños se fueron a su habitación y Carlisle y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Amor está todo bien- Me pregunto mi marido

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, se supone que siempre nos contamos todo, acaso un poco más de 100 años no te han servido para confiar en mí?- Le dije algo molesta

-Esme por supuesto que confió en ti, y los 120 años que llevamos de casados ha sido el tiempo más maravilloso de mi vida, si no te lo dije fue para no desilusionarte si esto no salía bien, además no creí que te fuera a importar tanto-

-Pues a mí sí me importa y me gustaría que fuera la última vez que me ocultaras algo-

-Esme enserio perdóname- Me dijo mi maridos mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba mis manos para besarlas –De verdad que tienes razón, y no fue justo que te lo ocultara, ¿me perdonas?- Me dijo poniendo esa cara a la cual no podía resistirme.

-De acuerdo te perdono- Dije soltando una risa pues con la cara que ponía siempre me convencia.

Seguimos hablando otro rato mi esposo y yo sobre este experimento y era realmente fascinante

**Emmett Pov.**

Cuando mi ángel salió corriendo yo fui tras de ella pues me puse en sus zapatos y debe de estar toda confundida por esto. Entre a la habitación y la vi sentada en nuestra cama con una cara al borde del llanto.

-Rose… ¿mi amor estas bien?- Le dije pero no me contesto -¿Necesitas algo, lo que sea?- No tenía idea de que hacer o que decirle -¿Quieres que te deje sola, que valla por Alice?- Estaba actuando como un tonto y solo preguntaba al lazar.

-Te necesito a ti- dijo antes de soltarse a llorar y en ese momento me sentí la persona más estúpida del planeta por no haber sabido que hacer, fui de prisa hasta donde estaba, me senté y la abrase fuertemente mientras comenzaba a soltar gemidos de llanto seco.

-¿Mi ángel que tienes?, que no es esto lo que habías soñado siempre… el deseo de poder convertirte en mama y formar una familia a mi lado, esa oportunidad que has estado buscando desde siempre, tener a un precioso bebe, con tu sonrisa, mis ojos, tu cabello y mis hoyuelos que te encantan- Se tranquilizó un poco cuando mencione esa última parte.

-Emmett, poder embarazarme sería lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar además de haberte conocido, pero… si esto no resulta bien y la visión de Alice cambia, no sé si podría aguantar tal desilusión-

-Rose… la vida y una gran científica te están dando la oportunidad de tener un bebe por primera vez aun siendo vampira, porque desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ya sé que las visiones de la duendecilla pueden ser subjetivas pero si vamos por el camino correcto y sabemos lo que hacemos no habrá problema con nada, y lograremos formar una familia solo tienes que tener mucha fe y esperanza- Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Gracias Emmett tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor-

-No me lo agradezcas, simplemente lo hago por el gran amor que te tengo-

-Me estoy portando muy egoísta osito aun no te he preguntado si a ti también te gustaría formar una familia conmigo- Dijo un poco mas calmada y viéndome a los ojos

-No lo sé Rosalie, no lo sé- Me calle unos segundos y ella se quedó asustada por mi respuesta –Sabes que es broma, lo que a ti te haga feliz siempre me hará feliz a mí también, y convertirme en padre sería lo más genial y la más grande experiencia que podría tener-

-Pero Emmett si no logro ser una buena madre, y si arrastrar a un ser indefenso a convertirse en un vampiro está mal-

-Amor mira a Edward y Bella son unos tontos y aun así criaron a una maravillosa niña llamada Nessie con el apoyo de todos nosotros, acaso no te gustaría que a ti te pasara lo mismo-

-Tienes razón, te amo muchísimo Emmett-

-Yo más Rose, como no tienes idea- Dije eso y nos comenzamos a besar dulcemente como si ambos recibiéramos un gran apoyo con ese beso, nos quedamos ahí como por una hora, abrazados y tirados en la cama imaginando como seria nuestro bebe. De repente ella se levantó y me dijo

-Bueno, ahora vamos a ver a papa para decirle lo que decidí y empezar lo antes posible con esto-

-Por supuesto que si-

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de nuestros padre y tocamos antes de entrar.

-Adelante- Se oyó la voz de mi madre.

-¿Cómo estas Rose?- Pregunto Esme a Rosalie mientras la abrazaba con todo el amor y comprensión de una madre.

-Estoy bien mama, y quería comunicarles algo a los 2-

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Pregunto papa

-Hable con Emmett y lo he analizado… quiero darme la oportunidad de poderme embarazar, como ustedes saben es algo que yo anhelo mucho y de verdad me gustaría intentarlo, y esperaría que me apoyen- Les dijo mi esposa ilusionadamente.

-Hija yo siempre te apoyare en las decisiones que tomes y estoy de acuerdo en que te des esta oportunidad y pruebes a ver qué pasa-

-Gracias mama-

-No agradezcas mi niña, te adoro a ti y a tus hermanos- Le dijo mi madre a Rosalie mientras me volteaba a ver en esa última parte.

-Por supuesto que yo también te apoyo Rose, solo quiero que estés consiente de todos los síntomas que este embarazo tendrá ya que será parecido al de Bella-

-Sí, eso lo se Carlisle así que me gustaría conocer a Romina para que hablemos de todo eso-

-Si está bien, ella también quiere conocerlos a todos ustedes, la llamare para que mañana mismo se conozcan y ella te explique más detalladamente todo este proceso-

-Muy bien y gracias a todos por apoyarme, enserio-

Estaba ansioso por conocer a Romina y muy emocionado de poder convertirme en papa.

* * *

Espero_ y les haya gustado, que tal la reaccion de Rosalie ¡ PORFIN SE PODRA CONVERTIR EN MAMA¡ esperen el siguientes capitulo donde conoceran a Romina y empezaran el proceso del embarazo, sigan dejando sus comentarios porfa._


	8. Chapter 8 Conciendo a la cientifica

**Rosalie Pov.**

Había tomado una decisión, me estaban dando la oportunidad de poder convertirme en madre y no la iba a desaprovechar. Por muchos años ese sueño me atormentaba y sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón por el hecho de nunca poder embarazarme, cuando nació Nessie me emocione y sentí mucha alegría pero tenía que tener en cuenta que solo era mi sobrina, ahora con este experimento ese vacío se está llenando y de algo estaba segura… que me costara lo que costara iba a hacerlo.**  
**Carlisle llamo por teléfono a Romina comunicándole lo que había decidido y diciéndole que era hora de que nos conociéramos en persona ella acepto y nos invitó a su casa el día siguiente. Todos estábamos ansiosos de conocerla sobre todo yo porque esa mujer que todavía no conocía tenía en sus manos mi felicidad y estaba muy agradecida por ello, salimos todos del hotel y agarramos un taxi durante el trayecto iba muy nerviosa.

-¿Nervios?- Dijo mi hermana Alice sonriéndome

-Muchos, créeme- Le dije mientras me mordía las uñas, me sorprendí mucho pues morderme las uñas me parecía repulsivo.

-Tranquilízate Rose, todo saldrá excelente- Me animo Jasper que dejo ver una de sus pocas sonrisas.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla-Le dije impaciente.

-Pues ya no habrá problema con ello porque ya llegamos- Dijo mi padre y un escalofrió entro por todo mi cuerpo.

Nos bajamos del taxi era una casa muy hermosa y grande, tocamos el timbre y respire muy hondo, Emmett se limitó a apretarme la mano como signo de apoyo. De repente salió una mujer realmente bonita alta, pelirroja y con facciones muy bellas.

-Carlisle hola, por favor pasen- Le dijo Romina a mi padre, mientras todos entrabamos a su sala, donde por el olor ya se encontraba otro vampiro que al parecer era su pareja.

-Es un gusto por fin conocer a todos en persona- Dijo muy entusiasta Romina mientras nos observaba bien a todos y su marido se colocaba junto a ella.

-Romina, Edrian… ellos son mi familia, ella es mi esposa Esme, mis hijos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward, su esposa Bella y mi nieta Renesme- Nos presentó Carlisle. Romina nos saludó a todos con un cálido beso en la mejilla al igual que su esposo algo muy europeo, a todos nos pareció algo raro pero respondimos al saludo pues no queríamos hacerles una grosería, a mi sobrina le apretó los cachetes y le dio un dulce que tenía en uno de los bolsillos del vestido que traía puesto.

-Bueno me da mucho gusto que estén aquí, como ya lo dijo Carlisle yo soy Romina y él es mi esposo Edrian- Dijo simpáticamente la científica

-Un placer- Se limitó a decir el hombre pues al parecer el olor de Nessie lo incomodo un poco ya que a simple vista se podría ver que aún era neófito, pero sabía controlarse bien.

-Les ofrecería algo de comer o beber pero no creo que sea necesario- Al decir esto todos soltamos una pequeña risa.

Estuvimos hablando con ellos por un largo rato, sobre nosotros, como nos conocimos, como nos convertimos en vampiros y… el embarazo de Bella, ellos también nos platicaron un poco de sus vida.

-Bueno pues a lo que vinieron, supongo que deben estar interesados por mis creaciones-

-Si bastante- Dijimos todos ansiosos

-Bueno pues acompáñenme por aquí- Respondió aquella

Bajamos a lo que parecía ser su laboratorio y empezó a mostrarnos las cosas que había hecho, la loción contra el sol, el experimento del lagrimal y… los embriones.

-Bueno que les parece- Nos preguntó la vampiro genio a todos

-Esto realmente fascinante- Dijo Edward

-Ya lo creo, poder sentirnos un poco más humanos es extraordinario- Dijo la duendecillo

-Sí, supongo que debes de haber invertido mucho tiempo en esto no- Afirmo Jasper

-Sí, aproximadamente 5 años-

-Es un largo tiempo- Dijo de nuevo mi gemelo.

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo y espero que no sea una indiscreción- Prosiguió Bella

-Claro pregúntame-

-¿Por qué empezaste a realizar todo esto, que te inspiro?-

-Cuando yo me convertí en vampira tenia aproximadamente 24 años y no fue algo que yo haya elegido tuve un accidente de auto con uno de mis tíos que era vampiro y casi muero, el por no sentir remordimiento decidió convertirme tratándome de hacer un bien, pero yo odiaba ser esto sentirme ya sabes un monstro por querer desear tanto beber la sangre de las personas… yo quería tener una forma para regresar a ser humana de nuevo, crecer, formar una familia y morir, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo, así que le di una buena cara a las cosas y preferí ya no estarme lamentando, estuve observando unas muestras que saque de mi ADN las estudie por un largo tiempo y los genes que poseemos como vampiros son muy valiosos ya que somos inmunes a todo, esta idea surgió de la nada simplemente me lo propuse como un juego curioso al principio pero al ver los resultados que logre supe iba por un buen camino y decidí seguir hasta crear algo bueno como lo tengo ahora- Finalizo Romina, y sentí algo raro en mi pecho pues era como si ella hubiera sentido exactamente lo mismo que sentimos Edward y yo al transformarnos, mi hermano volteo a verme y sentí como si su mirada me dijera que tenía razón ante lo que pensaba.

Pues que bien que lo hayas logrado, felicidades- Dijo mi madre.

-Gracias Esme, y tu Rosalie ¿qué opinas?- Me cuestiono la médica porque me limite a estar callada mientras nos enseñaba todo y antes de poder decir algo mi hermano me interrumpió.

-Que les parece si subimos un momento, para dejar a Rosalie y Emmett hablar con Romina más a gusto- Dijo mi hermano acertadamente pues al parecer leyó mis pensamientos y estaba agradecida por ello.

-Sí, buena idea Edward- Comento mi madre

-Adrien, Romina me había comentado que coleccionas barcos- Dijo mi padre mientras todos caminaban a la salida del laboratorio con el marido de Romina.

-Sí, así es los tengo en mi estudio, te llevare a verlos-

Todos salieron del laboratorio y solo nos quedamos ahí los 3 Emmett, Romina y yo.

-¿Más cómoda?- Pregunto Romina con una sonrisa.

-Sí, mucho… bueno pues como ya te lo había comentado mi padre, si me gustaría ayudarte en este experimento, pero aun no entiendo si podría ser posible que resulte.

-Bueno primero quiero que sepas que me siento realmente feliz y honrada porque me apoyes en esto-

-Créeme que yo me siento igual por pensar en mi para ayudarme a tener un bebe- Le dije con agradecimiento.

-Respecto a tu pregunta, combine genes que son de humano con los de un vampiro y logre después de tantos intentos cosechar unos embriones lo suficientemente fuertes y adaptables para poder crecer y desarrollarse dentro de una vampira apenas los fecunde un espermatozoide incluso si los implantara en una humana serian capaz de matarla, estos bebes serian igual a tu sobrina mitad-humanos y mitad-vampiros-

-De acuerdo entonces quiero hacerlo- Dije con mucha ilusión y aun sin poder creer todo lo que me dijo.

-Rosalie… quiero que tengas muy en claro todos los efectos que este embarazo traerá en ti, ya viste como fue el de tu cuñada Bella pues el tuyo será aun peor que eso, porque aparte de tener todos los síntomas y las hormonas de una embarazada, saldrás de la conversión por unos meses y después volverás a convertirte de nuevo a penas des a luz, sintiendo exactamente todo el dolor que sentiste la primera vez cuando te convertiste en vampira-

-Ósea que ¿Hay riesgo de que Rose muera?- Dijo mi Emmett algo alarmado

-No claro que no, pues se podría decir que lo *positivo* de este embarazo es que tu no morirás porque prácticamente ya tienes el veneno en la sangre así que inmediatamente empezara a actuar de nuevo, pero como les estaba diciendo será algo muy doloroso y difícil de sobrellevar-

-Romina- Empecé hablar -Como tú ya sabes las vampiras no podemos embarazarnos y la oportunidad que tú me estás dando de tener un bebe me llenaría mucho de alegría y es algo que cambiaría mi vida y la de Emmett para siempre, ahora ese milagro esta en tus manos y no me importa sufrir vivir lo mismo que vivió Bella yo voy a hacer lo posible para que ese bebe nazca sin importar todo lo que implique pues el deseo de ser madre es más fuerte que todo eso- Vi que a mi oso se le puso una cara de angustiado cuando dije eso pues él no quería verme sufrir pero estaba decidida y no me podía reprochar nada.

-Muy bien es decisión de ambos y yo encantada de esa respuesta-

Estuvimos hablando más a fondo del tema de los síntomas y aunque sé que sería doloroso y duro no me importaba, también decidimos que lo más conveniente sería llevar todo el proceso de mi embarazo en Forks pues estaría más cómoda tanto yo como mi familia y Romina estuvo en total acuerdo en transportar todo su equipo la residencia Cullen e implantarme los embriones haya pues habría más discreción.  
La doctora se aproximó a una mesa mostrándome los frascos donde se encontraban los óvulos que se implantarían en mi además me mostro un sinfín de hojas donde estaba anotado todo el procedimiento.

-Ahora dime cuando quieres empezar- Me pregunto mientras soltaba un suspiro grande.

-Desde ahora- Le dije muy decidida.

-Me agrada oír esas palabras, y tu cómo te sientes Emmett- Le preguntaba a mi esposo mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas de sus anaqueles.

-hahaha que te puedo decir Romina, ser padre sería algo maravilloso para mí y Rose, claro que durante el proceso del embarazo será duro para mi verla sufrir, pero ella ya tomó la decisión de intentarlo y no me queda otra más que apoyarla-

-Que bueno que pienses eso, porque yo estoy segura de que pronto lo lograremos créeme-

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo mi oso fanático

-Bueno Rosalie antes de iniciar todo el proceso de la fertilización, lleva alrededor de una semana comprobar tu compatibilidad con los embriones así que comenzaremos haciéndote una serie de análisis, mira ahí hay un baño y necesito que te quites toda la ropa y te pongas esta bata para comenzar el proceso-

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo- Entre al baño y comencé a desvestirme, me puse la bata y Salí.

-Muy bien Rose ahora recuéstate en esta camilla, y quiero que observes… esta es una mini cámara que introduciré dentro de ti para observar cómo está tu útero todo eso lo veremos en esta pantalla así que quiero que te relajes ¿está bien?- Me dijo mientras señalaba el monitor que había junto a ella

-Si- Le respondí y voltee a ver Emmett -Emm podrías quedarte junto de mi- Le pregunte con nervios a mi marido como si tuviera 8 años y fueran a darme una inyección.

-Claro que si amor- Me contesto con una sonrisa, tomo una silla y se puso junto a mí mientras sostenía mi mano y la acariciaba.

-Muy bien es hora de comenzar, Rose abre las piernas lentamente- Las abrí con algo de preocupación pues era la primera vez que alguien me examinaba de esa forma y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Eso es, ahora introduciré la cámara y si sientes alguna molestia o te lastimo solo dime- Dijo Romina aportándome confianza.

Comencé a sentir como deslizaba lentamente un tubo realmente pequeño y largo, no me dolió ni nada de eso, siguió revisándome por dentro con la mini cámara haciendo unos cuantos movimientos mientras anotaba una serie de cosas en unas hojas, yo solo me limitaba a apretar la mano de Emmett y mirarlo a los ojos con algo de preocupación

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Me tranquilizaba con sus palabras.

-Muy bien Rosalie ya casi finalizamos- Dijo Romina mientras seguía escribiendo lenguajes de científica.

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos y por fin retiro el tubo de mí.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, al parecer estas sana, ahora necesito tomarte una serie de muestras con hisopos solo serán 3 y es un proceso rápido.

-Sí, no hay problema- Le dije mientras la doctora introducía hisopos en mí y los metía en frascos de diferentes colores.

-Ok, ahora solo necesitamos uno más con la muestra de tu saliva, ten chupa este hisopo- Lo hice y lo deposito en un frasquito mientras anotaba unas cosas en él.

-Bien, iré mañana mismo a las afueras de Londres al laboratorio de un colega muy exitoso, él tiene el equipo necesario para examinar bien las muestras que acabo de tomar-

-Bueno y aproximadamente cuando tiempo lleva eso- Pregunte algo deseosa

-Alrededor de una semana, porque tienen que encubarse en un congelador y hacer una serie de análisis, así que será algo tardado-

-Tanto tiempo tendré que esperar- Dije algo desilusionada

-Sí, cariño al parecer sí, pero valdrá la pena-

-Tienes razón, pero me llamaras para decirme como va todo ¿no? Aunque sea malo- Le cuestione ansiosamente a Romina.

-Por supuesto te tendré al margen de todo, sin ocultarte nada-

-Muy bien, te lo agradezco- Le dije e hice una pausa -Tengo una última pregunta… aunque creo que suena tonta ¿Pero… mi marido y yo tendremos que intimar para fecundar los óvulos no?- Dije mientras miraba a Emmett apenada.

-No, esa es otra parte que olvide decirles… los embriones son muy delicados antes de que un espermatozoide los fecunde así que la penetración de Emmett podría matarlos, realizaremos una inseminación artificial-

-Ósea que a mí también me introducirá esa cámara doc- Dijo Emmett en tono burlón y preocupado.

-Hay Emmett, doctora ve con lo que lidio a diario- Le dije a Romina mientras Emmett me abrazaba y susurraba al oído –Aun así me amas- y tenía razón sus niñerías me encantaban.

La doctora se rio un poco y dijo –No claro que no, eso no será necesario solo necesitare unas muestras de tu semen pero si gustas puedo examinarte también-

-No, gracias estoy bien-

-De acuerdo- dijo la doctora aun riendo.

-Bueno yo creo que eso sería todo, ya puedes cambiarte Rose hay que ir arriba con su familia-

-Ok, ya vuelvo- Me cambie rápidamente y Salí.

Romina recogió y guardo todos los aparatos y mis muestras las puso en una caja de cristal, apago las luces y regresamos a donde estaban todos, Edward me miro con felicidad pues de seguro ya sabe que todo había salido bien.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Esme

-Excelente mama- Le dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y esta me la regresaba.

Conversamos otro lapso y por fin decidimos que ya era hora de irnos, Edrien nos pidió 2 taxis y llegaron rápidamente, todos fueron saliendo mientras se despedían de Romina y su marido yo me despedí al último de ella y sentí ganas de abrazarla lo que era raro en mi así que lo hice y le dije al oído –No sabes cómo te agradezco- Ella se limitó a corresponder el abrazo y decirme –De nada-

Regresamos al hotel y todos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación me recosté en mi cama y Emmett se puso junto de mi mientras me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos y jugaba con mi cabello, así nos quedamos toda la noche hablando y abrazados hasta el amanecer.


	9. Chapter 9 Ultimo dia en Londres

_Aqui les dejo el capitulo 9 de esta bonita historia espero que les guste._

* * *

****

Bella Pov.  


-Ya había transcurrido 1 semana desde que visitamos a Romina, pronto regresaría de su viaje fuera de Londres para darle el informe detallado a Rosalie de cómo había salido todo en sus análisis y ella esperaba impaciente. Los demás días habían pasado normal, todos salíamos a conocer la ciudad, Carlisle iba a su convención, Alice compraba como loca y nos arrastraba a Rose y a mí a acompañarla en contra de nuestra voluntad ya que la duendecilla creyó bueno empezar a comprar ropa de maternidad para la futura embarazada pues por experiencia su panza se hincharía al triple de su cabeza.  
Apenas estaba amaneciendo y como siempre mi preciosa princesa dormía y a mí me gustaba verla dormir, pues de cierto modo me recordaba a mi… me hundí un rato en mis pensamientos y de repente entro Edward a la habitación como siempre perfecto yo de vez en cuando aún me quedaba estupefacta al verlo, el me miro y me abraso por la cintura, comenzamos a besarnos pero después nos separamos al mismo tiempo ya que por el olor algún vampiro se acercaba.

-Es Emmett- Dijo con algo de desilusión y apartando su mirada de la mía pues quería que nos siguiéramos besando y de repente oímos el sonido toc toc que provenía de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-Pasa- Dijo Edward mientras Emm abría la puerta.

-Upps… al parecer creo que interrumpí algo- Dijo entre carcajadas y con un tono morboso, si aún fuera humana ya me habría ruborizado.

-Cállate Emmett, ¿Qué necesitas?- Le dijo mi marido a él gran oso.

-Bueno, Rose me mando para acá porque quiere hablar contigo a solas Bella- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Conmigo? Sobre que- Le pregunte algo confundida.

-No lo sé ni a mí me quiso decir, dijo que era algo de hermanas- Dijo abriendo más de lo normal los ojos.

-Oh, de acuerdo iré a verla, ya regreso- Dije mientras salía del cuarto y me dirigía al de Rosalie estaba algo pensativa pues no sabía para que me necesitaba.

Toque antes de entrar y oí una voz que me decía que pasara, abrí la puerta y ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras miraba unas revistas de la diseñadora Vera Wang.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo mientras mostraba esa belleza que poseia.

-Hola Rose, Emmett me mando para acá ¿Qué necesitas?- Dije con curiosidad mientras me sentaba junto de ella.

-Bella te quería pedir un gran favor-

-Por supuesto el que quieras-

-Como ya sabes acepte someterme al experimento de los embriones-

-Si lo que tú siempre has deseado y me siento feliz muy por ti-

-Gracias… Bells nunca pensé hacer esto pero… te quería pedir tu ayuda-Dijo la vampira rubia con una leve sonrisa.

-Mi ayuda ¿con que?-

-Durante mi embarazo… como sabes a Alice le dolerá mucho la cabeza si está cerca de mi debido al bebe, mi padre tendrá que continuar con su trabajo, Esme estará al pendiente de la casa y a Emmett le dolerá mucho verme sufrir durante el embarazo así que necesito que…-

La interrumpí y dije –Rose… no tienes si quiera que pedírmelo, por supuesto que ya había contemplado todo eso y claro que contaras conmigo pues te lo debo… tú me ayudaste mucho con Renesme y no tengo como agradecértelo así que recibirás todo el apoyo de mi parte así como tú me lo diste a mí, ahora eres mi hermana y es mi turno de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites-

-De verdad- Dijo algo asombrada

-Claro que si, por lo menos yo ya lo tenía dado por hecho- Y era verdad lo que decía pues estaría dispuesta para ella las 24 horas.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-

-No tienes por qué agradecerme pues tú ya lo hiciste por mí una vez-

Estuvimos hablando por mucho pues nos teníamos más confianza la una a la otra desde que Nessie llego al mundo y estaba alegrada por ello. De repente oímos el celular de Rose las 2 volteamos a verlo y enseguida entro Edward con Emmett y Alice a su lado.

-Son buenas noticias- Dijo la pequeña duendecilla mientras brincoteaba por toda la habitación y Rosalie corría a agarrar su muy lujoso Apple.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Me levante rápido para agarrar mi celular y a lo largo escuche la voz de Alice decir eufórica *son buenas noticias* las piernas se me hormiguearon pues sabía que era Romina la que llamaba.

-Bueno- Dije algo nerviosa –_Rosalie… *hola*, hay excelentes noticias-_…. –Que sucede Romina-…. –_Después de analizar y revisar bien todas tus pruebas pude darme cuenta de que tu cuerpo es compatible con los embriones-_…. –De acuerdo… ¿y eso es bueno no?- Pregunte aun algo confundida pues me era difícil entender un poco todo este proceso –_Muy bueno diría yo… ya que tu cuerpo es compatible con el feto el embarazo que llevaras será menos delicado que el de Bella y con menos dolores y síntomas-_… -Enserio eso es genial-… -_Ya lo creo sabía que era importante que supieras lo antes posible… mañana mismo estaré de regreso en Londres suficiente tiempo para empacar todas mis cosas y viajar a Forks con ustedes para implantarte los óvulos-_… -Por supuesto que sí, Carlisle pidió un avión privado para poder transportar todas tus cosas y sobre todo las *mil cosas* que compro mi hermana- Dije a Romina mientras volteaba a ver a Alice y esta me dedicaba una mirada satisfactoria –_Oh… de acuerdo, eso estará mejor, bueno me despido-_… -Si adiós Romina, te veré mañana- … _-Claro que si- _  
Dije eso y colgué, todos en la habitación ya habían escuchado la conversación por el oído vampírico que tenían, voltee a verlos y Alice corrió a abrazarme.

-Rose, lo vez te dije que todo saldría muy bien mis visiones no fallan, estoy muy emocionada por tener un nuevo sobrino- Dijo Alice mientras aplaudía y daba unos brinquitos de felicidad.

-Sí creo que saldrá todo bien- Le respondí aun algo dudosa.

-Me da gusto por ti Rosalie- Aporto Edward.

-Gracias- Dije mostrándole una sonrisa débil.

-Bueno, este será nuestro último día en Londres y aún hay lugares que no hemos visitado ¿A dónde les gustaría ir esta vez?- Dijo Alice emocionada pues si lo dejábamos a decisión de ella seguro nos llevaría de compras a todos.  
De repente mi preciosa sobrina abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se montó a los brazos de Emmett al parecer acababa de despertar pues tenía todo el cabello enredado.  
Fue muy conmovedor para mi verlos juntos pues dentro de unos meses también seria así pero con nuestro… *hijo* aun me costaba trabajo decir esa palabra pues me era difícil creer que todo era realidad.

-Ya te despertaste corazón- Dijo Bella mientras le daba un beso a Nessie en la mejilla

- Si, oye, oye tío Emm, tío Emm hay que ir a un parque de atracciones como Disneyland-

-Un parque de atracciones… pues bueno hay uno cerca de aquí se llama legoland yo encantado de ir- Dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño.

-Oh si, si, mami papi podemos ir por favor- Dijo suplicando mientras ponía esa cara con la que convence a todos.

Bella y Edward se miraron a los ojos y tardaron un poco en contestarle a la niña pero al fin se decidieron -Pues, está bien vamos- Contesto Edward.

-Sí, que bien dame 5 Ness- Dijeron Emmett y Nessie con emoción.

-Cuando maduraras Emmett- Cuestiono Edward a mi marido.

-Hay hermano que tú seas aguafiestas es otra cosa- Menciono mi oso en tono burlón.

**Bella Pov.**

Después de haber sido chantajeados Edward y yo por nuestra hija accedimos ir todos a legoland.  
Al llegar Nessie y el gran oso corrieron como niños pequeños a subirse a los toboganes del parque acuático era una montaña enorme donde un carrito subía hasta la cima y después se deslizan abajo para zambullirse en un foso de agua, acabaron empapados pero no tardaron mucho en secarse.  
Alice, Rosalie y yo subimos a un camión enorme donde nos elevaban muy alto y nos dejaban caer al vacío una y otra vez yo aún sentía algo de vértigo pues no soy fanática de subirme a juegos mecánicos, mi bebe comió como loca, algodones de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo y paletas enormes de dulce que le habían comprado sus tíos… mi vampiro y yo nos encontrábamos algo molestos pues nuestra princesa estaba ansiosa y nerviosa de tanto dulce que había comido.  
Después todos nos subimos a la montaña rusa Esme con Carlisle, Alice con Jasper, Rosalie Emmett y mi pequeña… y por ultimo Edward y yo, mi hija termino vomitando de tantas cosas que había ingerido.  
Y por último en una carpa había una pequeña capilla de casamientos exprés, todos decidimos renovar nuestros votos pues nos pareció algo divertido, entramos y las chicas nos pusimos un velo de novias y un ramo de flores, los chicos usaron moño y un saco… así todos fuimos al altar diciendo el *si acepto* pues nos pareció romántico eso casarnos en Londres aunque fuera de juego, como sea Nessie nos había convencido a todos.  
Ya eran las 11 de la noche y mi niña estaba agotada regresamos al hotel pues teníamos mucho que empacar sobre todo *Alice*, nuestro avión saldría a las 12 y el viaje seria largo.  
Mientras mi bebe dormía Edward y yo preparábamos las maletas. Y oí que lanzo un suspiro.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le cuestione.

-En cómo será la llegada de un nuevo Cullen a la familia- Dijo entre sonrisas.

-Te gusta la idea verdad- Le afirme.

-Bastante, sobre todo por mi hermana… pues antes de conocerte mi relación con Rosalie era pésima, casi no hablábamos, nos veíamos feo y no podíamos permanecer en una habitación juntos por más de 5 minutos, pero desde tu llegada y desde Nessie comencé a sentir un gran afecto y aprecio por ella y ahora verla a punto de cumplir su sueño me hace muy feliz- Dijo mientras alzaba la vista y me miraba a los ojos.

-Qué bueno que pienses así, pues yo también adoro a Rose y será lindo tener un sobrino- Le dije mientras me tiraba a la cama y él se ponía junto de mí.

Después de estar un rato en esa posición seguimos empacando y escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Edward mientras apretaba fuerte los ojos y ponía cara de repugnancia, yo solo me reía ante este hecho.

-Enserio ¿lo están haciendo?- Dije algo confundida y aun riendo.

-Sí, creo que ellos jamás se aburren, les encanta destruir los cuartos de hotel después de su estadía, es como su sello personal- Me contesto y escuchamos un fuerte crujido. -Ya rompieron la cama… Bella me harías un favor- Dijo mi marido con algo de súplica.

-Claro-

-Ya no soporto sus pensamientos, podrías…-

-Jajajaja, no digas más- Le dije y expandí mi poder logrando cubrir los pensamientos de aquella pareja.

-Gracias amor- Dijo con gran alivio.

Amaneció rápido… toda la familia tomo un baño y bajamos al vestíbulo para dirigirnos al aeropuerto donde ya nos esperaría Romina. Al momento de bajar vimos a Emmett hablando con una de las mucamas y dándole dinero extra, tenía cara de que estaba apenado. Pues de seguro destrozo la habitación.  
Salimos del hotel y tomamos en total 3 taxis debido a todas las cosas que la duendecilla había comprado, me preguntaba si alguna vez se daría cuenta de que era una compradora compulsiva.  
Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos encontramos con Romina, Rose y ella se abrazaron y empezaron a platicar, proseguimos a subir al avión abordamos y empezó a sonar mi celular era Jake, con esta ya era como la 20tava vez que me hablaba de seguro le llegaría muy cara la cuenta de su teléfono.

-Hola Jake-Le dije entusiasta pues me agradaba oír su voz._  
_  
_-Hola Bells ¿Cómo están tú y Nessie?-  
_  
-Genial no la hemos pasado muy bien en el viaje y Renesme te extraña mucho- Le dije mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

-Es jake, es jake pásamelo mami pásamelo- Gritaba mi hija que venía junto de mi mientras trataba de quitarme el teléfono.

-Aguarda cariño, aguarda-

-Guau es Ness… mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que yo igual la extraño mucho- Me respondió el, tenía que darme a la idea de que Jacob estaba imprimado de mi hija y no podía evitarlo.

-Si yo le mando tus saludos-

_-Ya regresan mañana ¿verdad?-_Me cuestiono aquel licántropo con felicidad.

-Sí, ya mañana estaremos de nuevo en Forks… y necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante-

_-¿De qué se trata?-_Pregunto confundido.

-Es sobre Rose…-

_-Hahahaha sobre *rubiacienta* hahaha de que se trata-_

-Mañana te lo diré-

_-Mmmm… está bien pero me preocupa un poco el tono de tu voz-_

-No, tranquilo no es nada malo-

_-A de acuerdo, entonces mañana temprano estoy en su casa para que me digas y para ir a jugar con Nessie pues ya quiero verla-_

-Sí, mañana temprano te veré-

_-Muy bien, adiós linda nos vemos mañana- _

-Si hasta mañana Jake-

Concluí la conversación y colgué. El avión comenzó el despegue y pude notar a Rose muy pensativa mirar por la ventana… voltee a ver a Edward como con cara de preguntarle que pensaba Rosalie, solo se limitó a mostrarme una sonrisa leve y decirme únicamente con sus labios la palabra *embarazo*. Yo la logro comprender pues eso de traer una nueva vida al mundo no es nada fácil.  
El viaje fue muy largo pero tranquilo ya que la familia, el piloto y el copiloto eran las únicas personas a bordo y en la cabina no podían oír nada así que podíamos hablar de lo que quisiéramos sin ocultar o aparentar nada.  
De repente note que Alice había tenido una visión.

-Oh… chicos, malas noticias- Contesto Alié mientras su voz se oía preocupante y todos nos acercábamos a ella para saber que había visto a Rosalie se le puso una cara de susto pues creyó que eran malas noticias para ella.

-¿Qué viste?- Pregunto Jasper que venía junto de ella.

-Olvide revisar el pronóstico del clima en Forks y estará muy soleado-

-Demonios pues… compraste mucha ropa cierto, entonces hay que cubrirnos bien, los chicos con capuchas grandes con gorros y las chicas mascadas y…-Sugería Emmett mientras era interrumpido por Romina

-No creo que eso sea necesario- Interrumpió la científica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y sacaba de su bolso una loción color violeta.

-Tengan, solo rocíense esto en toda las partes visibles de su cuerpo con unas 5 rociadas será suficiente, así su piel no brillara como mil diamantes y no se verán súper raros al bajarse del avión -

-Buena idea Romina, gracias- Contesto Esme.

-Claro, de nada- Dijo ella gustosa.

El avión aterrizo y en unas horas Rosalie estará a punto de convertirse en madre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, esperen el proximo capitulo pues es hora de robarme algunas risas de ustedes tratara sobre todo el embarazo de Rose y como Jacob tendra que sobrellevarla, sera que hasta en algunos casos Rosalie necesitara de la ayuda de Jake SERA DIVERTIDO¡


	10. Chapter 10 Rosalie como humana

****_**Hola a todos los fans que me siguen en esta historia, estos dias he estado muy ocupada y apenas hoy tuve tiempo de ver los REVIEWS que me han dejado...** Renesmee Black Cullen1096 **hasta apenas vi la peticion que me hiciste asi que aunque sea un poco tarde te dedico este capitulo por tu cumpleaños esperando que te guste. :)**_

* * *

**Jacob Pov.  
**

Había estado algo triste estas últimas 2 semanas pues Nessie tenía que salir de viaje con los Cullen a Londres y yo la extrañaba demasiado ya que la quiero mucho, siempre me mantuve al margen y todos los días le hablaba a Bella para saber cómo estaban ambas, las llamadas me salían muy caras pero esa pequeña niña lo valía para mí.  
La última llamada que tuve con Bella se oyó algo extraña ya que la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me estaba ocultando algo que implicaba a la *Barbie* y me sentía confundido porque dijo que sería importante.  
Había amanecido y eran las 10 de la mañana, tome una ducha y proseguí a cambiarme porque había llegado la hora de ir a ver a Ness. Desayune rápido y monte mi motocicleta para dirigirme a la residencia Cullen, algunas personas ya me caían mejor pero aun así seguía teniendo mi distancia.  
Estacione enfrente de la mansión y me dispuse a bajar pero… ¡Oh, oh¡… si mi olfato no me falla otro vampiro se encontraba ahí. Camine a la entrada donde ya se encontraba Bella.

-¡BELLA¡- Dije con emoción pues me alegraba verla.

-¡JACOB¡ HOLA¡- Dijo con entusiasmo y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañe – Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Yo igual- Me contesto y de repente acercándose a donde estábamos Bella y yo… Nessie con esos preciosos ojos chocolate y esa enorme sonrisa tan bonita que tiene.

-¡JAKE¡ AAAAAA- Corrió hasta donde estábamos su madre y yo soltando un grito y montándose a mis brazos

-NESSIE, COMO ESTAS- Le dije a la niña mientras la levantaba y la abrazaba fuerte.

-Bien, te traje algo del viaje- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Enserio y que es…- Le pregunte mientras la bajaba.

-Es una sorpresa ven vamos al cuarto de tía Alié- Dijo mientras tiraba de mi brazo y Bella la detenía.

-Cariño… tengo que hablar con Jake unos minutos a solas, podrías enseñarle tu sorpresa después- Le dijo Bella a Ness.

-Aaammm… está bien, pero no van a tardar mucho verdad- Le respondió esta mientras torcía un poco la boca.

-No, solo serán unos minutos-

-Bien, iré a ver a mi tía Rose- Decía la niña mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con esa peculiar danza que imito de Alice.

-Sí, te busco en un momento- Le dije cuando se alejaba.

Fuimos al jardín trasero de la gran casa y nos alejamos un poco de los demás.

-Y que querías decirme sobre la rubia- Le cuestione a Bella.

-Jake... no sé cómo decírtelo-

-Solo suéltalo Bells estoy impaciente por escuchar lo que tengas que decirme-

-Muy bien… Jake… Rose va a embarazarse- Me contesto Bella y enserio estaba muy confundido e impresionado pues no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?- Reacciones después de un rato.

Me explico todo el lio de los experimentos, de Romina, de los embriones y yo apenas si logre entender pues no soy muy bueno en la materia del vampirismo.

-Entonces Rosalie, tendrá un bebe- Le dije con cara de impresión pues no me imaginaba a la Barbie haciéndola de mama.

-Así es, y será como Nessie un *semivampiro*-

-De acuerdo, y eso era lo que querías decirme-

-No, eso no es todo… necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Rosalie estará muy delicada durante su embarazo pues va a ser parecido al mío así que por favor te pido que no la molestes ni le digas tus chistes de rubias pues se pondrá sensible-

-¿Cómo?, ósea que dejare que ella me insulte y yo no podre defenderme-

-Sí creo que si-

-No, no lo hare, ella ni siquiera me cae bien y sabes que adoro molestarla- Le dije muy desacuerdo con lo que me pedía.

-Jake por favor por mí- Dijo mientras me ponía una cara de ruego.

-No- Le conteste

-Por Nessie- Uso su tono chantajista.

-Ah no, no metas a Nessie en tus patrañas-

-No son patrañas, simplemente quiero paz y tranquilidad en la casa-

-No es justo Bella-

-Vamos, además a Nessie le gustaría ya no verte pelear con Rose- Genial estaba siendo chantajeado por Bella poniendo a Nessie en medio.

-Aggg… Tengo otra opción-

-No lo creo- Me dijo satisfactoriamente.

-De acuerdo lo hare- Dije aun enojado.

-Que bien- Dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa agradecida.

-Hey pero dile a ricitos de oro que no se aproveche ahora que no puedo insultarla, y que solo lo hare por Nessie-

-Si, yo hablare con ella- Me expresó mientras íbamos de regreso a la casa.

-Y también se hinchara su panza como globo- Le pregunte en tono bromista.

-Sí, eso creo-

Entramos y a la primera que vi fue a Esme seguida por el doctor, que me saludaron calurosamente, después vi a Edward y solo se limitó a decirme un *como estas Jake*, y por último en la sala viendo televisión las 2 parejas de enamorados… me hablaron normal como cualquier otro día a excepción de la rubia que siempre me miraba con recelo.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Habíamos llegado por fin a casa y me encontraba jugando a las muñecas con Nessie pues Romina se hallaba instalando todo su equipo en el estudio para poder implantarme los óvulos y yo estaba muriéndome de los nervios e impaciencia y de repente… aagg ese horrible olor… fido entrando junto con Bella a la sala torcí la boca y lo mire enojada como siempre, Emmett me sobo la espalda como señal de que me calmara.

-Mami, ya puedo mostrarle a Jacob lo que le traje- Dijo Nessie a Bells en tanto se paraba y soltaba sus muñecas al suelo.

-Claro que si- Le respondió su madre

-Que bien, tía Alice donde dejaste mi caja- Le pregunto Renesme a la duendecilla.

-Está en la cocina sobre la mesa nena- Le dijo mi hermana cariñosamente

-Oh, muy bien, vamos jake- Menciono la niña mientras tomaba a Jacob de la mano y se iban a la cocina.

-Es enserio… tendrá siempre que estar aquí ese perro- Reclame mientras volteaba a ver a Edward y Bella y estos solo lanzaban un suspiro.

-Rose… la niña lo quiere mucho, se ha vuelto parte importante de su vida y es algo que todos tenemos que aceptar- Me dijo mi gemelo.

-Perfecto ahora te pones de su lado Jasper, porque no solo…- Le conteste a mi hermano mientras me interrumpía la voz de Romina.

-Rosalie… ya es tiempo- Entro diciendo a la habitación y una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

Voltee a ver a Emmett y ambos nos levantamos enseguida mientras caminábamos hacia el estudio de papa, iba muy nerviosa y si fuera humana ya me habría caído al suelo.  
Entramos y repetimos el mismo proceso que en Londres, me puse una bata, me recosté y comenzó a meterme tubos y aparatos dentro de mío.

-Rose, acá están, alguno de estos será tu futuro bebe- Me menciono mientras me mostraba el frasco que contenían los óvulos, eran muy pequeños y casi no podía distinguir verlos

-Genial-

-Muy bien, comenzare a implantarlos- Me dijo mientras con unas pinzas especiales los tomaba y suavemente los iba metiendo adentro de mi este proceso tardo alrededor de una hora pues todo lo iba registrando en su bitácora.

-Listo, ahora necesito tu semen Emmett-

-Doc, no me comprometa de esa forma- Como siempre mi oso haciendo un chiste de todo Romina soltó una risa.

-Emmett trae las muestras- Le dije con autoridad a mi esposo.

-Lo que digas corazón, ya vuelvo- Me dijo con encanto.

-Las sacamos esta mañana- Le mencione a la científica

-Qué bueno estarán más frescas-

-Si-

-Aquí están- Dijo Emm entrando de regreso rápidamente al estudio.

-Muy bien, ya esta es la última parte-

Puso el semen de mi esposo en una especie de cuchara alargada y procedió a introducirla en mi esa parte fue rápida.

-Terminamos, ya implante los embriones y desde este momento comienza a haber una vida dentro de ti Rosalie Hale- Me menciono aquella.

Le mostré una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción y le dije –No puedo creerlo, enserio estoy muy emocionada- Emmett me abrazo y los 2 comenzamos a reír de felicidad pues era la mujer más feliz del planeta, pronto tendría la dicha de que alguien me llamara mama.

-Felicidades chicos, Rose el cambio probablemente comience dentro de unas horas, y por tus ojos puedo ver que estas algo sedienta así que lo mejor será que vayas a cazar lo antes posible-

-Pero los embriones no correrán ningún riesgo verdad-

-Un poco pero, solo trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos y que Emmett case por ti tu solo bebe la sangre de los animales-

-Ok, entonces hay que ir ya Rose ve a cambiarte- Me menciono mi marido.

-Si-

-Chicos hay otra cosa… si saben que… durante el embarazo de Rosalie… tendrán que permanecer en abstinencia-

-¿QUE?- Dijimos al mismo tiempo con sorpresa porque eso de no hacerlo durante algunos meses seria duro ya que casi tenemos sexo a diario.

-Sí, lo siento pero es por el bien de Rose y él bebe-

-Me tomo por sorpresa pero, todo sea por el bien de ambos- Dijo mi esposo con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias Emm- Le dije de consolación.

-No me agradezcas bebe, ahora ya ve a cambiarte porque yo igual tengo sed-

-Sí, ya vengo-

Sentía mucha emoción pues aun no podía creer que ya estaba pasando que tenía algo maravilloso dentro mío.  
Salimos a al bosque y Emmett creyó conveniente que primero cazara el para así poder casar mis presas caso 2 osos y un par de liebres para él y para mí un jabalí, un venado y otra liebre. Ya satisfechos regresamos a la casa y matamos el tiempo viendo televisión y saliendo de compras con Alice y Jasper.  
La duendecilla nos llevó a varias tiendas de *bebes* compramos una cuna, algunos biberones, juguetes de bebe, y mamelucos y ropita, compramos de niño y niña pues no sabía que sexo tendría mi bebe.  
Regresamos a casa con todas las compras y las depositamos y acomodamos en el armario de mi cuarto.  
Nessie ya estaba durmiendo y toda la familia estaba viendo televisión. Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el sillón pequeño cuando de repente comencé a sentirme extraña… muy mareada como si me fuera a caer.

-Rose… que te pasa- Me dijo mi oso algo preocupado.

-No lo sé, Emm estas moviendo el sillón o está temblando-

-No, para nada, te sientes mal-

-Si muy mareada-

Al decir esto apagaron el televisor y Romina y mi padre salieron disparados para traer sus instrumentos médicos, mientras todos se paraban y Emmett me depositaba en el sillón grande.

-Rosalie, estas… sudando- Me dijo Alice mientras tocaba mi frente.

-Aléjense un poco, voy a revisarla- Dijo mi padre examinándome con una lámpara y poniendo en mi brazo un baumanometro.

-Hija, empiezas a tener presión y tus ritmos cardiacos comienzan a elevarse-

-¿Qué?- Dije aun algo desorientada y mareada mientras miraba a todos a mi alrededor preocupados y mi oso sosteniéndome la espalda con sus brazos también alcance notar que Romina escribía todo muy rápidamente en su libreta.

-Rose… Rosalie… no Rose- Todos me gritaban mientras comenzaba a ver todo negro en mi cabeza.

**Emmett Pov.**

Mi ángel se sentía muy mareada jamás la había visto así estaba toda perdida. En eso cayo desmayada en mis brazos y me puse todo histérico.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO¡, ¡QUE TIENE¡, ¡ROSALIE DESPIERTA¡- Grite desesperado

-Hijo tranquilo, está bien, solo está durmiendo- Me tranquilizo mi padre.

-Estas seguro- Le pregunte a mi papa aun nervioso y asustado por mi esposa.

-Sí, escucha… los latidos de su corazón comienzan a resurgir-

-Va a estar bien, hay que ir a recostarla un rato en su cama y ponerle este electrocardiógrafo para revisarla, pues no pensé que fuera a desmayarse, así que lo mejor será tenerla en observación- Prosiguió Romina.

-De acuerdo que sea en nuestra recamara- Le dije a ella mientras levantaba a Rosalie en brazos y la llevaba camino a nuestra cama.

-Si será lo mejor vamos… he, Alice podrías por favor ayudarme a subir mi equipo, es que es algo delicado- Le pregunto la doctora a mi hermana.

-Por supuesto que si- Contesto Alié con ganas.

Subí a nuestra habitación y Romina comenzó a conectarle aparatos a Rosalie en su cuerpo mientras la recostaba en la cama, conforme pasaba el tiempo las mejillas de mi ángel comenzaban a tomar color y su piel se ponía caliente. Transcurrió la tarde entera también la noche y ella seguía inmóvil yo me quede todo el tiempo junto de ella por si despertaba.  
Por fin amaneció, ya eran las 9 de la mañana y de repente comencé a ver cómo iba estirándose lentamente y trataba de abrir los ojos.

-Romina, papa… está despertando- Les grite a ambos y enseguida subieron junto con Bella y Esme.

Rosalie despertó y aún seguía un poco desorientada, sus ojos no eran cafés como de costumbre, tenían un violeta muy brillante, era los ojos más lindos que jamás pude haber visto.

-Rosalie como te sientes- Le pregunto mi padre a Rose, mientras volvía a checar su presión y le revisaba los ojos con su linterna.

-¿Cómo está mi bebe?- Pregunto inmediatamente mi esposa.

-No te preocupes de eso Rose, hasta ahora tu cuerpo ha respondido bien a los embriones y apenas está comenzando a formarse en tu vientre- Le informo Romina.

-Oh de acuerdo… estoy sedienta ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto fatigada

-Te desmayaste y dormiste toda la tarde y toda la noche también- Aporto Bella.

-Guau siento como si un gran camión me hubiera golpeado- Se quejó mientras tocaba su cabeza

-Te pondrás bien Rose, solo estas atravesando por el cambio de humana- Le explico Romina

-Se siente horrible y tengo mucho calor-

-Yo me encargo- Le dije servicialmente a mi esposa mientras me ponía junto de ella y la abrazaba.

-Gracias amor… se siente bien, jamás había sentido lo frio que eras- Dijo en un tono simpático y con una leve sonrisa.

-Es que antes estábamos a la misma temperatura- Bromee un poco con ella.

-Lo sé- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y correspondiéndome al abrazo débilmente.

-Me diste un buen susto mi vida- Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Estoy bien, y te prometo que no va a pasarme nada- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces tienes sed, supongo que quieres sangre- Pregunto Carlisle a Rose.

-No creo, pues ayer fui a cazar con Emmett- Le comento a mi padre.

-Entonces... quieres ¿agua?-

-No lo sé tal vez-

-De acuerdo le diré a Jasper que valla a comprar algunas garrafas de agua y también comida pues la necesitaras, se te antoja algo en especial- Le pregunto mi padre a Rose.

-Un omelette, mi mama me los preparaba mucho cuando aún era humana-

-Está bien, ya vuelvo-

Romina anoto unas cosas en su libreta, mi madre y Bella bajaron para preparar el desayuno a Rose, y pude hablar más tranquilo con ella sobre cómo consideraba eso de *volver a ser humana* me explico que le gustaba mucho y le causaba nostalgia volver a sentirse así. La seguí abrazando y arrullando por un rato hasta que le comenzó a dar frio así que decidí que era el momento de recostarla en nuestra cama pues no quería que pescara un resfriado por mi culpa.  
Se volvió a dormir otro par de horas pues aún seguía cansada de tanto ajetreo, despertó al fin y toda la familia subió a verla a excepción de Nessie que se encontraba jugando con Jacob.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermana?- Le pregunto Jasper a mi princesa.

-Agotada, pero bien- Le respondió ella sin ganas

De repente también entro mi madre a la habitación con una charola que contenía el almuerzo de Rosalie -Acá esta tu omelette cielo, y también algo de agua-

-Gracias mama- Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-De nada cariño- Dijo Esme. Y todos miramos embobados a Rosalie cuando se disponía a comer.

-Aaamm… dejen de verme así quieren, solo voy a comer- Dijo con algo de incomodidad la recién humana.

-Oh si perdón, yo iré a cazar con Bella, pues ambos tenemos sed- Dijo Eddy algo apenado.

-No, yo me quedo- Protesto Bella.

-Bella no has cazado nada desde hace 2 semanas- Le dijo Edward a su esposa.

-Bells ve, Emmett y Esme cuidaran de mí mientras tanto- Le dijo Rosalie a Isabela.

-¿Segura?- Dijo Bella que había estado muy pendiente de mi ángel.

-Si no te preocupes ve- Respondió mi esposa.

-De acuerdo volveré lo más rápido que pueda- Dijo Bella, y los dos saltaron por la ventana para ir a cazar.

-Bueno, yo estaré haciendo unas compras por internet, le conseguiré una carriola y una porta bebe a mi futuro sobrino… provecho Rosalie- Dijo Alice mientras salía de su habitación con su graciosa danza.

-Gracias- Le contesto Rose.

-Yo iré a ver que no sature toda mi tarjeta- Dijo Jass mientras salía detrás de ella

-Jajaja, buena idea- Yo aporte.

Rosalie comió muy rápido su Omelette que le había preparado Bella, y pidió que le trajera otros 2 vasos de agua pues el que tenía no le basto… enserio estaba sedienta.

-Emmett, me ayudas a levantarme, es que las piernas se me están acalambrando-

-Si, ¿ya te sientes mejor-

-Sí, vamos al jardín necesito aire fresco-

-Claro-

Pasamos enfrente del gran espejo que mi bebe tenia, ella se miró en él y soltó un grito-

-¡AAAAAAAAAA¡-

-Que tienes, te duele algo- Le pregunte asustado.

-Por Dios me veo fatal, mira las ojeras que tengo, los pómulos se me hincharon y… oh no mi cabello ¡Esta todo enredado¡- Me dijo mientras se tocaba las partes mencionadas y con cara de aborrecimiento.  
**  
**-Rosalie sabias que esto iba a pasar- Le dije con un tono calmado y burlón.

-Lo sé, pero no creí que me fuera a sentir de esta forma- Me replico.

-Jajajajaja vamos afuera para que te dé un poco el sol- No pude evitar reírme pues no había visto nunca a mi ángel tan preocupada por su físico, supongo que por ser una vampira no tenía que hacerlo ya que siempre estaba perfecta.

-Sí, vamos- Me contesto apretando los ojos y tratando de olvidar todo.

Salimos y Nessie estaba en el jardín con Jacob, apenas vio la pequeña a su tía corrió a abrazarla.

-Tía, tía- Le dijo Ness a Rose mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Hola mi cielo- Replico Rosalie mientras también abrazaba a su sobrina.

-Ya te sientes mejor- Le pregunto la pequeña a su tía.

-Si mucho mejor-

-Adivina que mientras estuviste dormida, jake me ayudo a hacer unos dibujos de ti, tío Emm y mi primito, iré a traerlos están en la cocina- Nos dijo Renesme a ambos mientras entraba a la casa.

-Hola jake- Le dije amigablemente.

-Que hay, ¿ya estas mejor Rosalie?- Le pregunto el licántropo a mi princesa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Ahora no me dirás Barbie, Rubiecita o hueca?- Le reclamo sorprendida Rose a Jake.

-No, esta vez no- Contesto con total tranquilidad.

-Que te traes entre manos-

-Nada-

Y de repente volvió Renesme trayendo un par de hojas en sus manos.

-Mira tía aquí están- Le dijo la niña a Rose mientras le entregaba los dibujos.

La primera hoja era el dibujo de un bebe rubio y con ojos verdes y en la segunda hoja estaban Rose, y yo con él bebe en brazos.

-Te quedaron preciosos, me encantan- Dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa y una lágrima emanando de su ojo.

-Tía estás llorando- Pregunto Nessie un poco espantada.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Rose sorprendida, mientras tocaba la lagrima que le había salido sin darse cuenta.

-Estas llorando- Le confirme a Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero de alegría- Me dijo ella.

A Nessie le agrado que a su tía le hayan gustado sus dibujos. Ella se fue con el lobo a seguir jugando pues era un día muy soleado. Rose y yo nos sentamos en el césped recargándonos en un árbol.  
Ella se tocaba el vientre cerrando los ojos y respirando fuertemente mientras los rayos del sol le cubrían su piel y la preciosa melena dorada que tiene. Yo aún seguía sin creerlo, en unos cuantos meses tendría a un precioso niño con quien jugar, luchar y cuidar a su mama o una niña hermosa a la cual abrazaría y mimaría siempre.


	11. Chapter 11 No son 1 sino 2

_Aqui un nnuevoo capitulo habra lagrimas, sorpresas y risas para los cullen, supongo que ya se deben estar dando una idea por el titulo de esta parte, Saludooss y prontoo actualizoo¡_

* * *

**Rosalie Pov.**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Romina implanto los embriones en mí, las cosas no estaban normales yo ya era de nuevo humana, y en lugar de que me hiciera muy feliz porque siempre fue lo que desee… era todo lo contrario… ya no me veía tan hermosa y perfecta como me había acostumbrado, a la familia le incomodaba estar cerca de mí y lo más importante Emmett y yo no podíamos demostrarnos nuestro amor.  
Y aunque me costara trabajo… reconozco que quería regresar a ser una vampira como antes y quién lo diría por mucho tiempo lo odie.  
Ya me mejor, la fatiga y el vértigo se me pasaron al día siguiente de mi des transformación, pero por primera vez me sentía intimidada en una casa llena de vampiros pues ya no poseía la misma fuerza, habilidad y destreza. Pero aun así no me consideraba igual a otros humanos, dormía alrededor de 4 horas, comía poco y tenía sed en exceso.  
Era de mañana desperté y Emmett se encontraba parado junto al marco de la puerta sosteniendo mi desayuno.

-Buenos días preciosa- Me saludo mientras se acercaba a nuestra cama donde yo me encontraba.

-Hola amor- Le respondí aun algo risueña.

-Aquí tiene su desayuno señorita- Dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja con unos hot cakes y vaso enorme de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, adornado con una rosa.

-Muchísimas gracias caballero, como podría agradecerle- Le pregunte.

-Con un beso basta- Me dijo el pícaramente.

-Me parece bien- Conteste, mientras nos dábamos un dulce beso en los labios.

-Cómo te sientes Rose- Me pregunto tocando mis mejillas.

-Como una humana común y corriente- Le dije mientras comenzaba a probar mi comida.

-Claro, es de esperarse, iré al supermercado ¿me acompañas?- Pregunto tocando mi mano.

-Sí, quiero despejarme un poco, me daré un baño y me cambio rápido- Le dije mientras me acababa muy rápido el litro de jugo que me había dado y aun así sin quedar satisfecha.

Me bañe rápido y pensaba estrenar una blusa preciosa que Alice me había comprado en Londres y unos pantalones entallados que me encantaban… pero… mientras me cambiaba… los jeans no me cerraban¡ el botón no cerraba, me vi de perfil en el espejo y ¡sorpresa¡ mi vientre había crecido uno centímetros.

-Emmett- Grite a mi marido que se encontraba en la sala.

-Que pasa- Pregunto al subir rápidamente.

-El pantalón no me cierra- Le dije en tono serio.

-¿Qué? Tan pronto se te está inflamando el vientre, que bueno- Me dijo tranquilamente.

-No, esto no es normal, cuando Bella se embarazo, su vientre comenzó a crecer exageradamente hasta la semana y media y yo solo llevo 3 días- Le comente mientras seguía viéndome en el espejo y de repente sentí un gran golpe dentro de mí.

-Wau… EMMETT… SENTI UNA PATADA, PODRIAS LLAMAR A ROMINA- Le exigí.

-Claro, Romina puedes venir- Grito mi oso.

-Que pasa chicos- Dijo Romina mientras entraba a la habitación velozmente.

-Mi vientre ya está comenzando a crecer pero creo que es muy pronto ¿no crees?- Le explique.

-Sí, creo que sí, lo mejor será examinarte, vamos al estudio- Me comento.

-Claro- Acepte.

Entramos al estudio los 3, y me puse una de las batas de Romina, me recosté en la camilla que había y procedió a encender un ultrasonido.

-Si se supone que el vientre ya está inflamado, entonces él bebe ya debe estar en su desarrollo, así que veré como está avanzando, porque tal vez sea más acelerado que el de Bella- Me dijo aquella.

Romina destapo mi vientre y puso una especie de gel frio en mi estómago, encendió el ultrasonido y comenzó a revisar con la maquina suavemente mi vientre mientras veíamos las imágenes en un monitor.  
Romina comenzó a revisar y anotar cosas en su libreta y de repente puso una cara de impresión combinada de susto y comencé a exaltarme un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tiene algo mi bebe?, ¿Romina que está pasando?- Le pregunte ofuscada.

-Perdón… tranquila Rose todo está perfecto- Dijo mientras mostraba gran entusiasmo.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-

-Tu vientre está creciendo más de lo normal porque… ¡TENDRAS GEMELOS¡ Rosalie estas doblemente embarazada- Dijo muy alegremente.

-¿Qué?, ESTAS JUGANDO- Le respondí muy confundida, impresionada, ofuscada y feliz no podía describirlo.

-NO, te juro que no, miren en el monitor podemos ver 2 pequeños circulitos ósea 2 embriones, eso significa que son 2 bebes y que están en proceso de gestación, ¡FELICIDADES, TENDRAN 2 HIJOS¡-

-Emmett ¡AAAAAAAAA¡, NO PUEDO CREERLO- Le dije a mi esposo gritando de emoción.

-Rose, hahahaha estoy muy muy feliz, ahora no solo tendremos 1 bebe sino 2- Me dijo mi esposo felizmente.

-Amor, no sabes cuanta felicidad hay dentro de mí- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Pero Romina como fue eso posible?- Pregunto Emmett.

-Bueno pues se supone que implante los óvulos en tu vientre, yo tenía entendido que solo llegaría a penetrar una sola esperma de Emmett porque el embrión era muy grueso y resistente pero los espermatozoides de Emm, fueron más poderosos y fuertes y lograron entrar- Explico la científica.

-Huuuuu¡ ¡Oh yeha baby¡, soy genial- Grito mi marido varias veces con emoción, supongo que era algo de machismo.

-Jajajaja- Rio Romina.

-Emm, ya entendimos- Le dije para que se callara.

-Por favor mi vida déjame celebrar un poco mi potencialidad- Me dijo con orgullo.

-Y entonces crees que haya problema con que sean 2 bebes- Le pregunte a la doctora.

-Posiblemente, tendré que estudiarlos más a fondo pues ahora no sé qué reacciones tan graves pueda tener tu cuerpo, así que hay que estar alerta-

-Entonces supongo que tendré que estar en reposo- Le comente.

-No aun no, continua normal, pero apenas sientas dolores o síntomas fuertes tomaremos medidas drástica… ya en la noche te tendré una respuesta, por el momento no tienes de que preocuparte, pero usa ropa más cómoda pues tu cuerpo ya está experimentando el embarazo-

-Si, en este momento me cambio, corazón podrías ir a buscar un conjunto de la ropa de maternidad que compramos en Londres -

-Si, por supuesto iré a buscarla- Me contesto mientras salía por la puerta directo a buscarla.  
Regreso rápidamente con una caja

-Gracias Emm-

Me puse los jeans que Alice me compro y fui con mi esposo al supermercado de port angeles, me sentía como una tonta pues hace mucho que no visitaba el supermercado y cuando lo hacía iba con Esme, nuestra familia no come absolutamente nada, así que no tenía idea de que comprar o que marcas escoger.

-Hahahaha, Rose tranquila, yo tampoco sé que hacer-

-Me siento como una tonta ¿Qué escojo?-

- No eres tonta, escoge lo básico y lo que se te antoje pues la comida es para ti-

Comencé a tomar las cosas básicas, leche, pan, huevo, filetes, pollo y algo de fruta pero apenas llegamos a la sección de dulcería… tenía ganas de comerme todo tome un pastel de chocolate, manzanas agridulces, bombones, paletas, helado y mucho regaliz.

-Sí que estas de antojo amor- Dijo mi marido en tono irónico.

-No tienes idea de cuánto-

-Toma lo que gustes princesa- Me dijo, pues le gustaba consentirme.

Fuimos a las cajas registradoras, pagamos los artículos que compramos y regresamos a casa, al momento de llegar destape el pastel y arrebate una gran rebanada, subí a mi habitación… al comerlo sentí la magia en mi boca del chocolate sabia delicioso y fue un gran placer comerlo.

-Está bueno- Me pregunto Emmett mientras entraba a nuestra habitación.

-Aaam delicioso- Dije con mucha éxtasis.

-Tengo que bañarme Rose-

-Claro-

Termine de comerme el pastel y de repente me éxito demasiado ver a mi marido sin camisa, me levante de la cama y lo abrase fuertemente mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Haay Rosalie... no no no sabes que no podemos mi amor- Dijo soltando una risa picara y tomando mi cara en sus manos.

-Ya lo sé osito pero es que de verdad te extraño mucho, no creí que fuera tan difícil la abstinencia- Dije haciendo un berrinche.

-Yo también te extraño ángel pero es por el bien de los bebes acuérdate-

-Si Emm perdón, supongo que las endorfinas del pastel me afectaron un poco-

-Jajajaja, iré a bañarme Rose, te veo en unos minutos- Dijo agarrando su toalla para bañarse.

-Sí, iré abajo a acomodar todo lo que compramos- Le dije mientras salía de nuestra habitación.

-Ángel- Me llamo

-¿Qué?- Le dije dándome la vuelta para verlo.

-Te amo- Dijo con mucho cariño.

-Yo mucho más corazón-

Fui abajo y acomode toda la despensa, después de eso Bella llego junto con Nessie y Edward al parecer habían ido a la cabaña que mis padres les habían regalado-

-Hola Rose- Dijo Bella entrando a la cocina donde me encontraba.

-Hola- Dije saludándolos a ambos.

-TIA- Grito Nessie mientras corría a abrazarme

-Hola preciosa- Dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

-Vine a ver como estabas o si necesitabas de mi ayuda- Me pregunto Bella.

-Estoy bien gracias y por el momento las cosas están yendo bien… hay una sorpresa- Le dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-No digan la sorpresa sin mí- Aporto Edward acercándose a nosotras.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Bella impaciente por saber.

-TENDRE GEMELOS- Les grite saltando de emoción

-¿Qué? FELICIDADES- Dijeron los 2

-GRACIAS-

Nos sentamos en la sala y comencé a explicarles todo lo que me había dicho Romina sobre mis futuros bebes, de repente bajo Emmett y se acomodó a mi lado al igual que Jasper y Alice.

-Alice que crees…-Le dije con felicidad

-Lo sé, serán doblemente papas- Me completo.

-Hay duendecilla tú y tus visiones- Menciono Emmett.

-Así es, apenas ayer me entere y no les quise decir nada para no arruinar la sorpresa-

Nos dispusimos a ver la televisión pues esta noche pasarían un partido importante de los Lakers y los chicos estaban emocionados yo fui a la cocina y comí un par de paletas… a Nessie también le di y me asegure esta vez que fueran bajas en azúcar.  
El partido estaba finalizando y Emmett y mis hermanos estaban muy entusiasmados cuando de repente entro Romina e interrumpió.

-Emmett, Rose ya tengo información sobre los bebes- Dijo Romina entrando a la habitación con un tono serio y apagado ya sabía que eran malas noticias por la expresión en su rostro.

Apagaron el televisor y mis padres también se incorporaron a los sillones.

-Bueno después de observar bien las muestras y todas las anotaciones, esta mañana fui al laboratorio de un amigo en Vancouver y lamentablemente tu embarazo será igual de delicado que el de Bella con mucho dolor y síntomas pesados porque no será 1 bebe sino 2… y ahora si hay riesgo de muerte ya que no sé si aguantes 2 partos seguidos-

-Entonces no se podrá hacer nada- Pregunto mi oso muy asustado.

-No… a menos que… interrumpamos tu embarazo y saquemos a uno de los bebes- Aporto la vampira inglesa y enseguida me levante y dije con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

-NO, no pienso hacer eso, el destino decidió que sería serán… por ningún motivo voy a permitir que maten a alguno de mis bebes, así tenga que sufrir al doble y morirme de dolor-

-Rosalie, deberías pensarlo mejor mira…- Dijo Carlisle mientras lo interrumpía.

-No he dicho que no y no voy a cambiar de opinión- Dije mientras subía a mi cuarto sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran.

-Ángel no estás pensando bien las cosas- Me dijo Emmett que había llegado a nuestra habitación antes que yo.

-EMMETT YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO INTERRUMPIR MI EMBARAZO Y DECIDIR A ABORTAR A UNO DE NUESTROS BEBES- Le grite fuerte y comenzando a soltar lágrimas de impotencia.

-ENTIENDE QUE CON UN SOLO BEBE SEREMOS MAS QUE FELICES, ENTIENDE QUE PODRIAS MORIR- Dijo también gritando y furioso.

-NO VA A PASARME NADA, ESTARE BIEN- Le conteste muy decidida y sin retractarme de nada.

-¿YO NO TE IMPORTO? ¿ACASO NO HAS PENSADO EN NOSOTROS? ¿ME DEJARAS SOLO?- Me reclamo hecho una fiera.

-ME IMPORTAS DEMASIADO ERES MI VIDA ENTERA PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS SUFIENTE CORAZON PARA QUITARLE LA VIDA A UNO DE NUESTROS HIJOS- Dije en un llanto ahogado y enojado.

-ROSALIE NO QUIERO PERDERTE...- Me dijo con la voz fuerte y zangoloteándome un poco de los hombros y después comenzó con voz entrecortada y débil agachando la mirada –No quiero, no lo resistiría-

-Te juro que por nada del mundo me perderás, siempre estaré a tu lado, no va a pasarme nada pero por favor… apóyame en esto y no me obligues a hacerle daño a uno de nuestros hijos- Dije secándome las lágrimas y sosteniendo su rostro helado en mis manos.

-Me prometes que estarás bien- Dijo clavándome su triste mirada en la mía.

-Te lo prometo- Le conteste mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y nos tirábamos a la cama.  
Inmediatamente inicié tema de conversación para distraernos.

-Has pensado en los nombres- Le pregunte para ablandar las cosas.

-Pues si hay uno que me gusta- Dijo soltando un suspiro un poco más calmado.

-¿Cuál es?- Le cuestione para animarlo.

-Si es niño… Nathan- Me dijo.

-Es lindo me gusta- Le dije con felicidad.

-Supongo que tú también has pensado en algunos- Me comentó un poco intrigoso.

-En realidad si son 2 de niña… sabes que eso de combinar los nombres está de moda… entonces pensé en combinar los nuestros que te parecería… Emmalie y Rosemery- Le solté como sugerencia pues esos nombres me encantaban.

-Son perfectos, me gustan- Me respondió con agrado.

Nos quedamos toda la noche así sin movernos solo sintiendo el afecto uno del otro, yo perdí la conciencia pues el cansancio me venció. De algo estaba segura, primero me mataban a mí antes de tocar a uno de mis hijos.


	12. Chapter 12 Embarazo de Rosalie Part 1

**Perdón si tarde en subir otro capitulo pero con los exámenes y proyectos finales no había tenido tiempo suficiente para escribir, aqui les dejo _Embarazo de Rosalie part. 1 _espero que lo disfruten y les guste.**

* * *

**Esme Pov.**

El cambio en mi pequeña comenzaba a notarse ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la incubación de los óvulos, era fácil darse cuenta que su rostro, cuerpo e incluso animo estaban cambiando por el embarazo, su vientre comenzaba a inflamarse como una pelota de playa era gigantesca más que el de Bella y por supuesto lleno de moretones, el rostro poco a poco iba perdiendo su color y adelgazándose y también obviamente aunque no lo dijera y tratara de disimularlo se le veía preocupada y algo triste. Carlisle y yo tratamos de razonar con ella porque no podía con la idea de perder a uno de mis hijos aunque no fueran míos los quería como si en verdad lo fueran y perder a Rosalie me devastaría mucho… nuestros intentos fueron en vano y de cierta manera lograba comprenderla pues cuando yo estuve embarazada también me ponía a la defensiva y protegía a toda costa a mi bebe.  
Era irónico y a la vez milagroso de cierta forma atravesar justamente nosotros de nuevo por otro embarazo vampírico y digo nosotros porque toda la familia también estaba involucrada en esto, otro sufrimiento de un miembro Cullen afecta a todos.  
Al principio todo era felicidad y miel sobre hojuelas el deseo de ser madre de Rosalie nos llenaba de vida y alegría a todos, otro bebe otra persona a quien cuidar y querer era algo realmente maravilloso, con mi nieta Nessie había sido una gran experiencia y la idea de repetirlo otra vez me gustaba mucho… pero todo eso se tornó preocupante, triste y negro… al haber de por medio la muerte de Rose… el sufrimiento de Emmett si esto llegara a pasar… y la nostalgia de toda la familia.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- Interrumpió Carlisle mis pensamientos entrando al cuarto de lavado donde me encontraba y con una mirada triste y nostálgica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunte algo confundida porque sus palabras no tenían sentido.

-A nuestra hija-Contesto él.

-Carlisle no tienes por qué culparte de esto-

-CLARO QUE SI ESME…-Alzo la voz. -Si yo no hubiera localizado a Romina y no me hubiera enfrascado en las ideas de llevar una vida más normal nada de esto estaría pasando. Antes todos estábamos mejor las cosas habían mejorado mucho y yo tuve que…- Dijo quebrándose enfrente de mí, sus palabras me dieron un gran golpe al corazón, odie ver a mi marido tan caído muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

-Oye, oye, oye…- Me acerque a él y tome sus hombros en mis manos para continuar -Nada absolutamente nada de esto es tu culpa, no lo vuelvas a decir de acuerdo… le diste a nuestra Rose la oportunidad de cumplir su más grande anhelo, es cierto que ahora se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte pero nosotros como sus padres debemos ser fuertes, apoyarla y tener fe en que las cosas saldrán bien… y quien sabe… tal vez en unos cuantos meses estaremos cuidando y disfrutando no a 1… sino 2 maravillosos nietos-

-Sí…- Soltó una pequeña sonrisa -Pero esto es más difícil… incluso que lo de Bella- Dijo alzando la vista.

-Hemos convivido con Rosalie por más de 100 años, obviamente nos duele mucho más verla sufrir y decaer pero por eso nosotros debemos de estar ahí para ella- Le dije con apoyo y comprensión.

-Tienes razón Esme gracias- Dijo ya más animado y abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho, como si ambos necesitáramos de ese abrazo.

-Por eso somos un matrimonio, no-Le susurre mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-Si- Menciono depositando un beso en mi cabeza.

-Carlisle te necesitamos-Grito Emmett, nos separamos y de inmediato subimos a la sala para ver qué pasaba. Rose estaba acostada en el sillón grande con un aparato que revisaba su pulso, Romina monitoreaba tal aparato, Bella se encontraba de pie a un costado del sillón junto con Edward, Emmett sentado por los pies de su esposa y Alice y Jasper abrazados en el sillón mediano.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte mientras tocaba la frente de Rose.

-Comienzan de nuevo a tener sed-Dijo Rosalie acariciándose el vientre y con la voz normal y fuerte pues se mantenía bien tomando sangre animal desde un principio para acostumbrar a los bebes y el resultado era bueno.

-¿Ya se acabó la sangre que fuimos a cazar hace una semana?-Le pregunto mi marido a Emmett.

-Si lo último fue un vaso que tomo por la mañana en su desayuno, necesitara más-

-Bien, yo no he ido a cazar, ni tampoco Alice, Jasper y tu hijo, lo más conveniente será que vallamos los 4 y recolectemos más sangre para Rose- Le dijo mi Carlisle a Emmett.

-No yo no quiero moverme de aquí- Insisto Emmett aferrándose y con mucha protección hacia Rose.

-Cariño, estoy bien, Bella y Esme cuidaran de mí, así que por favor ve a cazar porque lo necesitas- Le dijo Rosalie a mi hijo con toda tranquilidad y acariciando su mejilla.

-Rosalie tiene razón, Emm ya van un poco más de 2 semanas que no consumes nada de sangre, estas es un estado muy peligroso para cualquier humano- Intento razonar mi esposo con mi hijo.

-Está bien, pero volveré rápido-Dijo Emmett depositando un beso en la frente de Rosalie.

-Muy bien- Contesto ella, mientras los 4 salían por la ventana con un recipiente donde recopilarían la sangre necesaria para Rosalie. Quedamos en la habitación Bella, Romina, Rose, Edward y yo.

-Oh no, demasiadas mujeres, mejor me voy a ver Nessie- Aporto Edward en forma de broma mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía al jardín con mi nieta y Jacob que últimamente con todo el ajetreo le había hecho de niñero cuidando a Renesme.

-¿Cómo sigues hija?- Le pregunte a Rose inmediatamente que Edward se fue.

-Bien, hasta ahora mis niños no me han dado muchos problemas- Me comento con todo el amor que una madre le tiene a sus hijos. Me proporcionaba felicidad ver a mi hija contenta y estable, me daba una gran esperanza.

-Qué bueno, ya desayunaste algo- Le pregunte a ella.

-Sí, Bella me preparo unos huevos con tocino y jugo de manzana-

-Que bien-

-Quería comentarles que conseguí un nuevo ultrasonido este tiene la cualidad de explorar más a fondo el saco embrionico de los bebes y así poder estudiarlos más a fondo y determinar cuál es su sexo de cada uno- Nos comentó Romina a las 3, que bien por fin sabremos si serán niños o niñas.

-De verdad- Pregunto Rosalie muy ilusionada.

-Sí, Edrien vendrá a verme unos días y a dejarme el aparato, mañana mismo aterriza su avión-Comento Romina con los ojos iluminados, aunque no lo dijera extrañaba mucho a su marido, él siempre le marcaba todos los días para ver cómo estaba pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos cerca, por lo que nos comentaba era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo separados.

-Pues es aquí va a ser bienvenido-Le ofrecí amablemente.

-Gracias-Contesto ella.

Seguimos hablando sobre los futuros nuevos miembros de la familia Cullen, Rosalie tomo un baño y yo me dedique a crear un álbum de mi familia pues ya teníamos muchas fotos y no hallaba un lugar para ponerlas, Nessie me ayudo a pegar y recortar era hábil para eso aunque biológicamente solo tuviera 4 años y pareciera de 9. La mañana transcurrió rápido ya por la noche regresaron Carlisle y mis hijos de cazar.

-La sangre llego- Dijo Emmett irónicamente, mientras ponía el recipiente con sangre en la nevera y antes depositaba un poco en un vaso con pajilla.

-Aquí tienes bebe-

-Gracias Emm-

Rosalie bebió todo el contenido muy rápido, cuando lo hizo las mejillas se tornearon un poco rosadas y pudo ponerse de pie ella sola como si se revitalizara, no quiso comer nada durante la tarde solo ceno un vaso enorme de leche y 3 rosquillas después de eso inmediatamente fue a recostarse porque ya era tarde y comenzaba a darle algo de sueño.

**Jacob Pov.**

Todos en la casa Cullen habían estado muy ocupados con el embarazo de la rubia, y yo tenía que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Nessie, me encantaba cuidar y estar al pendiente de esa pequeña me llenaba de alegría el simple hecho de verla respirar y convivir con ella aún más.  
Ya algunas veces había visto a Rosalie estaba tan pálida, débil, decaída y cada segundo luchando por su vida, la tenacidad y prepotencia que la caracterizaban habían caído por los suelos, y enserio por primera vez desde que la conocí sentí una gran compasión y lastima por ella.  
Me había duchado y cambiado ya estaba listo para tomar mi motocicleta e irme a la casa de los chupasangre. Cuando de repente mientras sacaba mis llaves alguien detrás mío me saludo.

-Que hay Jake-Me dijo una voz energética y familiar… cuando voltee me di cuenta que era el lobo más joven de la manada con una bermuda café, camisa blanca, el cabello bien peinado y que ahora poseía ¿mi altura? Ese chico sí que había crecido ahora rebasaba los 19.

-Hola Seth, como estuvieron las vacaciones-Le dije amigablemente pues hace 2 semanas que se había ido con su familia a Toronto Canadá.

-Normales, ya sabes ir a Canadá a ver a mi abuela no es la gran cosa- Me dijo mientras nos estrechábamos las manos acompañado de un abrazo.

-Tejidos con la abuela he-Bromee un poco con él.

-No, eso lo hizo Leah-Me dijo entre risas.

-Jajajaja, por cierto como esta ella y tu madre-Le pregunte, pues aunque mi relación con Leah no era la mejor por lo menos le tenía cierto aprecio y de vez en cuando me agradaba hablar con ella sobre mis problemas y a ella también le agradaba.

-Muy bien, todo normal- Me dijo mientras notaba que iba de salida.

-Qué bueno-Le conteste.

-Iras a ver a Nessie-Me pregunto sonriente pues estaba al tanto de mi imprimación con esa pequeña y de vez en cuando bromeaba conmigo acusándome de ser una asaltacunas pero el aun no tenía la suerte de encontrar a su media naranja y cuando la encontrara yo también me burlaría de él.

-Así es-Le respondí.

-Asombroso puedo acompañarte-Me pregunto exaltado pues llevaba una buena relación con los Cullen y a veces iba de visita.

-Claro, Edward y Bella ya me habían preguntado por ti-

-Enserio-Me dijo emocionado.

-Sí, les dije que habías salido de Forks… bueno vámonos sube-

Ambos subimos a mi moto, y durante el trayecto le comente el estado en que se encontraba Rosalie, y al parecer se preocupó por ella, Seth tenía un gran corazón. Llegamos y Esme nos abrió.

-Señora Cullen, como ha estado-Le dijo aquel licántropo a Esme mientras él le daba un abrazo.

-Hola Seth, muy bien gracias, extrañaba verte por aquí- Dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo y con esa dulzura tan particular que tiene.

-Hola señora buen día- También la salude yo pero asegurándome de guardar mi distancia

-Hola Jacob, por favor pasen a desayunar Bella hizo suficientes waffles- Nos ofreció Esme.

-Ah yo encantado-Dijo Seth mientras entraba por la puerta principal a la gran mansión.

-Gracias yo igual- Dije amablemente para no lastimar los sentimientos de Esme además tenía hambre.

Ambos pasamos a la cocina y nos sentamos en unas sillas del muy lujoso desayunador que tenían en la casa, había un plato lleno de waffles justo en el centro de la mesa acompañado de pequeños tazones alrededor que contenían, miel, fresas, arándanos y jarabe de maple.

-Provecho-Dijo la mama vampira de cabellos obscuros mientras depositaba 2 tazas de café y 2 vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Gracias-Dijimos los 2

-Nessie no viene a desayunar-Le pregunte a Esme al no encontrar su olor en la casa.

-No Edward y ella prefirieron ir a cazar desde muy temprano, pero no te preocupes que ya no tardan en llegar- Me comento, algo con su estado de ánimo algo bajo supongo que todo era por la rubia.  
Nos estábamos terminando el desayuno cuando de repente… un grito… estruendoso y cargado de dolor nos aturdió a los 3 proveniente de la sala, de inmediato Esme salió disparada y Seth y yo tras de ella. Al llegar a la habitación Rosalie se retorcía de dolor en un sillón mientras el vientre pareciese que iba a explotarle, Bella a su lado poniendo un trapo húmedo en su frente y Emmett tomando fuertemente la mano de su esposa con una cara de horror mientras que Romina inyectando medicamento en su vena.

-QUE PASO- Grito Esme muy asustada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Un hueso del cuerpo de Rose se quebró pero no se cual, Emmett hay que llevarla rápidamente al estudio-Le ordeno la vampira pelirroja a la masa de músculos, mientras la embarazada seguía quejándose y gritando del dolor.

-Sí, enseguida-Respondió el mientras rápida y cuidadosamente levantaba a Rosalie y los 5 se iban de la habitación.  
Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Seth y yo quedamos fríos y perplejos al ver tal escena que parecía ser sacada del Doctor House. Y tuve que hablar para tranquilizar las cosas.

-No creí que estuviera tan mal- Le dije a Seth mientras regresaba a la cocina para recoger y lavar los platos.

-Ni yo- Me contesto el mientras se situaba tras de mí y también me ayudaba a recoger y limpiar todo. Terminamos y nos sentamos en las sillas del desayunador en silencio procesando lo que había ocurrido.  
A los pocos minutos salió Bella del estudio y entro a la cocina.

-Bella, que le paso a Rosalie-Seth le pregunto de inmediato.

-Los bebes le rompieron 2 pares de costillas a Rose-Dijo ella con cara de nostalgia y sufrimiento.

-Cómo fue que paso-Le pregunte yo.

-Estaba ella descansando en el sillón tratando de estirarse y enderezarse un poco… y de repente Emmett, Romina y yo escuchamos un fuerte crujido proveniente de su estómago, y en ese momento aparecieron ustedes-

-Ya se encuentra mejor-Dijo el lobo que se encontraba a mi lado.

-No hemos escuchado nada desde que entraron al estudio-Aporte a la pregunta de Seth.

-Se quedó dormida por el sedante y la morfina que Romina le inyecto en la vena-

Bella estaba explicándonos todo cuando Nessie y Edward entraron por la ventana de la cocina, la pequeña rápidamente me saludo a mí y seth con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene y a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, Edward puso una cara de susto pues ya de seguro había leído mis pensamientos de todo lo ocurrido. Nos apartamos de decir algo debido a que Nessie se encontraba presente.

-Ness, que te parece si Seth, tu y yo salimos a jugar al jardín- Le dije a la niña para que Edward y Bella hablaran a solas por lo visto todos captaron rápidamente mi plan.

-Sí, yo encantado el día está muy soleado- Dijo Seth.

-Claro… mama, papa puedo ir con jake-Pregunto con mucha inocencia y diversión Nessie a sus padres.

-Por supuesto que sí princesa-Contestaron ellos accesiblemente.

-Muy bien vamos-Dijo tomándonos de la manos a los 2

-Vamos- Le dije yo.

Fuimos directo al jardín trasero de la casa que daba hacia el bosque y nos pusimos a jugar por un largo rato los 3, no dejaba de pensar en la Barbie, en su cara de dolor y sufrimiento, de verdad que sentía una especie de tristeza y se supone que la odiaba, pero al mostrar su lado débil, supongo que eso cambio.

* * *

_Pobre Rose pero todo sea por el bien de sus bebes, y sera que Jacob empieza a quererla no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo espero pronto subirlo¡_


	13. Chapter 13 Embarazo de Rosalie part 2

**Mil disculpas a todos mis lectores pero esqe estas vacaciones me la he pasado muy ocupada, ademas mi cabeza de habia secado y no tenia idea de que escribir pero los reviews de cada uno de ustede me animaron a continuar con esta bonita historia, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les agrade y que no me maten por haber tardado tanto ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Bella Pov.

Mi primera impresión que tuve al conocer a Rosalie fue captar de inmediato toda la belleza y perfección que irradiaba, lo suficiente para que la autoestima de cualquier chica del instituto callera por los suelos, parecía una modelo o incluso una Barbie como solía llamarla Jacob pero era muy inteligente y astuta… una de esas chicas que suelen ser la capitana del equipo de porristas, la reina del baile de graduación, la que tiene a todos los hombre a sus pies con tan solo tronar los dedos… pero esa persona… se esfumo por completo.  
_Me encontraba explicándoles a Jake y Seth lo ocurrido con Rosalie cuando de repente mi hija y Edward entraron por la ventana de la cocina, Jacob la llevo al jardín para jugar con ella y así yo poder explicarle mejor las cosas a mi esposo pues no le contábamos muchas cosas a Renesme para no hacerla sentir mal ya que quería mucho a su tía._

-Es cierto todo lo que Jacob pensó- Me pregunto Edward con una cara de espantado cuando los 3 ya se habían marchado de ahí.

-Sí, ella nos asustó mucho a todos-Le confirme recordando esos horribles momentos, se limitó a apretar los ojos y tocarse la barbilla comúnmente había hecho esa expresión para todo estos últimos días con todos los problemas de Rosalie.

-Se encuentra bien, donde está ahora-

-Se quedó dormida ahora está en el estudio con Emmett y Esme, Romina está observándola porque tuvo que cederla del dolor que la fractura le provoco-

-Las cosas están empeorando- Me soltó acompañado de un suspiro de debilidad y yo sabía que era verdad… Rose no había estado nada bien, nauseas a todas horas acompañadas de vómitos y constantes mareos para todos era como un dejavu pero más intenso porque se trataba de Rosalie la vampiresa que toda la familia conocían desde hace años.

-Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar-Le recordé -regresare a verla-

-Voy contigo- Me dijo acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla mientras me tomaba de la cintura y decidimos caminar a paso lento disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro pues casi ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas.

Ambos fuimos directo con ella, nos quedamos un tiempo cuidándola mientras Romina iba con Alice y Jasper a recoger a Edrien pues su avión había aterrizado. La noche callo y Jake regreso a su casa junto con Seth, Esme agrego un par de cajoneras extras en la habitación de Romina para la estancia de Edrien, Carlisle regreso temprano del hospital apenas que se enteró del accidente de Rose, él le hizo unos vendajes para que las costillas regresaran a su sitio y Edward llevo a Renesme a nuestra cabaña para que se duchara y se cambiara de ropa así quedamos solos en la habitación Emmett, yo y Rosalie aun profundamente dormida. Por la cara del gran oso se le veía devastado y sumamente preocupado.

-Como te encuentras Emm- Pregunte con cautela, pues el Emmett que siempre me molestaba y me hacía bromas sexuales ya no estaba y eso me asustaba un poco.

-Nada bien, verla en esta situación me destroza por dentro, desearía poder ser yo el que llevara dentro a los bebes- Dijo sin ganas y con la voz apagada sin apartar su vista de Rose.

_****_**  
-**Bueno… eso es anatómicamente imposible-Le dije como chiste y el rio a lo bajo pero sin ganas-Tienes que ser fuerte por ella-Le recordé así como todos ya lo habían hecho.

-Lo intento pero… la amo demasiado… y no puedo con la idea de siquiera imaginarme una vida sin ella-

-No será así… escucha… yo una vez ya pase por el estado en el que se encuentra Rosalie y logro entenderla perfectamente, tal vez los sucesos no ocurrieron como se tenían planeados, pero debes de tener mucha fe y cambiar un poco tu forma de analizar la situación… las cosas ya están hechas no hay vuelta atrás así que debes tener en mente que las cosas serán como antes y que en poco tiempo tendrán tú y ella juntos unos hijos maravillosos… pensar… positivo, por el bien de Rose y darle tu todo tu apoyo-

-Sí, creo eso la haría sentir mejor, gracias Bells-

-Para eso está la familia que no se te olvide-Le dije acercándome a él y apretando su hombro.

Los 4 llegaron del aeropuerto y todos saludamos calurosamente al marido de Romina a excepción de Emmett que no quiso despegarse de su esposa ni un minuto y mi pequeña que dormía en el cuarto de Edward, sabíamos que a Edrien le molestaba aun un poco el olor de los humanos aun teniendo su increíble autocontrol pero no queríamos incomodarlo con Nessie.  
Rose no despertó hasta el día siguiente pues la morfina la noqueo bastante. Comió unos huevos que yo le había preparado, acompañada de litros de jugo casi nunca lograba saciar su sed. Y después mi hija se acercó hasta a su tía y comenzó a proyectarle con su manita imágenes de Jake y ella jugando juntos y haciendo otras actividades decidí dejarlas un rato a solas e irme a la cocina para limpiar un poco y preparar un vaso de sangre sin dejar de escuchar la conversación que ellas establecían.

Mi princesa retiro su mano de Rose y esta le dio una débil sonrisa acomodándose un poco en el sofá -Al parecer estos días te has divertido mucho… y mírate cada día estas más grande-Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Sí, Jake y yo no la hemos pasado de maravilla… pero…-Comenzó a decir mi hija muy sonriente y después cambio su mirada algo triste, Rose se percató de ello y puso su expresión algo confundida por el cambio de ánimo de Renesme al igual que yo -También extraño estar contigo tía… cuando jugábamos, salíamos a cazar juntas e íbamos de compras con tía Alice- Dijo mi bebe sin ganas.

-Yo también extraño todo eso, me la pasaba muy bien preciosa, por el simple hecho de estar contigo- Dijo Rose de la misma forma en que lo había hecho mi hija me puse sobre el marco de la entrada a la cocina sin que me notaran para observarlas a ambas, se veían muy dulces.

-Que te está pasando tía, estas enferma-Dijo haciendo un gesto de preocupación con la boca.

-No te voy a mentir… tus primitos me están la están complicando un poco princesa-Le explico acariciando su cabello.

-Ellos te están haciendo esto-Pregunto de la misma forma.

-Sí, pero ellos no tienen la culpa simplemente están creciendo, así como tú, cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre, no quieren hacerme daño… es algo inevitable me entiendes-

Mi hija asintió con la cabeza -Vas a ponerte bien- Le pregunto a Rosalie.

-Sí, claro que estaré bien y para cuando estos niños nazcan tú me ayudaras a cuidarlos verdad- Dijo tratando de animar a Nessie la cual puso una sonrisa de felicidad al igual que yo.

-Dame un abrazo- Dijo estirando los brazos mientras Nessie se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con delicadeza y mucho afecto… las 2 se veían adorables, desde que Nessie nació ellas eran muy unidas y se querían bastante a veces yo hasta sentía celos.

-Te quiero tía-Le susurró al oído mientras seguía abrazándola y sumergía su carita en el cabello de Rose.

-También yo- Le respondió ella mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo y esta la limpiaba rápidamente. Después de eso las 2 se separaron y se quedaron viendo fascinadas, oí que una moto había estacionado frente a la mansión y en ese momento decidí interrumpir, pues se trataba de Jake que venía a ver a mi hija.

**-**Jacob acaba de llegar porque no vas a verlo- Le dije a Nessie entrando a la sala con un vaso de sangre en las manos.

-Está bien, pero al rato regreso- Contesto dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

-Si- Le contesto ella mientras mi hija bajaba las escaleras para ir al jardín donde estaba Jake, Rose y yo le veíamos alejarse.

**-**Te prepare una porción, debes alimentar bien a mis sobrinos-

-Gracias, donde están todos-Pregunto mientras succionaba de la pajilla del vaso y comenzaba a acelerar más su pulso.

-Carlisle en el trabajo, Esme y Edward fueron a comprar víveres para la casa y Alice y Jasper fueron a mostrarles la ciudad a Romina y su esposo, todos dijeron que volverían rápido pues Romina va a revisarte con el nuevo ultrasonido que Edrien le trajo-

-¿Dónde está Emmett?-

-Aquí- Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía junto a Rose dándole un beso en la frente. –Estaba duchándome y acomodando un poco nuestra habitación pues Alice compro un mar de cosas para los bebes, ¿Cómo te encuentras amor?- Continuo hablando con la expresión igual de caída que antes.

-Mejor, no puedo moverme tanto como antes pero por lo menos ya no me duelen las fracturas- Dijo terminándose la sangre y con un mejor ánimo y claridad en la voz.

Emmett se acomodó junto a Rosalie acariciando su mano y tratando de poner su mejor cara para ella, yo me senté en uno de los sillones mientras prendía el televisor y buscaba algún programa entretenido que ver a los pocos minutos llego Romina seguida de Edrien, Alice y Jasper.

-¡ROSE¡-Grito Alice con emoción mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazaba con mucho cuidado, como si no la hubiera visto por semanas o incluso meses.

-Hola Alice-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro pues también se alegraba de verla.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto tocando su nariz.

-Igual, ya sabes-

-Bueno… Rosalie-Interrumpió Romina acercándose a ella, mientras todos volteábamos a verla -Necesito que me acompañes al estudio para revisar a los bebes, ayer por la noche instale el ultrasonido y esta listo para usarse-

-Claro-Contesto ella mientras Emmett le extendía la mano para ayudarle y esta la tomaba débilmente, una vez de pie ella y Emm se dirigieron a la habitación que había dicho Romina, los 3 subieron y todos permanecimos en silencio para escuchar bien todo lo que pasara.  
Oímos a la científica encender el ultrasonido y seguido de eso comenzaron las palabras:

_-Como te has sentido Rose-_ Le pregunto Romina**-Mejor, los vendajes que tengo me dan más soporte y ya no me duelen las costillas-**Contesto ella.

-_Qué bueno, bien ahora, este ultrasonido tiene mayor potencia que otros, así que tal vez sientas como toques en el vientre pero no tardare mucho para que no te duela-_

**-De acuerdo-**

Todos en la habitación nos quedamos quietos y en absoluto silencio para oír más a fondo, alcanzamos a oír ruidos raros provenientes del aparato y unos quejidos leves de Rose.

-_Tranquila Rose-_ Tardo unos cuantos minutos para que continuara hablando.**-Que ocurre Romina pasa algo malo-**Por el tono de voz de Rosalie nos alarmamos un poco.

_No lo sé, esto no es normal-_

**-A que te refieres con *no es normal*- **Y el momento que menciono estas palabras Alice y yo saltamos del sofá para dirigirnos a donde estaban ellos pues queríamos saber que estaba ocurriendo… la salud de Rose era primordial para todos, entramos sin tocar la puerta y nos paramos junto de la camilla donde se encontraba recostada ella con el estómago destapado y una especie de gel a su alrededor, se limitó a apretar mi mano apenas noto mi presencia sin despegar los ojos de Romina.

-Ustedes me habían dicho que Renesme nació en menos de un mes ¿cierto?-Nos preguntó a todos los que estábamos presentes.  
_  
_-Si, en tres semanas con unos cuantos días-Le conteste yo la pregunta.

-Bueno tú ya casi cumples las 3 semanas de embarazo y si se supone que son gemelos ya casi es el parto y los bebes aún no han madurado como esperaba-Nos dijo ella revisando la pantalla del monitor y sus anotaciones en una libreta.

-¿Pero están bien?-Pregunto Rose con tono de voz alarmado.

-Sí, no veo algún problema pero es como si apenas tuviera meses de vida hablando de humanos-

-¿Y eso es malo?- Cuestionó ahora Emmett.

-No lo sé, ¿Dónde está Carlisle?-Nos preguntó la pelirroja.

-Trabajando-Le dijo Yo.

-Podrían decirle que venga necesito una segunda opinión sobre esto- Nos pidió mientras fruncía el ceño y revisaba con más profundidad su libreta.

-Claro le llamare- Ofreció la duende.

Inmediatamente Alice tomo su celular y le marco a su padre pidiendo que viniera urgentemente, primero llegaron Edward y Esme que ya habían regresado de ir al supermercado y les explicamos toda la situación a ambos. A los 30 minutos Carlisle estacionaba ya su auto en la cochera y subía de inmediato junto con Jasper.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo acercándose a donde estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Romina, todos los demás permanecimos atrás para observar todo lo que pasaba callados y agitados.

-Hay unos cuantos problemas con los bebes… según el ultrasonido no se han desarrollado ni una tercera parte de su crecimiento normal-

-¿Qué?... pero parecería como si fuera a dar a luz en unos cuantos días tiene el abdomen del mismo tamaño que Bella cuando estaba embarazada-

-Lo sé fue por eso que pedí tu ayuda no soy muy buena en el campo de maternidad-

-Déjame ver- Menciono Carlisle acercándose al ultrasonido para encenderlo –Chicos creen que podrían…- Nos dijo señalando la puerta.

-Por supuesto- -Perdón- -Necesitan privacidad- -Esperaremos en el corredor- Fuimos diciendo estas frases conforme salíamos de la habitación.

Edward y Jasper se recargaron en la pared mientras Alice, Esme y yo nos sentábamos en un sofá que estaba afuera del estudio, siempre tenían muebles lindos por toda la casa. Permanecimos todos en silencio para oír lo que tenía que decir Carlisle, pero de nuevo primero sonaron esos estúpidos ruidos que me irritaban los cuales provenían del aparato acompañados de algunos quejidos de la embarazada por las pequeñas punzadas que este le causaba.

-Al parecer tienes razón Romina, humanamente solo tienen 3 meses de vida, ¿En qué fecha implantaste los óvulos?- Decía mi suegro.

-El 11 de octubre- Contesto ella a la pregunta de Carlisle.

-¿Y a como se supone que estamos hoy?- Volvió a preguntar.

-30 de octubre, en 2 días cumple las 3 semanas- Le dijo el oso.

-Bueno si mis cálculos e hipótesis no me fallan, los bebes están creciendo a una velocidad constante de 1 mes por semana, si se supone que Rosalie ya casi cumple las 3 semanas entonces los bebes cumplirán 3 meses, su crecimiento solo es más lento que el de Bella pero aun así están sanos-

-Significa que ella tendrá que encubarlos otra semanas más- Pregunto Emmett con tono enojado y reclamatorio.

-Me temo que si- Le contesto Carlisle a este.

-Voy a poder resistir- Ahora fue Rose la que cuestiono con tristeza y preocupación.

-Los fetos son compatibles con tu cuerpo entonces resistirás, pero se tornara más doloroso aun para tu cuerpo lo siento hija-

-Mientras eso sea lo que necesiten entonces no importa-

-Rosalie, te están quebrando los huesos- Le reclamo Emm frustrado.

-Lo sé pero ellos no tienen culpa alguna, resistiré lo más que pueda, estaré bien- Le contesto Rose con dureza.

De repente vimos como Emmett salía rápidamente de la habitación y saltaba por una de las ventanas para adentrarse en el bosque, Jasper y Edward salieron tras el mientras Esme comenzaba a sollozar despacio y Alice la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

* * *

**Pobre Rose todo el martirio que esta sufriendo a causa de los bebes, pero lo bonito esque toda la familia se une a ella en su sufrimiento.  
****Porfa porfa porfa dejenme sus comentarios criticas u opiniones que me ayudan y desestresan bastante, ademas de que me ayudan a continuar con esto, aprecio mucho que sigan leyendome, Loss quiero muchoo y nos estamos viendo¡**


	14. Chapter 14 Algunos problemas

**Heey heey heyy... Holaa a todoss me gustaron los comentarios de mi ultima actualizacion que me dejaron me gustaron bastantee¡ Buenoo vallamos al grano aqi les dejo el capituloo, encarguense de Leerloo¡**

* * *

**Edward Pov.**

Toda la familia comenzaba a ponerse algo irritable y molesta, el solo hecho de ver tan de caída a Rosalie nos dolía bastante a todos, y ocurrían constantes peleas por cosas muy tontas que al final terminaban resolviéndose. Alice y Jasper ya casi no permanecían mucho tiempo en la casa, pues al igual que en el embarazo de Bella a la duende le daban dolores muy fuertes de cabeza, y Jasper por su parte, no podía con las emociones de cada uno de nosotros pues lo agobiaban bastante, además de que Rosalie lo incomodaba un poco por el hecho de ser humana. Mi hermana hoy cumplía ya exactamente 6 semanas de embarazo prácticamente 6 meses para los bebes según las teorías de Carlisle.  
Habíamos salido de caza mis padres, mi hija y yo, lo hicimos rápido y sin esfuerzo alguno, tratamos de regresar lo más rápido que pudimos y en el camino nos topamos con Sam y su manada, que gracias a Jacob ya estaban al tanto de lo que le pasaba a Rose, ellos no pusieron resistencia alguna sobre el tema pues respetaban la decisión que estábamos tomando aunque no les parecía la más correcta.  
Nos acercamos lentamente hasta ellos poniendo una distancia respetable, solo por cortesía. Ellos estaban en su forma de lobos así que yo tenía que traducir todo.

-Hola chicos, como están- Saludo Carlisle amablemente a los lobos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Comencé a leer la mente de Sam pues él siempre era el que hablaba -Nos saludan de igual forma y responden que muy bien… quieren saber cómo se encuentra Rosalie- Le informe a mi padre.

-Ella aún sigue delicada pero está mejor, gracias por preguntar- Respondió el a su pregunta.

-Hola Emily- Saludo Renesme detrás mío muy dulcemente a la novia de Sam, ella en un par ocasiones había ido a visitarla con Jacob a su casa y según los pensamientos de Emily le había agradado mucho mi hija.

-Ella dice, *Hola preciosa*- Traduci para mi princesa, y soltó una hermosa sonrisa las cuales yo adoraba.

-Bueno, solo veníamos de paso, tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar, un placer verlos muchachos- Les dijo Carlisle para finalizar la conversación y ellos solo asintieron.

Tome a mi hija de su mano y corrimos para adentrarnos en el bosque pasamos rápidamente a mi cabaña para cambiarme de ropa y para que Nessie fuera por un par de juguetes nuevos que mi hermana Alice le había comprado, salíamos de ahí y continuamos nuestros recorrido, mientras cruzábamos el arroyo oímos unos quejidos provenientes de la casa por lo que aceleramos el paso y subimos rápidamente a la sala.  
Al entrar Rosalie estaba recostada en el sofá con gotas de sudor en la frente soltando leves gritos de dolor mientras se sobaba el vientre, Emmett estaba sentado a su lado acariciándole los brazos, pidiendo que resistiera y con una mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro, mientras Romina y Bella corrían de un lado para el otro tratando de buscar alguna solución para el malestar de mi hermana.  
Iba a tomar a mi hija en mis brazos para salir de aquella habitación, pero me detuvo.

-No papi, quiero quedarme con tía Rose- Me dijo apartándome de ella y corriendo rápidamente a un costado de Emmett para acariciar una de las piernas de mi hermana, no me opuse a ello pues Renesme quería estar con ella en estos momentos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Dijo mi madre acercándose a Rose para limpiarle el sudor de la frente.

-Los bebes han estado algo agitados esta mañana, se están moviendo mucho y no encuentro como tranquilizarlos-Nos dijo Romina a todos.

-Ya probaste con los sedantes- Aporto Carlisle acercándose hasta ella para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

-Si pero no dan resultado, si le pongo más medicamentos puedo causarle un ataque de corazón a Rosalie-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos tratando de buscar una salida para ella, cuando de repente recordé algo.

-Tengo una idea- Comencé diciendo -cuando Renesme aún estaba en el vientre de Bella podía leer sus pensamiento, no eran muy claros pero de cierta forma entendía lo que quería… tal vez yo pueda ver como se sienten ellos-

-Enserio- Me dijo Emm.

-Si-

-Pues hazlo- Dijo Rosalie impaciente dejando de lado sus dolores por unos instantes.

Me acerque lentamente hasta ella la mire a los ojos y le di una leve sonrisa y alce mis manos -Puedo- Le pregunte señalando su vientre.

-Si- Contesto ella mientras se acomodaba un poco.

Me acerque hasta mi hermana tomando su enorme vientre en mis manos e incluso hasta cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor… empecé a sentir casi lo mismo que cuando mi hija, solo que ahora estaban de por medio 2 pensamientos diferentes.

-Es algo muy extraño- Comencé a explicar –Puedo sentir de ambos mucha de frustración e impaciencia-

-No les debe estar gustando estar encerrados en un espacio tan reducido- Dijo mi hermano para todos los presentes.

Separe mis manos de Rosalie y enseguida capte un pensamiento que tuvo mi hija, aunque era pequeña se le ocurrían cosas muy inteligentes y astutas.

-Buena idea hija- Le dije volteando a verla con su carita de pronto sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa Ness…?- Le dijo Esme a ella.

-Bueno… cuando yo estaba más pequeña me gustaba mucho oír las canciones que mi papi tocaba en su piano, me hacían sentir relajada y a veces hasta me daba sueño, tal vez también necesiten eso mis primitos- Explico muy claramente y con su timbre de voz tan dulce como siempre.

-Puede que tenga razón- Dijo Rose volteando a ver a nuestro padre.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- Asintió Carlisle viendo a Nessie la cual le dio una media sonrisa.

-Edward toca algo- Me animo Bella.

Me acerque a mi precioso piano y comencé a tocar Dorme Filinho de Mozart, era la única canción de cuna que se me ocurrió en ese momento, pues Rose seguía quejándose del dolor y no me iba a detener a pensar demasiado.  
Conforme tocaba, mi hermana iba relajándose y destensándose, pestañaba y respiraba profundamente.

-Funciona… comienzan a tranquilizase- Dijo Esme dándole un beso en la frente a Rosalie.

Continúe tocando por otros minutos hasta finalizar la canción, poco a poco seguía viendo como lentamente Rose se tranquilizaba y destensaba.

-¿Mejor?- Le pregunte aun sentado en la butaca del piano.

-Bastante créeme, gracias Edward- Dijo ella viéndome a los ojos con un gran alivio, pocas veces ella me agradecía algo por lo general era muy arrogante y nunca pedía la ayuda de nadie, y en ese momento la sentí totalmente sincera.  
Me acerque de nuevo hasta ella y otra vez puse mis manos en su estómago y de nuevo los pensamientos tan extrovertidos de mis sobrinos.

-Les gusto, ya están más tranquilos, al parecer Nessie tenía razón- Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro a mi hermana mientras todos volteábamos a ver a mi bebe.

-Muy buena idea pequeña- Dijo Emmett abrazándola y sacudiendo su cabeza a lo cual simplemente sonrió y acomodo de nuevo sus hermosos rulos.

-Qué bueno que les guste bebes- Les dijo Rose con mucho amor a sus hijos yo aún seguía sin despegar las manos de su vientre por lo que capte que fue lo que sintieron en ese momento.

-Hey- Dije mostrando una leve confusión en el rostro.

-Que pasa-Pregunto mi madre.

-Les gusta que les hables… y están impacientes por conocerte- Me dirigí a Rose para informarle lo que estaban pensando ellos.

-Enserio – Me pregunto y yo asentí, todos en la sala mostraron una gran sonrisa por este hecho -Yo también ya quiero verlos y los amo muchísimo- Dijo mi hermana mientras se sobaba más fuerte el vientre y comenzando a soltar lágrimas de alegría.

Durante los siguientes días estuvimos descubriendo más cosas acerca de mis sobrinos… al igual que Nessie ellos eran buenos, amaban a su madre y no la lastimaban a propósito, también les gustaba mucho la risa de su padre pues les parecía divertida, cierta comida humana como los dulces les gustaban, y uno de ellos era impaciente e inquieto mientras que el otro tranquilo y sereno, durante los ultrasonidos no se dejaron ver y para Rose fue mejor pues ella quiso que fuera sorpresa el sexo de cada uno. Las fechas de los nacimientos se tenían programadas para principios de diciembre, aunque no sabíamos exactamente cuándo.  
Las cosas iban bien y la familia se había tranquilizado, pues poco a poco se le iba tomando cariño a los bebes sobre todo porque Rose no había empeorado pero permanecía igual muy delgada y débil aunque un poco rara respecto a sus pensamientos.  
Estábamos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y yo viendo un partido de los Yankees extrañábamos bastante practicar ese deporte pero sin la bateadora principal (Rose) no estábamos completos así que nos consolaba verlo en la televisión al menos.  
Empezamos a notar los repentinos movimientos que hacia mi hermana como estirarse los dedos de las manos y rascarse la frente y los pómulos de vez en cuando, como señal de ansiedad, así que fue imposible no leer sus pensamientos.

-Jajajajaja, Rosalie tu… jajajaja- Comencé a burlarme y reírme de ella mientras todos notaban rápidamente que había leído sus pensamientos.

-Maldita sea, deja de meterte en mi cabeza Edward- Dijo muy enojada, apretando los ojos y poniéndose las manos como escudo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me pregunto Bella mientras seguía riendo.

-Nada- Contesto mi hermana bastante molesta y cortante.

-No piensas decirnos Rosalie- Le cuestiono Alice enarcando una ceja.

-No- Contesto ella duramente mientras Emmett ponía una gran cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirnos?- Volvió a preguntar esta vez mi esposa.

-Porque ya perdí la cabeza- Menciono restregándose su mano en la frente y dándole un ligero golpe al sofá.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo esta vez el oso viéndola a los ojos sin quitar su mencionada expresión.

-Tengo… ciertos… antojos- Respondió ella lentamente.

-Rose eso es normal en una embarazada- Alice le dijo con una cara tierna.

-Sí, pero tener antojos a hojas de libros con glaseado de shampoo de fresas, no creo que sea un bueno- Dije yo para que por fin todos supieran y terminar con esta intriga de una vez por todas.

-¡EDWARD¡- Grito muy fuerte Rosalie con los ojos hechos llamas por haberla avergonzado así frente a todos.

-¿QUE?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo estallando en risas por las ocurrencias de mi hermana.

-En mi justificación adoro el aroma de libros viejos y de mi shampoo- Dijo Rosalie tratando de componer las cosas lo cual solo hizo que nos riéramos más fuerte aun.

-No te preocupes hermana yo soluciono eso- Dijo Jasper levantándose de su asiento y tendiéndole la mano a la duendecilla por lo cual todos contuvimos la risa para observar que era lo que iba a hacer -Alice me acompañarías a la biblioteca y después al baño de Rosalie- Dijo como broma por lo que todos volvimos a romper en carcajadas.

-Rose, no puedes comer eso por tu salud y también por la de los bebes- Recalco Emmett ya un poco más tranquilo mientras le daba un beso al brazo de su amada.

-No, enserio- Respondió ella en tono irónico -Ya lo sé… pero es que enserio tengo mucha ansiedad de comer eso- Acepto finalmente rodando sus ojos.

-Pues ni se te ocurra hacerlo- La regaño Alice, y ella se limitó a lanzarle una de sus miradas asesinas por lo cual la duendecilla se estremeció –Lo digo como sugerencia-

-Ya lo creo hermana- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo su voz fingidamente dulce, aunque ella estuviera embarazada aun intimidaba en la gente.

Los pensamientos continuaron así por los próximos días teniendo antojos muy raros como… Tierra húmeda de desayuno, los crayones de mi hija como comida, detergente para lavar la ropa como cena y de postre… incluso … el pelaje de Jacob le resulto apetitoso, jajajaja pues ahora que era tipo humana ya no percibía el horrible olor de los licántropos.  
Según el clima meteorológico de Forks y las visiones de mi hermana caería una tormenta de nieve en todo el estado pues nos acercábamos a Diciembre y esta vez el invierno entraría un poco antes por lo que tendríamos que salir del país para poder cazar ya que algunos animales emigrarían y otros más estarían invernando.

**Jacob Pov.**

Las visitas a casa de los chupasangre se volvieron una rutina iba 6 veces por semana a verlos, y las cosas con la rubia estaban cada vez peor, su estómago había crecido a ritmos impresionantes tenía el tamaño de un globo gigante todo amoratado como si con el pinchazo de una aguja este fuera a explotar… y no digo *peor* por su estado de salud sino por el mío… me sentía mal de verla así, no tanto como para considerarla mi amiga pero si como una persona que me preocupaba, llegue a pensar que yo estaba sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno pues no era posible que empezara a sentir algún tipo de cariño por ella. Había hablado con Rosalie un par de veces no muy gustosamente pero si con amabilidad y paciencia por parte de ambos, de cierto modo me agradaba no querer matarla cuando la veía.  
Me dirigía a casa de los Cullen para continuar cuidando de Nessie y esta vez no pude utilizar la motocicleta pues me era imposible viajar por las calles cubiertas de nieve, así que decidí entrar en fase eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde.  
Al llegar pude percibir el olor de menos vampiros y me exalte un poco por esto, Alice estaba en la puerta esperándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Jacob- Dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta para que pasara.

-Hola, Alice, creo que no están todos en la casa verdad- Le pregunte mientras ella subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No, por la tormenta tuvieron que salir a cazar fuera del país a las fronteras de Idaho para ser especifica-

-Ya veo, y Nessie-

-No está, ella, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme y Romina se fueron desde muy temprano y regresaran a más tardar en la madrugada, y todos los demás están en la sala viendo televisión- Me explico.

-Porque no me dijiste eso antes de que pasara- Le dije algo irritado.

-Acabo de prepararle de comer a Rosalie y creo que me excedí un poco en las porciones… así que, crees que puedas quedarte a comer, no me gusta que se desperdicie la comida- Dijo tendiéndome una silla que había en la cocina.

-Alice yo… no creo que…-

-Por favor… nos agrada que alguien más nos haga compañía…- Me dijo como suplica, pero yo seguía sin cambiar de parecer –Vamos… además prepare burritos y panecillos de arándanos- Me soborno enarcando su ceja y abriendo el horno para sacar la comida.

-Está bien, pero después me voy- Y al decir estas palabras la vista de la enana se perdió en la nada, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. -Oh, oh… que es lo vez- Pregunte dudando de mi pregunta pues me temí que fueran malas noticias.

-Ya no creo que puedas irte hasta mañana Jacob- Me dijo regresando a la normalidad.

-¿QUE… PORQUE?- Dije con un tono de voz fuerte y autoritario, porque ella decía que tendría que quedarme ahí hasta mañana la idea no me agradaba nada.  
Y de repente pequeñas bolitas de hielo empezaban a caer del cielo acompañadas de ráfagas de viento muy fuertes incluso vimos cómo se caía un árbol del bosque.

-Por eso, no parara hasta mañana, y no es un buen clima como para que regreses a tu casa, me temo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí- Me dijo despacio más despacio para que no fuera a enojarme

-No puedo creerlo- Dije pasándome una mano por toda la cara y lanzando un suspiro.

-Lo lamento, preparare una de las habitaciones para ti, por el momento prueba la comida-Me dijo como sugerencia mientras subía el siguiente piso.  
Los ruidos de algunos árboles cayendo y bolas de hielo golpeando contra la casa no se hicieron esperar, me quede en la cocina la mayor parte del tiempo prendí uno de los televisores y empecé a ver algunos programas que estaban pasando aunque el gusto no me duro demasiado debido a la tormenta las señales de cable y teléfono cayeron, la noche llego rápido y fui a la sala para ver que hacían los vampiros ahora, tenía que perder mi tiempo en algo si iba a tolerar hasta mañana.  
Entré, y Alice estaba recostada en uno de los sillones con Jasper a lado platicando, Rosalie tendida en otro sillón viendo leyendo un libro junto con Emmett, cuando notaron mi presencia todos voltearon a verme.

-Jacob… tu cama esta lista- Me anuncio Alice amablemente y con ese sutil tono en su voz.

-Gracias, pero preferiría quedarme en vela esta noche- Les confesé abiertamente a todos pues no me gustaba la idea de dormir en una casa llena de vampiros.

-Como tu prefieras, todos los demás llegaran dentro un par de horas ya vienen en camino- Menciono esta vez Jasper.

-Qué bueno… Como te encuentras Rosalie- Le pregunte a la rubia lo más amable e interesado posible.

-Igual… estas 7 semanas y media han sido duras- Me dijo cansadamente y con una leve sonrisa, como si yo también le agradara, lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

-Me doy cuenta-

De repente hizo un ruido seco en la garganta queriendo vomitar Emmett se paró de inmediato por un bote grande que había a su lado y lo acerco hasta ella.

-Tranquila Rose- Le dijo mientras le tallaba su espalda.

Ella, se enderezo mientras el grandote la ayudaba hasta quedar sentada, hizo a un lado el recipiente aguantando la náusea y después de eso se quedó viendo muy profundamente al suelo con cara de preocupación y confusión casi tan parecida a Alice cuando tenía una visión.

-Que ocurre Rose- Dijo Alice levantándose preocupada y asustada.

-Rosalie… estas bien- Le pregunto ahora Emmett con el mismo tono que uso Alice, ella seguía en estado de shock y no le respondió a ninguno de los dos, se levantó ella sola del sofá como pudo tomando su gran vientre entre sus manos.

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido… de repente el suelo y su pantalón estaban cubiertos de sangre y agua, y en ese momento 5 personas horrorizadas ante tal escena.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado tantoo como a mii, yyyy aqi es donde comienza todoo¡ Proximo capitulo parto y transformacion de Rosalie narrado por ella misma y preparense porque soy muy sadica¡ Saludoos a todoss y dejenme sus reviews me agrada saber que no escribo solo para las paredes ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Parto, Bebes, Conversion

**Y puess aqui tienen el siguiente capituloo, me da muchisima alegria que nuevos lectores le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historiaa, dejenme decirle que leo los reviews de cada uno de ustedes, incluso hasta me aprendo los nombrees¡ GRACIASS, ahoraa leean¡**

* * *

**Rosalie Pov.**

Solo recuerdo que las cosas pasaron muy rápido… lo único que pude sentir fue una patada ligera en el vientre y entonces sangre y agua emanando por mi cuerpo. Entre en Shock por medio segundo hasta que los gritos y golpes me aturdieron, levante la vista y pude ver a Jasper deseoso de mi sangre y listo para atacarme.

-NO JASPER- Le grito Alice tratando de detenerlo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, corrió 2 pasos hacia mí y Emmett dio un gran salto haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, mientras, a su alrededor, tablas de madera provenientes del suelo salían disparadas en varias direcciones, y entonces… un dolor desde adentro de mi estómago se propago, parecía como si una espina gigante quisiera atravesarlo, solté un leve quejido hasta oír esta vez un crujido desde mi interior, y antes de que callera al suelo doblándome del daño Jacob se encontraba ya sosteniéndome, en un principio pensé que estaba alucinando, jamás lo había dejado acercarse tanto a mí pero en ese momento estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho.

-SAQUENLO DE AQUÍ- Les grito Jacob a los demás mientras trataban de sacar a Jasper a jalones rápidamente de la habitación apretando muy fuerte de su garganta. Di otro grito ahogado del dolor que estaba sintiendo era realmente espantoso comenzaba a ver nublado y me era difícil tener los parpados abiertos incluso hasta empecé a hiperventilar.

-No Rosalie, resiste- Me dijo Jacob cargándome en sus brazos y llevándome al estudio de Carlisle donde había un mini hospital improvisado no puse resistencia alguna, pues sabía que era por mi bien. Me recostó en una de las camas ya había parado de sangrar, la cara que él tenía en ese momento era horrible estaba realmente asustado, oímos otro ruido de un árbol cayéndose por la tormenta y el dolor seguía, trataba de aguantármelo pero era imposible.

-Tranquila, Rosalie, tienes que ser fuerte- Me dijo mientras comenzaba a conectar algunos aparato a mi cuerpo. De repente todo quedo obscuro, trataba de mantenerme despierta pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía estaba muy débil, seguía sintiendo todos los golpes de mis bebes, patadas en su intento de salir. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Jacob pidiéndome que despertara, era como si me hundiera en gran hoyo negro sin poder salir, como pude volví a abrir los ojos, y en cuanto los abrí Emmett entro a toda velocidad.

-Aquí estoy, Rose resiste por favor- Me decía él mientras contenía su respiración y tomaba una de mis manos poniendo la misma expresión que Jacob.

-Romina dice que los bebes le desgarraron la fuente a Rosalie, ya va a dar a luz, Carlisle y Edward ya está en camino llegaran pronto- Decía Alice mientras sostenía su celular en su mano, seguramente hablaba con ella, yo seguía retorciéndome de dolor en la camilla mis hijos necesitaban salir ahora, podía sentir toda su desesperación y mucho miedo de que les pasara algo.

-Pero, acaso no es muy pronto- Le dijo Jacob a Alice.

-TIENEN QUE SALIR AHORA- Grite fuerte entre lágrimas y gritos de dolor, Jacob se puso a mi lado agarrándome de un hombro.

-De acuerdo- Decía Alice mientras presionaba un botón del teléfono y lo ponía sobre una silla que había a mi lado.

-De acuerdo, no podemos esperar más o los bebes podrían morir- Anuncio Romina a todos con el altavoz puesto, al mencionar esas últimas palabras una ola de coraje me inundó no podía perderlos, no podía dejar que murieran, no iba a hacerlo.

-NO, NO VAN A MORIR- Grite fuerte, tragándome el dolor que sentía.

-Tranquilízate Rose eso es lo que queremos evitar… chicos ustedes tendrán que hacerlo-

-¿QUE?... Romina nadie sabe nada sobre medicina- Dijo mi oso al borde del grito y la desesperación.

-Oh no, por favor, ya no quiero estar involucrado en otro parto vampírico- Suplico Jacob detrás de mío.

-Todos por favor cálmense, yo les daré las instrucciones de que tienen que hacer, lo haremos por *cesárea*, porque Rosalie no podrá aguantar un parto natural- Seguía hablando mientras yo sentía aún más fuerte todo el malestar, antes solo era una espina la que quería atravesarme, ahora ya sentía 2… al mismo tiempo.

-Qué es eso- Dijo Emmett por la palabra *cesárea*.

-Emmett, concéntrate… ahora Alice busca en el estante que hay junto a la puerta una caja que dice *Set instrumental para cesárea*, sácalo de ahí, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo-

-Ok- Alice corrió rápidamente a un lado dirigiéndose al estante para sacar varias cajas que había, y el dolor seguía aún más fuerte, ya empezaba a ver borroso, y tenía ganas de quedarme dormida.

-Jacob… necesito que traigas la mesa deslizable al lado de la camilla de Rosalie- Y fue sin pensarlo, apresuradamente al rincón donde estaba, nunca pensé que lo haría, yo ni siquiera le agradaba como para que quisiera ayudarme.

-Pero hay 2…- Dijo al ver 2 mesas iguales.

-Trae cualquiera, solo ponla a un lado de la camilla- Le dijo Romina y el de inmediato la acomodo a un lado mientras volvía a ponerse detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi hombro y diciéndome cosas como *Rosalie resiste* o *No te quedes dormida*, estaba ahí apoyándome, por primera vez en su vida preocupándose por mí.

-Tengo la caja Romina- Interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos mientras se acerba de nuevo a mi sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

-Muy bien, ahora, ábrela y todos los instrumentos que haya ponlos sobre la mesa deslizable, deben ser 14 en total- La pequeña comenzó a sacarlos todos y acomodarlos.

-Jacob, en el primer cajón de la cajonera que esta junto al estante hay algunas cajas de antibióticos, busca el que diga *Sulfato de morfina*- Él se puso de rodillas frente a la cajonera mientras botaba todos los medicamentos al suelo, como un desesperado comenzó a leer y ver con cuidado cada uno de ellos.

-Listo lo encontré- Nos dijo sosteniendo una pequeña caja gris.

-Perfecto, ahora en el siguiente cajón encontraras varias jeringas con su aguja, toma la que tenga una capacidad de 10 mililitros- De nuevo agarro todas las jeringas entre sus manos y las aventó al suelo, al parecer esa técnica le funcionaba bien.

-Ya está- Tomo la jeringan y la morfina, llevándola hasta donde estábamos y se la entregó a Alice.

-Ahora Alice, prepara la inyección ya te he enseñado como es ese procedimiento- Alice preparo la inyección, la mayoría de las veces ella me había inyectado sedantes para calmarme el dolor que los bebes me habían causado durante el embarazo.

-AAAAAAAAA¡- Grite al sentir otra patada muy fuerte de uno de mis bebes, era vital que salieran de ahí, podía sentir toda su desesperación como si estuvieran en una caja de agua sin poder respirar, vi de reojo a Emmett, su cara estaba perdida, dolida, sin vida, me partía el corazón verlo así sufriendo por mí, yo no quería eso.

-Tranquila Rose, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Emmett apretando aún más fuerte mi mano y Jacob apretándome el hombro, aún seguía sin creer lo bien que se estaba portando conmigo.

-Ya la tengo- Menciono Alice terminando de preparar la inyección.

-Ahora con mucho cuidado, inyéctala en una de las piernas de Rosalie- Le dijo Romina con la voz firme y segura, mi hermana contuvo la respiración y sin pensarlo 2 veces presiono la aguja contra mi pierna, a comparación de todo mi dolor eso apenas un ligero golpe, ni siquiera sentí cuando ya la había retirado, estaba más concentrada en mis bebes.

-Listo- Dijo la duende acercándose al teléfono, no sentía ningún efecto las cosas seguían igual, quería que ya se acabara por el bien de mis bebes no quería que sufrieran de verdad no, truenos y relámpagos de la tormenta hacia que hubiera mucha interferencia con la señal del teléfono.

-Alice… escúchame con mucha atención…- De nuevo comenzó Romina a hablar -Tendrás que hacer un pequeño corte en el abdomen de Rosalie- Cuando Romina menciono estas palabras todos volteamos a ver a Alice, su cara no tenía precio estaba totalmente asustada, nerviosa y en shock. Otro quejido de mi parte la saco de su trance.

-¿QUE?... Romina no sé cómo hacerlo y si lo hago mal yo…- Su voz estaba casi entrecortada y al borde de la desesperación.

-Alice yo te iré guiando, tienes mucha precisión, y confió en que podrás hacerlo- Comenzó a decir Romina cuando se percató de la reacción de la pequeña.

-YA NO SIENTO NADA, ALICE HASLO PORFAVOR, YA NO AGUANTAN- Volví a suplicar gritando de nuevo, tomando la mano de Alice, con lágrimas y sudor en mi rostro, me vio y casi se le salían los ojos color caramelo que tiene, pero mintiendo en esa parte aun podía sentir mucho dolor.

-Lo hare, lo hare- Dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza muy rápido de un lado a otro.

-Toma el bisturí con la mano derecha y despeja el abdomen de Rose…- Lo hizo tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Ya- Dijo, apretando los ojos y casi doblando el bisturí de los nervios.

-Muy bien harás un pequeño corte a 5 centímetros debajo del ombligo de Rosalie… lista Alice-

-Eso creo-

-Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, solo hazlo con cuidado y rápido- Alice estaba a punto de cortarme se dirigió a mi estómago con la cara muy asustada y antes de que lo hiciera oí unos paso aproximarse.

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijeron Edward y Carlisle entrando velozmente dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

-GRACIAS A DIOS- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver entre ellos mismos confundidos.

-Oh, Edward… jamás estuve tan feliz de verte- Dijo Alice con mucho alivio dándole un abrazo rápido a nuestro hermano, mi padre comenzó a examinarme rápido.

-Romina, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora, lleguen pronto- Dijo Edward tomando el celular de Alice.

-Los bebes necesitan salir ahora, o corren el riesgo de asfixiarse, además de que le han roto otra costilla a Rose- Dijo Carlisle decididamente mientras veía a Edward, y este colgaba el teléfono.

-Espera la morfina aun no hace efecto- Dijo mi hermano mientras veía que aún me retorcía del dolor, y leía mis pensamientos.

-Pero, ella dijo que…- Comenzó a decir Alice.

-Estaba mintiendo- Respondió Edward antes de que terminara de hablar.

-SAQUENLOS AHORA- Volví a gritar esta vez a rogándole a Carlisle con lágrimas el rostro, no podía perder a mis bebes.

-Rose, mírame- Dijo Emmett tomando mi cabeza mientras mi padre tomaba el bisturí y lo enterraba en mi abdomen, provocando un dolor horrible, grite en seco mientras Jacob sostenía aún más fuerte mi hombro y agachaba la cabeza para no ver el baño de sangre sobre mí, ya no podía aguantar ya estaba a punto de desmallarme… quería cerrar los ojos para dormir, y no despertar.

-AAAAAAAA- Volví a gritar mientras todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y las cosas se ponían obscuras, mi padre seguía tratando de sacar a los bebes con sus manos... y entonces… la vi.

-Es una niña- Dijo mi padre sin aliento, mientras elevaba a la bebe para que todos la viéramos… fue como si en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera, y supe que todo mi dolor no había sido en vano, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella, primero soltó un llanto ahogado, voltee a ver a Emmett, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, si el pudiera llorar ya estaría haciéndolo, yo no perdí el tiempo, derrame lágrimas de felicidad al ver a mi… hija, abrió sus grandes ojos para verme dejando de llorar, y entonces me vi reflejada en ellos eran un color como los míos azul avioletado pero incluso más bonitos, no podía verla muy bien porque estaba toda cubierta de sangre y placenta, pero aun así pensé que era la niña más bonita de todo el planeta.

-Emmalie- Dijimos mi marido y yo al mismo tiempo, aun sin poder creer lo maravilloso que teníamos frente a nosotros, estire los brazos para que me la dieran, mi padre me la paso, yo quería quedarme así para siempre, sosteniéndola en mis brazos para nunca dejarla ir.

-La morfina comienza a hacer efecto- Decía Edward, mientras poco a poco ya no sentía dolor alguno en el cuerpo.

-Rápido debemos continuar con el siguiente, dale la bebe a Alice Rose- Decía mi padre mientras continuaba cortando y abriendo aún más mi abdomen, le di la bebe con miedo de que la alejaran de mí, pero confiaba mucho en mi hermana, la tomo y esbozo una gran sonrisa para mi bebe, ambas se alejaron y me limpie un poco las lágrimas que salían de mi cara, ver a mi hija me dio fuerzas para soportar lo que se avecinaba.

-Ya casi termina todo amor, ya casi- Dijo Emmett depositando un beso en mi frente, oí de repente un llanto agudo, mi oso se asomó para ver y puso una sonrisa incluso más grande que la anterior, apretando los ojos y tocándose la boca con la yema de los dedos.

-Es Nathan- Me dijo… las veces que platicábamos acerca de los bebes él me confeso que quería que alguno de los dos fuera niño y su deseo se le cumplió, me encantaba verlo así de feliz, fueron emociones que jamás había sentido, no alcance a verlo bien porque solo bastaron 3 segundos exactos para que mi peor pesadilla comenzara.

Todo absolutamente todo mi dolor se convirtió en basura… nada se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía… era el infierno, esa maldito infierno al que ya una vez había entrado, primero empezó por mi cuello, mis brazos y por ultimo hasta llegar a mis pies las llamas quemaban todo mi cuerpo, empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas era como si la tortura jamás fuera a acabar.

- Edward, llévate al bebe de aquí, pronto, Jake… ve con ellos, la conversión esta comenzando- Decía mi padre mientras envolvía al bebe en una sábana y se lo daba a mi hermano comenzó a limpiar sus manos y trato de aplicarme más morfina pero no tenía caso, nada podría parar mi dolor de ese momento.

-Shhh, Shhh, tranquila ángel todo acabara pronto- Decía Emmett sujetando diversas partes de mi cuerpo para que no fuera a lastimarme por los movimientos bruscos que provocaba el dolor en mi cuerpo.

Toda esa maldita agonía me destrozaba ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, todo a mi alrededor parecía que había desaparecido, ahora solo éramos las malditas llamas y yo… recordé todo, cada segundo del día que Royce y sus amigos me dejaron botada en medio de la noche, todo el sufrimiento que ellos me hicieron pasar los golpes, gritos, insultos de cada uno de ellos cada segundo podía sentirlo tal y como había ocurrido acompañado de una hoguera de fuego, anteriormente había tenido pesadillas con ellos y el único que estaba al tanto de eso era Edward pues nunca le ocultaba nada a él. Lo que sentía era peor que todos mis huesos partiéndose, quería que acabara, no lo soportaba más, pero entonces recordé que ningún poder sobre la tierra podría retener ese dolor. Emmett coloco sus manos en mi rostro, mientras sentía las manos de Carlisle sostener mis piernas y brazos.

-Rose, tienes que resistir, por nosotros y nuestros hijos, tienes que hacerlo- Decía Emmett casi gritando impotentemente de no poder hacer nada.

Seguía quemándome viva y trate de concentrarme lo más que pude en esas personitas, esas preciosas personitas que se ganaron mi corazón y todo mi amor desde el primer día que escuche sus latidos, las llamas seguían por todo mi cuerpo, pero resistía aún más al acordarme de mis hijos y Emmett, las ahora únicas razones de soportar todo esto. Ya no volví a abrir mis ojos en todo el transcurso pero sin duda aun notaba la presencia de Emmett y todo lo que me rodeaba, Carlisle salió de la habitación y 2 nuevas personas entraron.

-Tranquila hija, todo pasara rápido, los bebes son preciosos- Dijo Esme acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la frente, entreabrí un poco los ojos y pude ver esa cara de ternura y compasión, pero aún seguía retorciéndome de dolor. Aunque sus últimas palabras me llenaron de mucha satisfacción quería verlos, tenerlos una vez en mis brazos y jamás separarme de ellos.

-Ya estamos aquí Rose- Dijo Bella acercándose con una mesa deslizable que contenía toallas, una cubeta con agua y esponja.

-Emmett, Bella y yo nos quedaremos aquí para limpiar todo esto, porque no vas a ver a tus bebes- Le dijo nuestra madre a mi esposo.

-No quiero dejarla… - Comenzó a renegar pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Solo será por un momento, además Edward dice que tus hijos te extrañan- No podía creerlo, extrañaban a su padre, si pudiera sonreír en ese momento ya lo hubiera hecho, pero el fuego quemándome podía aún más conmigo.

-¿En… serio?- Dijo el tartamudeando para después lanzar una pequeña risa.

-Si- Le contesto Bella, él se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bella y Esme terminaron de limpiar todo mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre con las esponjas, y cambiándome de ropa, ambas salieron de la habitación y Emmett volvió a entrar sosteniéndome una vez más mi mano. Perdí la noción del tiempo no sabía cuánto ya había transcurrido pero sin duda ya habían pasado horas, solo alcanzaba ver el sol resplandeciente de la ventana… el fuego se desvaneció poco a poco pero aún era incapaz de moverme o abrir los ojos, ni un solo segundo deje de pensar en Emmalie y Nathan, seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño, del que jamás me gustaría despertar, recordé de nuevo los preciosos ojos de mi hija, al verlos me hizo sentir un poco extraña, casi hipnotizada por lo hermosos que eran esos ojos, poco a poco las llamas en mi cuerpo fueron apagándose hasta no sentir nada.  
Comencé a captar los olores y sonidos que había a mi alrededor todos muy claros y tales como los recordaba, había 8 vampiros, un licántropo y 3 semihumanos si no me equivocaba, sentía mi cuerpo fuerte y ágil una vez más, y esa extraña sensación en mi garganta.

-Alice, Jasper salgan de aquí con los bebes, Nessie acompáñalos- Oí la voz de mi padre decirles a ellos, supongo que al igual que Bella, yo era peligrosa para los humanos, ya que una vez más me había convertido en una neófita, pero no quería que apartaran a mis bebes de mí, jamás les haría daño.

-Si- respondían los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja, pero me preguntaba porque Jasper traía a uno de mis bebes, si se supone que es peligroso para acercarse tanto a un humano, todas mis dudas ya iban a ser resolvidas… porque decidí abrir mis ojos en ese momento.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, a mi igual casi me da un ataquee hahahahaha, buenoo puesss sigan leyendoo porke en el proximo capitulo se descubriran muchas cosas de los bebes¡ Todos los miembros cullen estan muy emocionados con los bebes¡ Qee papel jugara Jacob y Jasper en el siguientee capitulo¡ Porfaa no dejen de leerr**

_R_  
_**E**_  
_**V**_  
_**I**_  
_**E**_  
_**W**_  
_**S **_


	16. Chapter 16 Bebes¡¡¡

**Aquiii estoy una vez mas¡ Con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, todas las explicaciones sobre los bebes se encuentran en este capituloo. Los Reviews mee encantaron leoo y disfruto de cada uno de sus comentarios, son mi paga¡. Buenoo ahora LEAN :D**

* * *

****

Jasper Pov.

Ni siquiera supe lo que paso, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundo, la sangre que Rosalie había derramado olía exquisito y en ese momento ni Alice fue capaz de detenerme, Emmett salto sobre mí y estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho, me sacaron de la casa a jalones y empujones y una vez ya estable, me sentí terriblemente mal por mi comportamiento, pude haber matado a mi propia hermana si Emmett no me hubiera detenido, sentía que era la peor persona, no sabía cómo disculparme con Rosalie por lo que trate de hacer. Odiaba ser el más débil de la familia, desear tanto la sangre humana. Trate de calmar mis emociones, pues no podía permitir que les afectaran a Rose y los bebes e incluso me concentre en mandar olas de tranquilidad para ellos. De repente sentí como Alice bajaba las escaleras con algo en sus brazos.

-Jass… ven, esta preciosa es una niña- Dijo haciéndome una seña con la mano para que entrara de nuevo a la casa.

-Crees que sea seguro, no me gustaría lastimarla- Le pregunte antes de atravesar la puerta, bastaron solo 5 segundos para que perdiera su mirada en el horizonte.

-No te preocupes no vas a hacerle nada- Confiaba mucho en las visiones que tenía Alice por lo que entre a la casa y me puse a un costado de ellas tomando a mi esposa de la cintura.

-Su nombre es Emmalie, le puse una de las prendas que compre para ella- Me continúo diciendo.

Estaba durmiendo se veía realmente bonita, y su cara me recordó a una persona… tenía casi todos los rasgos que Emmett, unos labios largos y delgados como los de él, nariz alargada y puntiaguda, la quijada levemente partida, su piel igual de blanca que una perla, con el cabello rubio cobrizo, e hizo algunos gestos con la boca dejando ver sus hoyuelos iguales a los de mi hermano. Seguíamos contemplándola cuando de repente se despertó y abrió sus pequeños ojos para vernos a ambos, tenía unos ojos preciosos incluso más que los de Rosalie eran azul violeta, me sentí realmente extraño como si su mirada me hicieran sentir diferente, realmente cómodo en ese momento, de repente el olor de la sangre que aún quedaba en el piso de la sala, no me importo, ni siquiera el olor de su propia sangre, era como si mi sed no existiera.  
Los gritos de dolor de mi hermana provocaron que la bebe se asustara y comenzara a llorar, Alice se percató de ello y la recostó sobre su pecho apartando sus ojos de los nuestros y comenzando a arrullarla, mi esposa volteo a verme con su expresión confundida como si hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo al contacto con los ojos de la niña.

-Está iniciando la transformación- Dijo Edward bajando las escaleras y poniendo una distancia de algunos metros pensando en mi temperamento con el otro bebe en brazos, Alice y yo no respondimos nada, solo nos seguíamos viendo igual de confundidos mientras yo contenía la respiración, Emmalie ya se había tranquilizado.

-Enserio… les ocurrió eso- Decía Edward viéndonos a Alice y a mí, extrañado, pues ya había leído nuestros pensamientos.

-Fue una sensación extraña, de repente me sentí con mucha comodidad al ver sus ojos- Confesé con algo de impresión.

-A mí me paso lo mismo… porque crees que haya ocurrido Edward- Dijo Alice volteando a ver a nuestro hermano.

-No lo sé, tenemos que preguntarle a Carlisle, Alice podrías limpiarlo y cambiarlo también, yo me encargo de la niña- Dijo Edward con el ceño mientras le intercambiaba él bebe a mi esposa.

Edward tomo a la bebe y comenzó a arrullarla como buen tío, le sirvió un biberón de la sangre que quedaba para Rose y lo bebió todo muy rápidamente, Jacob bajo después de algunos minutos pues se había detenido a cambiarse por una camisa que Edward le presto, y comenzó a ver televisión, Carlisle regreso en cuestión de algunos minutos y le explicamos lo que había ocurrido con la bebe, nos sorprendimos mucho con la noticia que nos dio.  
Al parecer ella al igual que algunos de nosotros posee un don, y es muy similar al mío, tiene la cualidad de manifestar emociones a través de sus ojos haciendo que las personas que le vean se sientan de la forma que ella desee, Alice y yo sentimos mucha comodidad al observarla, debido a que ella se manifestaba de esa forma. A diferencia de mí que sin necesidad de hacer contacto visual con los demás puedo manipular sus emociones e incluso hacerles cambiar de decisión.  
La pequeña comenzaba a retorcerse en los brazos de Edward, como si quisiera alejarse de él.

-Quiere que tú la cargues- Me dijo mi hermano leyendo los pensamientos de la niña y con una media sonrisa, me puse algo nervioso, no es que no quisiera cargar a mi sobrina, pero me daba miedo lastimarla.

-Tranquilo, no le harás daño- Estire mis brazos para que Edward me la diera, no sabía cómo cargarla así que decidí sentarme y ponerla sobre mi regazo, otra vez profundizo sus ojos en los míos, me sentía muy tranquilo al verla, no me molestaba nada el olor de su sangre, prácticamente ni lo percibía, era como si bloqueara mis instintos asesinos hacia ella, nunca me había sentido así.  
Estuve observándola tratando de manipular sus emociones pero no pude debido a que ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, era como si ambos poderes chocaran, de cierta forma me sentía frustrado de que mi don no sirviera en ella. Emmalie se quedó dormida y la acune en mis brazos, Alice bajo con el otro bebe, que a diferencia de la niña, el si me incomodaba un poco con su olor, pero no le haría daño alguno, pues me sentía tranquilo, mi esposa se me quedo viendo a mitad de las escaleras y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, estaba en verdad feliz y no despegaba sus ojos de mí, su reacción me había extrañado un poco.

-Que- Le pregunte poniendo mi expresión algo confundida.

-Se ven realmente adorables- Me contesto mostrando una vez más sus deslumbrantes dientes y con los ojos iluminados, a veces me pregunto cómo tuve tanta suerte para encontrar una persona como ella, se sentó junto a mi dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras se recargaba en mi hombro y veíamos a los 2 bebes. Nathan era casi igual a Rosalie con los labios pequeños y anchos, tenía el mismo lunar en la boca que ella solo que de lado contrario, su nariz era igual a la de Rose, su piel blanca como la de todos nosotros, con los ojos verde claro, cabello rizado del mismo color que su hermana y tenía esa expresión intimidante como la de su madre, los 2 se quedaron dormidos después de haber bebido otro poco de sangre y fue muy placentero para nosotros verlos dormir.  
No paso mucho tiempo para que toda la familia llegara y nos vieran a Alice y a mi sosteniendo a los bebes, se asustaron un poco al verme con Emmalie pero solté una risa para demostrarles que me sentía bien y que jamás le haría daño, inmediatamente los bebes se despertaron al sentir la presencia de los demás y comenzó el maratón de besos, abrazos y cumplidos para ellos, incluso Edward y Jacob, (solo para darle gusto a Nessie) se anexaron también, y solo así en cuestión de 1 hora aquella niña de ojos preciosos ya se había ganado todo mi cariño y aprecio.

**Emmett Pov.**

Aún seguía sin poder creer que todo era verdad, mi ángel ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, regresaría a ser una de nosotros, para estar de nuevo a mi lado y también ahora con… *nuestros hijos*, verlos por primera vez fue algo que me emociono bastante, sobre todo saber que ellos eran una parte de mí.  
Rose se encontraba dormida en nuestra cama a punto de despertar, poco a poco, al igual que con Bella vimos como su aspecto iba cambiando, me acerque hasta ella para tomar su mano mientras Alice y Jasper se llevaban a mis hijos junto con mi sobrina, y Edward y Jacob se acercaban en posición de ataque por si algo salía mal.  
Mi esposa por fin despertó y abrió sus grandes ojos examinando todo a su alrededor, inmediatamente note ese tono carmesí en sus ojos por lo que me exalte un poco, mi hermano y el licántropo se tensaron también al percatar este hecho esperando algún ataque de parte de mi ángel.

-¿Rose?- Hable al fin mientras volteaba a verme y me daba una ligera sonrisa.

-Hija… cómo te sientes- Decía nuestro padre acercándose a nosotros mientras observaba a Rosalie, ella se sentó rápidamente en nuestra cama observando a nuestra familia mientras Edward y Jacob avanzaban 2 pasos hacia ella con la misma postura, esbozo una gran sonrisa maliciosa con las que me atontaba.

-Tranquilos no los lastimare… me siento normal, justo como antes… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- Pregunto mientras nos veía a mí y Carlisle.

-3 días y medio- Le contesto.

-Que, porque fue tanto-

-Creemos que, tus heridas y huesos rotos tardaron un poco más en sanar- Le explico Romina.

-Ah, bueno no importa, ya quiero verlos-

-Hija tendrás que esperar por ahora- Trato de razonar nuestro padre con ella.

-Pero porque… solo siento una leve ponzoña en la boca nada de qué preocuparse- Dijo con tono defensivo.

-Rosalie, por el color de tus ojos eres de nuevo una neófita, veo que estas teniendo un buen autocontrol siempre lo has tenido, pero tienes que recordar que tus instintos son más fuertes-

-Estoy bien papa, nunca los lastimaría, quiero estar con mis hijos- Dijo esta vez un poco molesta y enterrando su mano derecha en la esquina de la cama, haciendo que un cacho se rompiera.

-Wuoo- Dijo mi hermanita Bella asustándose un poco por la fuerza de mi mujer.

-Genial, y eso que aún no han comenzado con sus arranques pasionales- Nos decía Edward en tono de broma mientras todos soltaban una risa baja, ya que estaban al tanto de nuestros destrozos continuos pero era inevitable.

-Amor creo que deberíamos ir a cazar primero- Trate de razonar esta vez yo con ella, sin que dejara de ver el daño causado a la cama.

-Creo que si- Accedió finalmente reconociendo que estaba en un estado peligroso –Pero, no tardaremos mucho- Dijo levantándose rápidamente tomándome de la mano mientras saltaba por la ventana aterrizando perfectamente en sus enormes zapatillas.

-Comenzaba a extrañar esto- Dijo respirando profundamente y admirándose en uno de los cristales de la casa.

-¿Ser un vampiro?-

-Sí, pero en especial ya no tener un enorme bulto dentro de mi estómago- Me contesto pasando su mano por ahora su vientre plano.

-Jajajajaja, te veías linda- Le dije como cumplido, además de que era verdad para mi Rose siempre se ha visto preciosa.

-Sí claro, para fenómenos sobrenaturales- Me dijo como broma mientras ambos reíamos y también algunos en la casa por él comentario.

-Nos vamos-

-Si- Me respondió mientras corría a mi lado.

Nos adentramos en los bosques de Forks, Rose no perdió sus habilidades de caza por lo que termino rápido y sin un desperfecto en su cabello y ropa, no había ningún humano cerca por lo que no tuvimos problemas, chupo la sangre de 1 oso y 3 ciervos quiso quedar totalmente satisfecha para que no ocurriera un accidente, verla cazar me excitaba, por lo que no me contuve y me lance sobre ella para darle un beso cargado de pasión mientras ella ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo pegaba más su cuerpo al mío, el beso comenzó a hacerse más intenso, cuando con sus manos aparto su cara de la mía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dije casi jadeando.

-Emmett, sabes que si empezamos ahora ya no podremos detenernos después- Dijo hiperventilando y jadeando al igual que yo. –Y tengo demasiadas ganas de estar con ellos-

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque yo también empiezo a extrañarlos- Dije haciendo un leve puchero, recordando las caritas de mis hijos, ser papa era genial amaba a esos pequeños y nunca dejaría que nada les pasara.

-Pero oye, guarda eso para en la noche- Dijo levantando su ceja y mordiendo su labio sensualmente.

-¿Lo haremos en la cama rota?-

-Alguien debe terminar de romperla- Me dijo pícaramente para comenzar a correr de regreso a casa, estaba muy ansiosa, pero recordé que había unas cuantas cosas que mencionarle sobre nuestros hijos.

-Rose detente, hay que caminar- Dije entrelazando su delicada y suave mano en la mía.

-¿Por qué? Que pasa- Dijo volteando a verme mientras comenzábamos a caminar, lo poco que quedaba de trayecto.

-Amor, hay algo que debo mencionarte respecto a Emmalie y Nathan- Trate de ser suave con la noticia que estaba a punto de darle.

-Les paso algo- Dijo deteniéndose y de pronto poniendo una expresión asustada.

-No, ellos están bien… es otra cosa- Le dije mientras volvía a hacer que caminara, me calle unos segundos pensando en cómo decírselo.

-Emmett habla- Dijo esta vez algo molesta por hacerla esperar, ella odiaba eso.

-Bueno… en los días que estuviste inconsciente descubrimos ciertas cosas sobre ellos… ambos al igual que Nessie poseen ciertos dones-

-¿Dones? Pero tú y yo no poseemos ninguno-

-Bueno según las teorías de Carlisle y Romina llevaron ciertos aspectos nuestros al siguiente nivel-

-¿De qué hablas, que pueden hacer ellos?-

-Bueno en el caso de Emmalie, lo descubrimos a las horas de nacida, tiene el poder de cambiar las emociones de los demás pero únicamente con el contacto visual-

-¿Cómo Jasper?-

-Sí, solo que es más ligero, y en el caso de Nathan puede mover las cosas con su mente apenas ayer lo descubrimos cuando atrajo su biberón hasta sus manos-

-Aún sigo sin entender cómo fue posible-

-Carlisle dice que en el caso de Nathan la fuerza que yo tengo él, la llevo a otro nivel, haciendo que esta pueda salir de su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad, y Emmalie por su parte incremento tu belleza al grado de que las personas que la vean se sientan de la forma que a ella se le antoje-

-Impresionante, pero no podría llegar a ser peligroso- Me dijo algo preocupada por el bienestar de los bebes. Cruzamos el arroyo que nos separaba de la casa con un gran salto.

-No mientras Edward y Nessie conversen mentalmente con ellos y Bella use su escudo- Le explique para tranquilizarla.

-Menos mal- Me dijo deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la residencia Cullen.

-Lista, para comenzar una nueva vida- Le pregunte viendo sus ojos escarlata.

-Mientras… tu estés a mi lado-

-Siempre lo estaré- Dije depositando un fuerte beso en su frente, tomándola por la cintura.

Y ahí estábamos entrando por la puerta de la casa listos para comenzar una nueva aventura el ser padres.

* * *

**Que les parecio, quiero dejar claro que no hay ningun tipo de enamoramiento entre Jasper y Emmalie el solo la ve como una hija, nunca dejara de amar a Alice, pero al parecer ya encontro un antidoto para su deseo de sangre humana,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,. Y qe tal los poderes de los niños llevados al siguiente nivel¡ COMENTEN PORFAVOR Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO**


	17. Chapter 17 Secuelas y llanto

**Lo se lo se, tarde demasiado, los reviews me gustaron mucho, agradesco que sigan enviandome su criterio y opinion;) bueno aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, nos acercamos al final D: ASi que ahora Lean y espero y les guste¡**

* * *

****

Rosalie Pov.

Podía oír y ver todo perfectamente, la ligera capa de nieve cubriendo todo el bosque de Forks, la televisión encendida, Bella y Edward discutiendo sobre quien quería más a Renesme, Esme y Carlisle conversando sobre comprar… ¿una casa?, Alice y Jasper… hablando de una manera graciosa… como si fueran bebes, y por supuesto los murmullos de mis *hijos*, amaba esa palabra, aun podía recordar los ojos de mi Emmalie, eran más azules que todos los océanos del mundo, un color precioso, y por supuesto el llanto agudo de Nathan, estaba impaciente por conocerlo a él.  
Seguía sin poder creer que todo había salido perfecto, y que por fin mi más grande sueño, por el que tuve que esperar por más de un siglo se hiciera realidad.  
Emmett abrió la puerta de la casa, y ambos subimos velozmente las escaleras, extrañaba sentir esa sensación en mi cuerpo, inmediatamente note el exquisito aroma de la sangre que emanaba el corazón de los bebes, era más difícil de lo que recordaba en mis días como neófita, pero suprimí el ardor de mi garganta recordando que eran mis hijos los que olían de esa manera, me quede paralizada al ver que Alice sostenía a uno y Jasper al otro, me dio miedo que mi hermano fuera a lastimar a mi bebe, pero la expresión que tenía el me tranquilizo, se veía normal y relajado, no podía verlos porque los tenían de espaldas hacia mí.

-TIA ROSE- Grito mi sobrina emocionada de verme y corriendo hacia a mí para abrazarme.

-NESSIE- La salude respondiéndole al abrazo. Se apartó de mí, rápidamente para que mi padre hablara primero conmigo.

-Rose, estas segura que podrás hacer esto- Me preguntaba Carlisle mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a mi tomando uno de mis hombros.

-Si- Le respondí segura y con mucha tranquilidad para que supiera que estaba bien.

-Bien, Alice, Jasper… acérquense- Ambos se levantaron de los sofás siguiendo la indicación de Carlisle.

Los dos se acercaron con cuidado hasta a mí y algo dudosos de darme a los bebes, Alice me paso al niño con mucho cuidado, sentirlo en mis brazos fue algo maravilloso, abrió sus ojos verdes para verme y pude observarlo bien era él bebe más hermoso que jamás haya visto, era perfecto como como un ángel, me sentía muy feliz de ser su mama, me dedico una leve sonrisa y empecé a percatarme de que se parecía mucho a mí y que pareciese como si tuviera 1 mes de edad, ese momento era único y si pudiera llorar de nuevo ya lo habría hecho, comencé a acariciarle su carita y de repente saco sus manos de la cobija, tomando uno de mis dedos entre ellas.

-Rose- Hablo Emmett para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Es… precioso- Le dije volteándolo a ver y con la voz algo cortada de la emoción.

-Idéntico a su mama- Me mencionaba Jasper mientras le daba vuelta a la bebe para que me viera, con una ligera ¿sonrisa?, muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír y tan calmado, definitivamente las cosas estaban algo raras, Emmalie estaba despierta y poso sus grandes ojos en los míos para verme, soltó un leve sonido como un balbuceo y me sentí muy feliz de que me hubiera reconocido, saco sus brazos y los estiro hacia mí abriendo y cerrando sus manos como en señal de ansiedad, le pase el niño a Emmett, para poder tomarla a ella, porque sentí una gran necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, tal vez utilizo su poder en mi o fue mi amor de madre que hizo que la aferrara contra mí pecho sintiendo mucha comodidad.

Mi padre nos dijo que ahora que ya estaban en el exterior crecen de una manera un poco acelerada, no tanto como mi sobrina pero si algo rápido por eso es que pareciesen como si ambos tuvieran ya 1 mes de edad en solo 4 días de nacidos. Me explicaron también todo el asunto de Jasper y mi hija no me molestaba en absoluto incluso me sentía feliz de verlo tan tranquilo y encariñado con una persona que no fuera Alice y sobretodo que se sintiera mejor por su debilidad a la sangre humana.  
Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y Romina salieron a hacer compras navideñas, a Nessie se le pego la idea de celebrar la navidad y víspera de año nuevo aquí en la casa. No me gustó mucho la idea, pero a todos les emociono bastante celebrarla ahora con 2 nuevos integrantes en la familia y sobretodo porque nuestra estadía en Forks ya había llegado a su fin y seria nuestro último año en esta casa. Y viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no quise ser grinch este año, le dejaría el puesto a Edward que por cierto, el, Bella y Nessie se habían marchado a su cabaña, dejándonos solos en nuestra residencia, a Emmett, los bebes y a mí.  
El trabajo de ser padres comenzó de inmediato, me encontraba en mi cuarto cambiando a mi niña después de haber tomado un baño, cuando Nathan pego el grito en el cielo, lo cual hizo sobresaltarme y preocuparme mucho, baje a velocidad vampírica con Emmalie en brazos.

-Emmett que le hiciste- Pregunte al ver a mi esposo en el sillón con cara de asustado y al bebe llorando.

-Nada solo le quite las llaves de mi coche- Me explico mientras le daba a él la niña y tomaba a mi hijo tratando de arrullarlo para que se calmara.

-Regrésaselas- Le dije algo irritada por haberlo hecho sollozar.

-Muy bien, son tuyas son tuyas- Trato de regresarle las llaves a Nathan pero el ya no las quiso de vuelta e incluso lloro más fuerte. -No las quiere Rose- Me dijo casi desesperado por los gritos de nuestro hijo. –Ya vimos de quien saco el carácter-

-Aaagg, cállate y prepara una mamila- Lo reprendí, haciendo que Emmalie también comenzara a llorar igual de fuerte que Nathan.

-Oh no, por favor muñeca, también tu- Dijo mi esposo haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

-Emmett, tranquilízala y tráeme el biberón de Nathan- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia con *mis 3 niños*.

-Ya voy amor- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y sacando cosas del refrigerador y las alacenas. Mi bebe no paraba de llorar, me dolía verlo así.

-Sshh, sshh, tranquilo cariño- Le susurre a su oído dándole golpecitos en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo pero no conseguía nada. Con Renesme había sido más sencillo por tener a Jacob pegado a mí como un chicle, y sobre todo por su crecimiento tan veloz, no tuve que lidiar con ella de tan solo un mes, como lo eran mis hijos, ya que crecía muy rápido.

-Ten cielo- Dijo mi marido entrando de nuevo a la habitación dándome la mamila y meneando más fuerte a Emmalie, como un desesperado.

-EMMETT, no tan fuerte, no es una sonaja- Lo sermoneé, mientras trataba de darle de comer a Nathan, el cual uso su poder, quitándome el biberón de las manos y lanzándolo contra el sofá.

-NATHAN, NO VUELVAS A HACERLO- Regañe a mi bebe, que hizo que comenzara a llorar aún más fuerte –Perdóname cariño, lo siento, lo siento sshh, sshh- Trataba de disculparme por perder la calma unos momentos, mientras Emmett recogía el biberón y se lo ofrecía a Emmalie, la cual tampoco quiso.

-Ella, tampoco lo quiere, llamare a Edward y Bella- Dijo tomando el teléfono y marcándoles, pero lo detuve.

-No, ya somos adultos, y debemos de resolverlo nosotros- Mencione muy seriamente, acercándome hasta él y quitándole el teléfono de las manos.

-Está bien… y si le cambias los pañales- Me sugirió, lo cual no me pareció tan mala idea.

-¿LE CAMBIAS?... Tu cambiaras a uno y yo al otro-

-Pero yo…- Iba a protestar, pero le lance una de mis miradas asesinas que lo hizo estremecerse, además de que los bebes empezaban a agudizar su llanto. –Como tú digas mi vida- Termino diciendo y subiendo las escaleras detrás de mío, con los bebes en brazos. Los acostamos en las cambiadoras de acero que Alice mando a construir para ellos.

-Solo has lo que yo-

-Tratare- Me dijo. Comencé por quitarle el pañal a mi hija, mientras Emmett hacia lo mismo con el otro, no era tan malo cambiando pañales, use otro pañal, toallas húmedas, talco y termine, mientras volvía a acomodar su mameluco que traía puesto. Pero las cosas seguían igual ambos lloraban con más fuerza.

-Rose, no funciona- Dijo Emmett tirando de mi blusa como niño chiquito.

-Deja de portarte como un inmaduro y ayúdame a pensar en otra cosa- Le dije al percatarme que las caras de nuestros hijos empezaban a ponerse moradas de tanto gemir.

-Mmmm, y si los cambiamos de ropa- Soltó rápidamente de su boca.

-Y eso de que serviría- Le pregunte confundida.

-No lo sé, Alice siempre dice que cambiarse de ropa constantemente la hace sentir mejor- Apreté los ojos y suspire por la idea tan boba de mi marido.

-Emmett, ellos son unos bebes, no una vampira loca por las compras- Dije muy despacio, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Rose pero ya no sé qué otra cosa hacer- Y lo comprendía los gritos de nuestros bebes no ayudaban mucho para poder pensar.

-LA MUSICA- Dije rápidamente tronando los dedos y volviendo a tomar a Nathan.

-Eso es- Los 2 nos dirigimos rápidamente al piano de Edward para que yo les tocara unas canciones para calmarlos, cuando nos llevamos una sorpresa.

-DONDE ESTA EL PIANO- Grite desesperada al no ver el piano de mi hermano.

-Demonios lo olvide, Edward me dijo que iba a cambiarle una parte del…. namicillo-

-Se llama mancillo- Le corregí… Edward mandaba a la refaccionaria por lo menos 4 veces al año a su preciado piano, y ahora lo había vuelto hacer cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Lo que sea, no van entregarlo hasta dentro de 2 días-

-Maldición… hay que… usar sus discos-

-Bien- Parecíamos locos corriendo de un lado al otro buscando alguna solución. Ahora de nuevo íbamos al piso superior. Emmett tomo la manija de la puerta y trato de girarla pero no pudo abrir.

-Dejo con llave- Tome esta vez yo la manija y la rompí para poder entrar. -Creo que ya no- Dijo Emmett

-Después le comprare otro picaporte- Ambos entramos a su habitación, la cual estaba muy desordenada y con juguetes de Nessie por todos lados -Busca a Debussy, ssshhh tranquilo cariño- Emmett encontró el CD y lo puso en el estéreo de Edward, inmediatamente al oír la música los bebes se tranquilizaron y dejaron de llorar, ambos se recargaron en el pecho mío y de Emmett, pero mi oso seguía tan ansioso que seguía usando a mi hija de sonaja personal.

-Emmett deja de agitarla, o va a…- Y antes de terminar mi frase, Emmalie vomito sobre la camisa de Emm lanzando un pequeño coagulo de sangre negro, la expresión de la cara de él no tenía precio.

-Jajajajajaja, creo que olvide sacarte el aire preciosa- Hasta yo me reí del comentario, hicieran lo que hicieran jamás podríamos enojarnos con ellos.

-Adiós camisa Hollister-

-Alice se enojara, pero no importa, con tal de que mi nena este bien- A Emmett se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que estaba con nuestra hija, era la niña de sus ojos.  
Estuvimos otros 15 minutos meciéndolos suavemente mientras escuchaban las canciones de piano. Se calmaron y regresaron a su color normal, me sorprende que no se hayan quedado afónicos de tanto llorar.

Comenzaba a obscurecer y nos encontrábamos todos en los sofás de la sala embobados con los bebes, cuando de repente vi que hacía falta 1 persona importante con la que tenía que aclarar ciertas dudas.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?, no lo he visto en todo el día- Les pregunte a todos los presentes, y me voltearon a ver de una manera sorpresiva y graciosa, a excepción de Romina que no estaba al tanto de mi especial relación con Jacob, no entendía porque me miraban así -¿Qué?- Les dije para que me contestaran algo.

-Nunca pensé que el nombre de Jacob saliera de tus labios Rose- Me dijo Bella haciendo que hasta yo misma me sorprendiera, y todos soltaran una risa baja.

-Bella tiene razón, es la primera vez que no lo llamas *PERRO* o *CHUCHO*- Aporto esta vez el *gracioso*(nótese la ironía) de mi hermano Edward.

-Da igual… ¿Dónde está?-

-Afuera con Nessie- Estaba tan entretenida con los bebes que ni siquiera note que se encontraba en la casa.

-Bien, iré a verlo, Bella me sostienes a Nathan- Le dije a mi cuñada, que estaba más próxima a mí, la cual puso una cara de susto mientras toda la familia reía.

-No creo que sea una buena idea cielo- Me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Él bebe odia a Bells- La idea me dio mucha risa, pues recordé que la primera vez que conocí a Bella no me agradaba tampoco, supongo que debió haber heredado eso de mí.

-Siempre que está conmigo comienza a llorar, he hecho de todo para ganármelo, pero simplemente no puedo- Comento frustrada.

-Jajajaja, bien, eso no lo sabía, con el tiempo se le pasara- Dije poniéndome de pie, y dándole él bebe a Emmett ya que la niña la estaba cargando Jasper. Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome al jardín donde Nessie y Jake se encontraban jugando con una pelota de futbol. Cuando me aproxime a ellos se detuvieron y Jacob me miro con cara de sorprendido y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola tía- Me saludo mi sobrina muy sonriente, toda despeinada y con el conjunto de ropa que tenía manchado de tierra, si Alice la viera así ya le hubiera dado un ataque.

-Hola princesa, podrías darme unos minutos a solas con Jake-

-Claro, pero… no se lastimaran cierto- Nos dijo Renesme muy enserio, Jacob y yo reímos ante el comentario.

-No, estaremos bien, te lo prometo- Le dije a mi sobrina, por lo general Jake y yo peleábamos de todo frente a ella, y ya estaba a acostumbrada a eso.

-Bueno- Se alejó de nosotros para ir a su habitación.

-Luces mejor-

-Me siento mejor… ya no cargo 200 kilos en mi estómago-

-Cierto, jamás me olvidare de eso-

-Jacob… porque fuiste tan bueno conmigo, me refiero a que me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba, si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé si yo o mis hijos seguiríamos vivos-

-No lo sé, supongo que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, estando en mi lugar-

-Pero creí que me odiabas-

-No te odio… tampoco es que me agrades… pero no tengo suficiente corazón para ser tan cruel con alguien, sobretodo sabiendo que puedo darle mi ayuda- No dije nada simplemente estaba analizando la situación -¿Te sorprende?-

-Bastante, tu no eras así-

-Las personas cambian… Nessie hizo que yo cambiara por completo… antes de ella mi vida era una basura pero ahora todo es diferente… haría lo que fuera para verla feliz y sé que tú eres parte de esa felicidad-

-Gracias Jacob, de verdad, no tengo como pagártelo-

-Está bien, no es necesario que agradezcas- Dije dándome vuelta para entrar por la puerta, cuando me detuvo –Oye Rosalie… ¿Cuál es el mayor antojo de una rubia?... El pelaje de un licántropo Jajajajaja- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… después ajustaría cuentas con Edward por decirle de mis estúpidos antojos.

-Muy gracioso, PERRO- Le dije también molestándolo y regresando a la casa.

-Recuerda que tenemos toda la eternidad para mis chistes de rubias- Me grito a los 4 vientos en tono de broma, y definitivamente tenía razón, yo no me imaginaba una vida sin pelear de tonterías con él, me divertía de cierto modo y le tenía un cariño que jamás seré capaz de comprender.

**Nessie Pov.**

3 semanas habían pasado volando, me encontraba muy feliz ya que hoy era 23 de diciembre justo 1 día antes de navidad, el piano de mi papa había regresado, y también una nueva cama para mis tíos, según las explicaciones, tía Rose la había destruido por su nueva fuerza aunque no me explicaba cómo. Mis primos habían crecido bastante, parecían ya de 6 meses según las explicaciones de mi abuelito, los quería mucho y me gustaba la idea de que mi familia creciera aun más. Papa y yo usábamos nuestro don para comunicarnos con ellos, era divertido pues ambos eran muy graciosos, Nathan es muy inteligente y me ayuda a armar los rompecabezas de mil piezas que me compraban mis papas para según ellos, estimular mi mente, usaba su poder y los acomodaba muy rápido todos en su lugar, una y otra vez, Emmalie no se quedaba atrás manipulaba a tío Emmett para que nos comprara dulces lo cual me encantaba, pero tía Rose no tardó en darse cuenta y regañarlo, al principio me enoje un poco porque ellos eran el centro de atención en la casa, pero las cosas regresaron a la normalidad en solo algunos días, y de nuevo yo era la consentida. Romina y su esposo Edrian decidieron pasar las fiestas navideñas con nosotros, para que después regresaran a Londres y nosotros partiéramos a Alaska el que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, no me gustó mucho la idea ya que Forks me gustaba mucho, pero sabía que era por el bien de toda mi familia, así que termine aceptándolo.  
Hace un par de días toda la familia tuvo una especie de discusión por los segundos nombres de Emmalie y Nathan, yo solo me quedaba callada y observaba a todos pelear era divertido incluso tío Jazz le pego a tío Emm y abuelita Esme los regaño, al final los nombres quedaron decididos y me parecieron preciosos, para Emmalie, eligieron Angelique (Léase Anyelic), porque para mí tío Emmy, Rose es su ángel y quisieron hacerle honor a ello. Para Nathan fue Benjamín (Léase Benyamin) mis abuelitos lo sugirieron porque las primeras 5 letras del nombre son las iniciales de mis padres, mis tíos Aly y Jazz y mi sobrenombre, a todos nos encantó.  
Todos nos encontrábamos decorando la casa, papa, tío jazz y tío Emm poniendo las luces de navidad en todo el exterior de la casa, Abuelita y tía Aly se encargaron de hacer las manualidades necesarias para la casa, como 13 botas navideñas para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia incluyendo a Romina y Edrien, cenefas para adornar la entrada de la casa, entre otras cosas, mama y tía Rose, estaban acomodando la cocina, sala y comedor poniendo luces y adornos parecían tornados corriendo tan rápido de un lado al otro. A mí y mis primos nos dejaron la mejor parte *el árbol de navidad* Emmalie solo iba pasándome las esferas, adornos y obsequios mientras yo los acomodaba, y Nathan se encargaba de colocarlos donde yo no alcanzaba.  
Todos terminamos en solo cuestión de horas, la casa había quedado preciosa y ya quería que fuera mañana para abrir los regalos y celebrar navidad al estilo Cullen.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi, que tal Rose y Emmett como padres, y que les parecio la nueva relacion que establecieron la rubia y el perro, pero lo que mas me gusto que tal los nombres de los bebes: Emmalie Angelique Cullen Hale y Nathan Benjamin Cullen hale, me parecio lindo agregar otros nombres a los originales y que mejor que estos.  
****En el proximo capitulo conoceran como los cullen celebran la navidad, espero pueda ganarme buenas criticas :D.  
****No dejen de leer actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, dejenme su Review¡**


End file.
